The Unknown
by dreamofbeing
Summary: It's time for the Titans to go their own ways but are Beast boy and Raven ready for what's ahead? (BBXRAE)
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1

5 months and it would be over. She couldn't believe it as she sat crossed legged on her bed. It felt like a nightmare she was trapped in and couldn't get out of, and she had many nightmare in her time that felt so real. This was real. In 5 months the Titans would be going their separate ways. She thought they would be together forever and now she had to figure out her life without her friends, her family.

She wasn't coming out of her room, not today. There was no way she could face anyone, especially with her emotions, which had turned her well organized room into chaos. She didn't have the will to clean up her mess, so she sat in it. Exhausted, she lied down on her bed, pulling her blanket over he body as she rested her head on her pillow. She knew she would have to meditate later but for now she just wanted to forget this whole day happened.

Beast boy couldn't blame Raven for walking out of the room when Cyborg and Robin had made their announcement. Everything was going to change in 5 months, and there was nothing they could do. He had a feeling something had been going on. Cyborg had been talking to Bumblebee more and more lately, and Robin and Starfire had been spending more time together than with the rest of the team. The dynamic of the team was shifting, changing, not to mention they were all growing up.

The nineteen year old shapeshifter would be twenty years old this weekend and now it hit him harder then he thought. He wouldn't be a teenager anymore, his friends weren't teenagers anymore. They were all adults, and he would be soon enough. It was time to move on but was he ready? Was he really ready to say goodbye to his family?

"B?" said Cyborg as he sat beside his best friend, his brother. "Are you—?"

"No, but I understand Cy. I think I should have seen this coming. Dude everything is going to change," he said as he felt Cyborg's hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah," Cy smiled, "but it doesn't have to be a bad thing Beast boy. Change can be good. The world is your oyster man. You can do anything you want, be anything you want."

"I—I know but what about Raven? Sh—she walked out without saying a word," said BB.

"She needs time to process this man. This is a big deal."

"Maybe I should go talk to her," said BB as he got off the couch.

"I think this is one of those times you need to let her be."

"She shouldn't be alone Cy. I'll figure something out," said BB as he left the room, not seeing the sad smile on his best friend's face.

Robin and Starfire came out moments later to see Cyborg cooking, and they sat at the table. He turned around and smiled at the couple.

"This is the right thing, isn't it?" asked Starfire as Robin squeezed her hand in his.

"As hard as it is Starfire, we're making the right decision," said Cyborg.

"We'll always be friends, family Star, but we have lives of our own we want to live," said Robin.

"I just hope Raven and can understand."

A green Siberian husky sat by Raven's door and waited. He knew he shouldn't go in her room this time without her permission, so he waited to see if she needed him. He shook his doggy head. 'Like Raven would need me,' he thought but he could still hope. 'She shouldn't be alone no matter what.'

A rustle of a blanket brought Beast boy out of his thoughts as he trotted closer to her door, pressing his ear against the door and then he heard those three magic words as well as a lot of sound in her room. Before he could do anything, the sound stopped. Concerned, he transformed back into his human self and knocked on the door. "Raven!"

"What do you want Beast boy?" asked Raven.

"I know you're not going to open the door, why would you? Your whole world's about to change in 5 months."

"Don't remind me," said Raven as she leaned against her door, her arms crossed around her.

"You're not the only one Rae—Raven, and you're not alone."

"I—I thought we would—

"Be together forever. Yeah, and I thought I'd be more freaked out."

"Why aren't you?"

"I think I was in my head but then I realized they're our friends. They deserve to be happy, and I don't want to be the one to stand in the way of that."

"You know just because you're turning 20 this weekend doesn't mean you have to get all smart on me."

Beast boy laughed. "Did you just make a joke?"

"Things are changing."

"It's ok to be scared Rae. I am to but just think about this as a new adventure for you. You could do anything you want to do. You could go to college. You're definitely smart enough."

"I'll consider it, so what about you?"

"I don't know yet, but I want to make a promise."

"What kind of promise?"

"Wherever we are, we stay in contact."

Raven smiled. "I promise Beast boy."

"I'll see you tomorrow, right Rae?"

She could feel his care and worry through the door. She smiled a second time today and knew she would be ok but tomorrow was another day closer to the Titan's ending. "Yes Beast boy," she said as she heard his retreating footsteps. Now it was time to meditate and hope she could hold it all together tomorrow to face the rest of her friends.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

Even though she was hesitant to leave her room, she stepped out into the hall the next morning and walked towards the kitchen. When the door opened, she saw all her friends in the kitchen making breakfast. They turned to her, smiled, and continued with their tasks.

The silence was killing her, and Beast boy could tell, deciding to break the tension. "Dude you all act like someone died," he said as he brought Raven's tea kettle and tea cup to the table. He smiled at Raven. "I made your tea for you. I hope you don't mind."

"No. Thanks Beast boy," she said as she sat down, took a sip of her tea, and was surprised at the taste.

"Good right?" smiled BB as he sat next to Raven at the table with his tofu breakfast. "Cyborg's making waffles so—he was interrupted as Cyborg put her waffles in front of her with wipe cream, sprinkles, and fudge sauce.

"Cyborg, it's ok. I know what you're doing, and there's nothing to feel guilty about. I understand," said Raven as Robin and Starfire sat down at the table with their meals. "I don't blame anyone for wanting to move on with their lives."

"This decision was not an easy one friend Raven, but we've been thinking about for a while," said Starfire.

"Crime's been low lately and even the small crimes the police can deal with," said Robin. "It's time to move on."

"We're still friends, still family. That won't change, right?" asked BB.

Cyborg smiled. "Of course not B, no matter how far we are from each other, we'll still be friends, family, and Titans in our hearts."

"That is most lovely friend Cyborg," said Starfire.

"Thanks Starfire," smiled Cyborg.

"So, does everyone know what their plans are after they leave the tower?" asked Raven.

"I'm going to New York to be with Bumblebee. We're going to get a place of our own and settle down," said Cyborg.

"Starfire and I are going to visit her home planet for a few months and then we'll be living in Gotham City. I want to her to meet Bruce and well he's getting up there in age. We're going to take over crime in Gotham."

"I am most excited to meet Bruce, and Robin is going to become Nightwing."

"It seems like you all have things figured out," said BB.

"Don't worry man I'm sure you'll think of something," said Cy.

"I have a lot to think about," said BB.

"Me to," said Raven.

Beast boy would usually be playing video games with Cyborg after breakfast, but today didn't feel like his typical routine day. He had 5 months to figure out what to do with his life once the Titans left the tower for good. He was sure he convinced his friends that everything would be all right, but he wasn't so sure as he stood out on the roof, looking at the view.

"You're not really ok with this, are you?" asked Raven. "You were just trying to convince our friends and me that everything would be fine."

"Nothing gets passed you, does it Rae?" he smiled as she stood beside him. "I—I just want everyone to be happy and not worry about what I think about this life change. I mean it would be pretty selfish of me to say no and beg everyone to stay a team forever."

"I—I'm not ok with this either Beast boy and like you I would never stop our friends from being happy."

"But?" BB said.

"This is has been my life for so long, and I know it's going to be hard to—

"Face the world alone but you're not alone Raven. We'll all be just a communicator call away."

"It won't be the same, but I suppose I have more growing up to do."

"Really? You have more growing up to do. Second to Robin you're like the most mature person I know. Maybe you should take this opportunity to enjoy life a little, don't take everything so seriously."

"I'll take that into consideration but maybe this is your opportunity to grow up Beast boy. You have your moments of maturity and depth, and I having a feeling that's who you really are under all your terrible jokes."

"You knew all this time, didn't you Rae?"

"I knew their had to be a reason for this funny guy facade."

"Why didn't you say anything to me?"

"I don't think you were ready to face who you really are and now I feel you can handle this conversation."

"You are the smartest woman I've ever met Raven. I—I'm going to mis—

"No! Not yet Beast boy. Today is not the day for that."

"You're right Rae. I just—it's such a—I—it's—

"A roller coaster ride of emotions. Let's enjoy the months we have left with each other."

BB smiled. "Sounds good to me. Maybe we should make a list of the things we want to do with each other before we separate."

"That's not a bad idea Beast boy."

"Yes! Ok, I've got to get to it Rae. See you later," he said as rushed back inside the tower.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

Beast boy had spent most of the night and early morning coming up with a list of things to do before the Titans disbanded. He couldn't sleep anyways so making the list occupied his time. After he finished the list, he went down to the kitchen for something to eat. Before he could get anything started, he heard a knock on the door, which didn't happen that often.

Making his way towards the door, he checked the door hole to see a surprisingly familiar face. Smiling, he opened the door to see Bumblebee staring back at him. "Hey Bumblebee, come in. It's good to see you but why are you here so early?"

"I could ask why you're up so early to, from what Sparky's told me, you like to sleep in."

"A lot is on my mind with the Titans ending in 5 months," he said as she came in and he closed the door behind her.

"So, he told you all ready?"

"Yeah," said BB as he sat on the couch with Bumblebee.

"Are you going to be ok?"

"How was it telling your team?"

"They were fine about it actually. We were all moving our separate ways, but we'll always cherish the memories we had as a team. The truth is we weren't as close as your team is, so are you ok? I mean really."

BB smiled. "Raven asked me the same question actually."

"It must be hard for her the most," said Bumblebee.

"How do you figure?"

"This is probably the first place in a long time that she's felt safe. She made friends, a family and now it's all going to go away in 5 months."

"Cyborg talks to you a lot about us, doesn't he?"

"You're his brothers and sisters as far as I'm concerned," smiled Bumblebee. "I know how much you all mean to him. It's one of the reasons I fell in love with him."

BB smiled. "Oh! Dude I totally forgot so what brings you by?"

"Cyborg called me and told me to come to the tower today. He wouldn't tell me why, and I couldn't sleep thinking about it so I came right over."

"I couldn't sleep either, so I stayed up the whole night making a list of the things we could do before it's time to go our separate ways."

"That's a great idea Beast boy."

"So, you want breakfast?" asked BB as Bumblebee nodded and followed him him into the kitchen, hoping he wouldn't ask her to try some tofu.

Raven came into the kitchen to make her tea and start her breakfast when she saw Bumblebee cooking in the kitchen. Turning around, she smiled at Raven. "Hey girl, long time no see."

"Uh hi Bumblebee," said Raven as she went to make her tea.

"I made breakfast for everyone well accept Beast boy and I. We all ready ate. Now I'm sure you're wondering why I'm here. Cyborg called me over, and that's as far as I know."

"Ok," said Raven as she sat down at the table with her tea and saw all the food on it. "Whoa, that's a lot of food."

"It's habit I'm afraid, none of the boys really know how to cook that well, so I usually make breakfast."

"I appreciate this Bumblebee believe me. The boys are the cooks around here."

"I believe that," she smiled as she sat down across from Raven. "You can dig in."

"Thanks," said Raven as she took a plate sitting at the table and helped herself. "So, you said Beast boy was with you?"

"Poor guy didn't get any sleep last night making a list so he's literally having a cat nap on the couch."

"I don't blame him," said Raven looking at her tea.

"You're having a hard time with this change to huh?"

"I'm coming to accept it as an inevitability."

"So no then?" Bumblebee smiled.

"I'm happy they'll find their own ways in life. I just haven't found mine yet. This has been my home for so long that it's hard to think of life past this place."

"You're a strong person Raven. I have no doubt that you'll figure it out."

"Thanks," she smiled as Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg came into the kitchen.

"Friend Bumblebee!" exclaimed Starfire as she came over and almost squeezed the life out of her.

"Ni—nice to see you to Starfire," said Bumblebee.

"What brings you by?" asked Robin.

"Ask Cyborg," said Bumblebee. "He called me over."

"Can we do this after breakfast?" asked Cyborg, who looked at the food on the table. "Besides we shouldn't put Bumblebee's delicious cooking to waste," he said as he kissed her on the cheek. "Hey where's—he heard purring on the couch. "Never mind I don't want to know."

"Well help yourselves I need to go freshen up," said Bumblebee as Cyborg let her know the nearest restroom.

Raven sat on the couch while her friends ate breakfast. With her powers she brought a book from her room to her. Getting comfortable on the couch, she took out the bookmark that held her place in the story and continued reading. Some time during her reading, she felt this warmth on her hip but dismissed it as it wasn't disrupting her.

"You do know you have a furry, green friend resting against your hip," said Bumblebee as she walked into the living room.

Raven looked down from her book to see a furry, green cat sleeping on her hip, purring away in happiness. The sensation traveling through her body wasn't unpleasant and normally she knew she would glare at him and throw him out the window with her powers, but she didn't have the desire to, which surprised her.

"Raven, you ok?" asked Bumblebee.

"He's not harming anyone," Raven smiled. "I guess he survives another day," she said before she got back to her book.

"You're a big softy Raven, just admit it," smirked Bumblebee.

"Never, I'm as cold as they come," Raven smirked.

"You care about Beast boy, don't you?" Bumblebee asked. Before she could get an answer from the empath, Cyborg came into the room with Robin and Starfire.

"Hey y'all I have something I've wanted to do for a while and I thought now would be a good time," said Cyborg.

"Ok, now you're scaring me Victor," said Bumblebee.

"What is it Cyborg?" asked Robin.

Raven carefully put her hand on Beast boy's fur, waking him up. Looking around the room, he could see something was going on so he morphed back into his human form, not anticipating the consequences as he fell onto Raven. "Uh heh heh, sorry Rae," he said as he quickly sat up, bringing his attention to the rest of his friends. "So, what's going on?"

Cyborg looked at Bumblebee and kneeled before her as he took out a ring. "Karen Beecher, I love you with all my heart. I can't imagine my life without you. Will you marry me?"

Bumblebee smiled in utter joy. "You bet I will Sparky! I love you," she said as they kissed.

"Oh! I am most overjoyed by your engagement!" exclaimed Starfire as she hugged the newly engaged couple.

"Me to," said Robin. "Congratulations you two," he smiled.

"You two really deserve this," said BB as he stood up from the couch. "I'm happy for both of you."

"Thanks B," Cyborg as he hugged his brother.

"So, when's the big day?" asked Raven as the the newly engaged couple looked at each other, realizing a lot of work was ahead of them.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

"I can't believe this happening," said Raven.

"Oh but it is most exciting friend Raven," said Starfire as they sat on a couch in a bridal shop, waiting for Bumblebee to come out.

"I agree but why did I have to come to the bridal appointment? Wedding dresses aren't really my thing."

"We must support friend Bumblebee and friend Cyborg in their upcoming wedding. I'm aware that we are to assist her in the picking of the wedding dress."

"Fine," she sighed. "I can't wait until this is over, but I do realize that they're our friends and we should support them."

"Well," said Bumblebee as she came out of the dressing room, "what do you think?" she said as she twirled.

"You look beautiful friend Bumblebee, but you seem to covered up," said Starfire.

"What's wrong with looking modest?" asked Raven.

"Nothing," said Starfire, "but I believe showing off some skin wouldn't hurt."

"I do like to show off, so this is definitely not the dress," said Bumblebee as she walked back into the fitting room.

Starfire turned back to the empath. "Do you ever think about getting married friend Raven?"

"Starfire I'm not even dating anyone but honestly I don't think about it."

"Why not?"

"I never thought I'd live past the age of 16, so it was never on my mind. Plus I'm not sure there's someone out there for me, the real me."

"Oh I don't believe that Raven. If Robin and I were able to find it with each other, I'm sure you can to."

"That's really nice of you to say Starfire, but I'm not so sure."

"All right here I come," said Bumblebee as she entered the room once again.

"Wow," said Raven.

"Oh it is simply breathtaking friend Bumblebee."

Bumblebee smiled in strapless, white, mermaid gown with bling on the bodice. "I do look damn good," she said as she looked in the mirror. "I'll take it!" she exclaimed. "Now we just have to find dresses for both of you and we'll be done."

Raven groaned. "Why me?" she said as she could feel the excitement radiating off Starfire. She wondered how the boys were doing.

"Well that didn't take that long," said Cyborg as he, Beast boy, and Robin left the suit store.

"They have our sizes from all the events we've had to go to," said Robin.

"Dude I will not miss those, having to dress up in a tux isn't my thing. They're so uncomfortable."

"Anyway let's hit the arcade," said Cyborg.

"Sounds good to me," said Robin.

Robin watched Beast boy and Cyborg make fools of themselves on Dance Dance Revolution and shook his head and smiled. 'Still kids at heart I'd admire that,' he thought and then a familiar person came into his sight. 'No, it couldn't be. Beast boy was—

"Hey Robin," said BB as he saw who his leader was looking at.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you Beast boy," said Robin.

"Dude it's in the past."

"Yeah, but is that really her or someone who looks like her?" said Cyborg. "I mean I could scan her, but I think she'd get angry if I asked. Maybe Raven—

"It doesn't matter Cyborg. It's been over for a long time. I've moved on, and I think we should leave her alone to live her life. That's what I've been doing," said BB. "Besides she has a boyfriend. I saw them recently and instead of feeling sad and hurt, I felt nothing. That's how I knew it was time to move on."

"Wow B, you're becoming a man right before our eyes," said Cyborg.

"Well," he smirked. "I'm not 20 yet so let's play some more games," said BB.

Afterwards they went for some pizza, enjoying each other's company and having a good time. When Cyborg got a call from Bumblebee, he left the table to take it in private, leaving Robin and Beast boy waiting for the pizzas.

"Hey Beast boy."

"Yeah."

"You think you'll ever find love again?"

"I don't know if what Terra and I had was love, but you never know. I mean I had a crush on this girl before Terra came into the picture."

"Whatever happened to her?"

"I don't know. I met her in the city one time, and that was it."

"Maybe you can look her up."

"Someday maybe," said BB. "Right now I just want to concentrate on my best buddy getting married and spending the time we have left together as Titans. So I made this list…"


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5

The sun was coming up and moved its rays over the meditating empath. She smiled as she opened her eyes. It was the start of a new day, and one day closer to leaving Titans's Tower forever. Suddenly her smile was gone as she sighed and stepped down from her meditative position, walking towards the door to see it open to a green changeling.

"Hey Raven," he said with a smile on his face, which looked too devious for its own good.

"Ok, what's going on? You're up early, and that's never a good thing."

"We're all going out to breakfast today, so I came to get you."

"Why?"

"You know the list I told you about. Well I made it and I thought going out to breakfast would be a good start to the day."

"All right let's go," said Raven as she followed him into the tower.

Breakfast had been a good idea. The Titans enjoyed not having to cook in the morning and relaxing while the food came to them.

"The list is a good idea B," said Cy as he stuffed his face while BB cringed.

"Uh yeah thanks. Anyway I thought we could go to the beach today. We hardly have any time to go but since crime is low, I thought it would be a good idea," said BB.

"That's so wonderful Beast boy," said Starfire.

"Yeah sounds relaxing," said Robin.

"You don't know the meaning of relaxing when you have a wedding to plan," said Bumblebee with her wedding binder on the table.

"Well I can tell you need this now Karen. We can go over some more of the plans later," said Cyborg as he held his fiancee to him.

"Ok, it sounds like I'm beat anyway," said Bumblebee and then she looked to Raven. "What about you Raven?"

"Gee thanks for putting me on the spot," said Raven.

"No problem," smirked Bumblebee. "So?"

"Sounds good to me," said Raven.

"Say what!" exclaimed Cyborg.

"If any of you make a big thing about this, I'm not going," said Raven as she glared at Cyborg.

Beast boy smiled. "We wouldn't think of it Rae."

"All right! Let's pack it up and move on out," said Cyborg.

Raven was starting to regret saying yes to going to beach. The bathing suit under her clothes was not hers but something she borrowed from Starfire. She was just going to wear her leotard, but Starfire and Bumblebee had strongly protested. It was a two piece purple bathing suit that Starfire hadn't worn.

Once everything was set on their spot on the beach, Robin, Starfire, and Beast boy headed towards the water while Raven took out her book, sat on her chair underneath her umbrella, and started to read. It wasn't long when she felt two pairs of eyes on her. "What?" she said looking up from her book.

"Oh no I did not find you a bathing suit so you could just sit out and read a book," said Bumblebee.

"I'm not exactly comfortable with be gawked at while being half naked at the beach."

"Raven, we're here to spend time with each other," said Cyborg. "I even put on my waterproof body on. The least you can do is join us for a little while in the water."

Raven sighed. "Fine," she said as she closed her book and stood up. "I'll meet you in the water," she said as the couple headed to the water.

When Raven removed her clothes, she got a whistle and growled before she used her powers to hide her body as she opened a portal that dropped her right into the water. She made sure her body stayed under the water as she watched her friends in the water.

"You know you're not going to have much fun that way," said Beast boy as he floated in front of her.

"Whatever," she said as she suddenly felt self conscious about the lack of clothes she was wearing. It was then that she noticed Beast boy in his hero suit. "Why aren't you wearing swimming shorts?"

"Well uh you never know when crime's a foot. Besides if I shift into an animal while fighting, it's embarrassing when I shift back and everyone sees me naked," he blushed.

"Oh," said Raven as she blushed but could see in his eyes that there was something else. "What is the other reason Beast boy?"

"I'll tell you if you tell me."

"Tell you what?"

"Why you're so self conscious about your body?"

Raven sighed. "I guess that's fair. In Azarath I was taught that modesty is the respectable way to live as a female. I was taught that exposing the body in a provocative way would send me to hell ironically enough. It would attract the wrong attention from males, and I would end up like my mother. They feared I would end up like Trigon. I'm glad I was able to prove them wrong."

BB smiled. "That makes sense I guess, but the person makes the clothes. The clothes don't make the person. Anyway I wear my suit to cover up the scars of my past. My body has been though a lot of hell in its life and no one should have to see it, not even me if I can help it."

She could feel his pain, and it sadden her greatly. She found her arms around the him.

Raven quickly disappeared after her display of affection towards Beast boy. Standing in the middle of her room in just her bikini, she blushed, thinking about how warm and solid his body felt against hers as she blew up her pillow.

'Well that wasn't embarrassing,' she thought as she entered her bathroom, removed her bathing suit, and tried to relax under the water of the shower.

'Come on Rae Rae you know you loved it.'

'Who's there?' Raven asked as she moved her face out of the water.

'Affection, nice to meet you finally.'

'Why are you here?' Raven asked, annoyed.

'You felt something when BB held us in his arms. You wanted to make him feel better.'

'There has to be more than that. I wouldn't just show anyone affection.'

'You're right about that Rae Rae.'

'Would you please stop calling me that. Anyway—

'There's someone new here. I haven't seen her, but there's been some gossip. A powerful emotion has arisen.'

'I'll visit later. Thank you affection,' she said as she rinsed her hair, body, and then got out of the shower.

Walking back into her room in a towel, she went to her closet and then dresser to get her clothes. Dressing in her usually leotard, cloak, belt, and boots, she made her way into the hall to see Beast boy walking passed her room but he stopped as soon as he smelled her.

"Hey Raven."

"Beast boy."

"You hugged me," he smiled.

Raven rolled her eyes. "Don't let it go to your head."

"You like me."

"I like all my friends Beast boy."

"Yeah, but you don't hug them."

"You showed a side of yourself I rarely get to see, your vulnerability. I could sense you were feeling down, and I tired to comfort you the best I could."

"I appreciate the hug Rae. The first time around I didn't hug you back because I was so shocked. I'm glad I got to return the hug. You made me feel better," he smiled.

His smile did funny things to her stomach. She felt nervous all of a sudden. "No problem."

After lunch Raven went to visit her mind. Looking into her mirror, she was pulled in instantly and landed gracefully on a hard surface. What surprised her was all her emotions waiting for her. This did not make her feel ready to face whatever her emotions were going to tell her.

"Well this is unexpected," said Raven.

"We wouldn't all be gathered here if the situation wasn't serious," said Knowledge.

"I—I don't want to be here. I don't want to talk about this," said Timid.

"We have to do this Timid," said Brave.

"It's pointless. It's not like we can do anything about it," said Rage.

"When's the meeting over?" asked Rude, who was bored out of her mind.

"Yeah, I'm ready to sleep," said Lazy.

"This is too important for sleep," said Happy. I'm so excited about this!"

"Me to," said Affection.

"You said there was a new emotion," said Raven to Affection. "Is that why I'm here?"

"Yes," said Knowledge. "She has only shown herself to me but will not show herself to you until you acknowledge her as a part of you. She's an emotion we never thought was possible for us to have."

"How does that make any sense?" asked Raven.

"She will appear when you realize what you have felt all along," said Knowledge.

Raven sighed. "Great, a cryptic emotion."

"She fears you will not acknowledge her as a part of you and disappear. She doesn't want to disappear," said Affection.

"Why would I want her to disappear? I know I've had trouble expressing you all in the past, but I've become better at it since the defeat of my father."

"You have come a long way Raven," said Knowledge. "We understand that, but she's just being cautious."

"All right well I guess this has been a productive visit," said Raven as she turned away from her emotions and reappeared in her room.

She needed air and the roof was the best place to get it. Instead of meditating like she normally would, she sat down on the roof, leaving her legs dangling off the edge. 'Who could this new emotion be?' thought Raven. She knew it would drive her crazy, but she had to patient and hope the emotion would reveal herself. 'I can be patient,' thought Raven. 'I hope,' she sighed and then decided that meditation would most likely feel calmer then she was now.

"Raven, we're going out for pizza. You coming?" asked Beast boy as he observed her body language. She seemed relax but also on edge. 'Dude how is that possible?'


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6

Bumblebee looked at the excited eyes of her fiancee and Beast boy as the baker brought over potential cake samples for the wedding. She smiled at their expressions before they sat down at the table before the baker and the cake samples.

"Oh man we gotta get chocolate Karen, it delicious," said Cyborg.

"It is good Vic, but I love the red velvet," said Bumblebee.

"Dude, why not get both?" said BB. "Oh and get the lavender, it's great!"

Bumblebee smirked. "Lavender, huh?"

"Yeah, and what's with the look Karen?" asked BB.

"Besides being a good cake flavor, what else do you like about it BB?" she asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about," said BB.

"Vanilla butter cream," said Cyborg.

"Sounds good to me Sparky," said Bumblebee. "Make sure lavender is one of the flavors."

"Very good I will get your cake order in right away," said the Baker as Cyborg went with him to pay.

"I'm talking about a certain half demon Titan that you're sweet on."

"Are you saying I like her?"

Bumblebee smiled. "If the lavender cake fits."

"She's my teammate and a very good friend. I would never do anything to destroy that."

"So, that's a yes then?"

"Karen, where's this coming from?"

"You cuddled against her as a cat."

"I was tired, and she was the closest warm body for me to take a cat nap."

"Sure, keep telling yourself that. I know the truth. It's obvious in your interaction with her."

"You won't tell anyone, especially Raven."

"I promise BB. You know I think you two would make a good couple."

"Really?"

"Yeah," said Karen as she smiled and then she frowned, realizing something. "What happens when you two go your separate ways? Are you going to tell her you love her and ask her to come with you or are you planning to never tell her?"

Beast boy thought about what Bumblebee told him hours ago while he sat on the roof of the tower. He had kept his feelings for the empath in the back of his mind until now. It was just hitting him that he may never see her for a while after the Titans go their separate ways. It was hard to imagine never seeing Raven everyday. He didn't know what to do, but there was still time to figure out his plans before he left the Titans.

"Never again."

Beast boy smiled, hearing the voice of the person he was just thinking about. "That bad, huh?"

"I'm never hanging out with Robin and Starfire alone ever again."

"What happened?" asked BB as he watched her sit next to him on the roof.

"We spent the whole day at the mall followed by a romantic movie. I hate being the third wheel, especially when they're making out right next to me in the movie theater. I thought it was nice that Starfire offered to go to my favorite cafe, but it didn't go well."

"I'm afraid to ask what, but I want to know," said BB.

"It was poetry night, and Starfire got up and red a love poem that she had written about Robin to the whole audience."

Beast boy cracked up laughing as he fell on his back. He almost fell off the roof but caught himself. "O—oh my god that's hilarious!" he laughed as he sat back up. "Who was more embarrassed, you or Robin?"

"Robin was actually quite touched but still embarrassed. I on the other hand got stares from most of the audience looking at me like what were you thinking bringing your friends here?"

"I don't know I think it's kind of sweet what Starfire did," said BB.

"Yes nothing screams romantic like proclaiming your love in front of many strangers."

"Well, what do you think is romantic Raven?"

"I wouldn't know. I've never been a relationship long enough to be romanced. Can we change the subject?"

"Ok, well we picked the cake flavors chocolate, red velvet, and lavender."

"Lavender, why?"

BB blushed. "U—um well they needed a third flavor and it was delicious."

"That's my favorite cake."

"Wow, what a coincidence," said BB as he stood up quickly. "Uh we should get inside I'm sure Cy's making dinner as we speak," he said as he disappeared from the roof.

He was acting weird, but that wasn't really new to her. He was lying about why he chose the cake, and he did blush. It was then she realized something. 'He was thinking about me,' she thought and then it all came crashing down on her. 'Beast boy has feelings for me,' she said as one of her emotions said bingo.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch 7

It had been a long night for Raven as she barely got sleep last night from her realization yesterday. She had woken up on the couch of the living room as the sun moved across her body. She sighed. 'I guess I slept here last night,' she thought, not even remembering how she got out here.

'BB loves us!'

'Ah! Happy don't scare me like that,' said Raven as she stood up from the couch.

Suddenly something dawned on Raven. 'Wa—wait a minute it's Love. She's the one that's been hiding from me, but I—I can't—

'No! Don't say such a thing!' exclaimed Affection. 'You know it's true deep inside you Raven. That's why she exists, she exists because of Garfield.'

'We love him Raven. We always have in your own way,' said Love. 'Don't shut me out please.'

Raven sat back on the couch. 'I'm leaving in a few months. It's best to leave things the way they are.'

'Why?' asked Love.

'I don't know if I have anything to give. It's so unfamiliar. I've never felt—

'You admit it then?' asked Love. 'You do love him. You can't deny it to yourself.'

Raven sighed. 'Fine I admit it but nothing can happen. It's too risky. I could end up hurting him, and that's the last thing I want to do,' she thought as she came out of her mind to discover tears on her face, reminding her how much she just wanted to let it out, let everything go. "I can't," she said out loud as she wiped the tears away, putting up her hood.

"Can't what?" asked Robin.

"It's not important," said Raven as she passed Robin on her way to make her tea.

"Morning y'all," said Cy as he walked into the kitchen with Bumblebee right beside him.

"Morning," said Robin and Raven.

"Oh friends, isn't it a glorious morning?" said Starfire as she entered the kitchen.

"It sure is Star," said Robin as he smiled at his girlfriend.

Raven could feel the overwhelming feeling of love in the kitchen, and she needed to get out and get some fresh air. "I'll be on the roof meditating," said Raven as she levitated herself and her tea out of the room.

"Is she all right?" asked Cy.

"Whatever it is, I think she needs to handle it on her own," said Robin.

"Oh I hope she will come to us if she needs to," said Starfire.

After breakfast Beast boy decided to go for a swim in the indoor pool since Cyborg and Bumblebee were going over wedding plans. A moment of hesitancy came over as he looked around to make sure no one was coming. Stripping to his swim shorts, he threw his uniform onto one of the beach chairs.

Jumping into the pool, he felt the cold water hit his body and he felt good. It seemed like ages since he went for a swim in his own skin. His uniform had always been a source of protection for the Changeling to hide his deformed body from himself and the world. He couldn't believe he had told Raven about that, but he smiled. There was just something about her that made him feel happy inside.

He sighed, floating on his back. 'Could I really ask her to come with me?' he thought. He shook his head. 'She'd ask why and then I'd have to tell her and risk losing her forever. I don't want that to happen,' he thought as he disappeared under the water again.

Resting in the shallow end after transforming into different sea animals, he thought about his birthday that was coming up in a couple of days, and his best friend's wedding. He should be excited but all he could think about was the end of the Titans. When he left the Doom Patrol, it had been his decision to leave. He had been in control of his life and now he didn't know what he was going to do, but he survived his past so he knew he could survive anything put in his path.

Suddenly an idea smacked him in the face. 'I could go back to the Doom Patrol. I've grown up some. I have missed them a lot, and it would be good to continue protecting the world from villains.' He smiled, thinking this was the best course of action. 'Besides I'm sure I have a lot more to learn and maybe I can teach them a thing or to.'

Getting out of the pool, he grabbed his uniform and before he could put it on, he came face to face with Raven, and his heart started to rapidly beat. "Uh he—hey Raven, what's—?"

"Cyborg wanted to talk to everyone, so I was sent to get you,' said Raven as she tried to stare at anything but BB's body.

"It's ok Rae you can look," said BB. "I know it's not much to look at, but—

"I—it's not that," Raven blushed. "I just wanted to be respectful," she said and suddenly she felt something fuzzy and warm holding her hands. Looking at her hands, she saw two big green hands with claws holding her hands delicately. Raven smiled as she felt his real hands for the first time. "They're so soft."

BB blushed and started to feel the skin of her hands to, and they felt so delicate and smooth. "You have pretty hands Raven."

"I—I like your claws," she blushed, blowing up one of the chairs and then letting go of his hands. "Uh maybe you should get dressed and meet us in the living room."

"Sounds like a plan," BB smiled. "Thanks Rae."

"For what?"

"For not judging my appearance."

"I would never do that Beast boy. There's nothing wrong with the way you look," said Raven before she left the room.

Everyone was gathered in the living room on the couch, waiting for the engaged couple to make another announcement.

"So, we're having the wedding in New York," said Bumblebee. "My family lives there, and Cyborg's grandparents Tucker and Maude moved there about a year ago. We've invited our families and of course you're all invited to as well as my team."

"The thing is I was thinking BB and Rob could be my best men, and—

"Say no more friend Cyborg. Raven and I would love to be bridesmaids to friend Bumblebee," said Starfire.

"What! You have got to be kidding—Starfire looked at her with pleading eyes. Raven sighed. "Fine we would love to be your bridesmaids Bumblebee."

"Good," Bumblebee smirked, "because you really didn't have a say in the matter," she said as Starfire laughed.

"So you have set a date then?" asked Robin.

"A week before we go our separate ways. We thought Friday at the end of the week would be good. We have everything covered for the most part, but Bumblebee and I might have to go to New York to wrap up the rest of our wedding plans." Cyborg smirked. "Don't worry Rob we'll keep you in the loop."

"That's all I ask," said Robin.

Raven looked from the couple to Beast boy, who had been unnaturally silent during the whole conversation. Sitting next to the shapeshifter on the couch, she could see he was thinking about something deeply. "Everything ok?"

BB came out of his thoughts to see two lovely dark purple eyes looking worryingly at him. "Yeah, just everything feels like it's happening so fast."

"Don't worry B it will be all right," said Cy as he sat on the other side of BB. He smiled. You're birthday's coming up. We'll go all out for you man."

"Thanks Cy," said BB. "I'll just concentrate on the days we have left together."

"That's the spirit friend Beast boy!" said Starfire.

"All right now that this is over with, I'm making everyone lunch, even you BB," said Cy.

Before they could all head towards the kitchen to share another meal together, the doorbell rang, making Robin tense but ready for anything as all the Titans made their way towards the door. They were right behind him as he answered the door.

"Herald, what are you doing here?" asked Bumblebee.

"Don't marry him Karen, I still love you," said Herald.

"Say what!" exclaimed Cyborg.

"Victor, Herald is my ex-boyfriend."


	8. Chapter 8

Ch 8

Cyborg was nervous as his fiancee dragged Herald away to talk, just the two of them. He wondered what they were talking about, and what was about to happen. Sitting on the couch, he waited to find out what would happen.

"Hey Cy," said BB as he sat next to him on the couch. "Robin, Starfire, and Raven went out to get lunch."

"Why didn't you go with them?" asked Cy.

"I thought it would be better if you had a friend with you right now."

"There's nothing you can do B."

"I can be here for you like you've always been there for me. Cy she loves you. She wouldn't be marrying you if she didn't."

"I know."

"So I'm guessing you knew nothing about Herald being her ex-boyfriend?"

"It never came up and now I'm wondering why."

"You'll have to ask her."

"Honestly I'm afraid to know the answer B."

"You love her, have faith in that Cy."

"I swear I was talking to Raven right now."

BB smiled. "She's one smart cookie, helped us through a lot of stuff over the years."

"You know I'm going to miss that. I'm going to miss all of you."

"Dude I thought we weren't going to do this now. It's not time yet," said BB as he turned away, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"I'm sorry B. Come here man, it's going to be all right," he said as he held the crying shapeshifter in his arms.

"I—I'm not ready to say goodbye yet."

"You don't have to B, and it's not goodbye. We'll see each other again and keep in contact. You'll never be alone Beast boy."

BB smiled at Cy, wiping the tears from his face. "I know, thanks buddy."

"No problem," Cy smiled.

"Sparky?" said Bumblebee as she entered the room with Herald. "Everything ok?"

"Yeah," said Cy as he looked at BB and then to her. "We should talk."

"I'm sorry I had to come under these circumstances," said Herald as he followed BB in the kitchen. "The last thing I want to do is break up an engagement."

"If you really love Karen, you wouldn't have done this Herald."

"What would you know about love?"

"I haven't had the best track record with romantic relationships, but I know the love of a child for his parents, his foster parents, the love of a friend for another friend, and the love of family with being with the Titans. There are different kinds of love Herald, but I don't need to be in a romantic relationship to know what you're doing is wrong."

"I have to try Beast boy. We were together for so many years, and I can't imagine my life without here in it. Haven't you ever felt that way about someone?"

Beast boy smiled. "Yeah, but I wouldn't force myself into a situation that I knew would hurt her. I would let her go because that's what's best for her and yes even me and because I love her."

"I'm sorry I can't do that."

"It's not your choice Herald, it's Karen's. If she doesn't want to be with you, you have to let go. It will hurt, but you'll move on eventually."

"I'll wait outside," said Herald as he left the kitchen.

Beast boy sighed as he sat down at the table. He hoped everything would work out between his best friend and someone he considered a sister. Then something in the air caught his nose and he knew. "How long have you been listening?" asked BB as Starfire came in almost squeezing the life out of him.

"That was most insightful friend Beast boy. You truly have a way with words."

"Um it was nothing really. We support each other all the time," said BB.

"It was something Beast boy," said Robin. "I'm sure Cyborg is thankful for the support right about now."

"So, who is this mystery girl that you love?" asked Starfire.

"Starfire!" exclaimed Raven. "That's personal."

"It's ok Rae," he said as he looked at Starfire. "I—I haven't exactly told her yet, and I'm not sure she feels the same."

"You'll never know until you tell her Beast boy," said Robin.

"It's complicated," said BB.

"Perhaps it is wise to give it some time to think over," said Starfire.

"Yeah sounds good to me. So, what did you bring to eat?" BB asked excitedly.

Raven rolled her eyes but smiled beneath her hood. She knew she would take Starfire's advice to and think about her relationship with Beast boy.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch 9

Raven had decided to start off her morning at her favorite cafe in the city. She needed some distance from the tower. Everyone's emotions had been especially overwhelming yesterday. In the cafe people's emotions were less chaotic and more calm. She sighed after taking a sip of her tea.

"Raven."

"Did you follow me here?" she asked as they took a seat at her table. "What do you want?"

"You have to talk to her, convince her she's making a big mistake."

"Cyborg is my friend Herald. Why would I convince the woman he loves to leave her?"

"She will only break his heart."

"Like she broke yours. Your past relationship with Bumblebee is none of my business. She has made her choice and now you must make the choice to let go," she said as she got up from the table. Before she could leave the cafe, she felt someone holding her back. "I suggest you let go of my wrist before I make you." She felt him let go as she walked out of the cafe.

"It's not like he can offer her anything," said Herald, making Raven stop in her tracks.

"What are you talking about?" she asked as she turned around to face him.

"He's a robot," said Herald. "What physical relationship can they hope to have?"

"There's more to a relationship then sex," said Raven. "Once again it's none of your business so I suggest you stop talking and go back to where you came from."

"You're as cold as they come. No wonder why you're not in a relationship. You probably scare them away before they have the chance to get to know—AH!" he yelled.

Raven came out of her head to see a green wolf attacking Herald. "Beast boy!" yelled Raven. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" she said as she brought the wolf over to her, trying to calm him down with her powers. She faced Herald. "I think it's time you left," she said as Herald walked away. Letting the green wolf down onto the sidewalk, he changed back into his human form. "Why?"

"I don't like how he talked to you, and I got angry. I'm sorry Raven, but you can't tell me he didn't deserve it."

"That's beside the point Beast boy. I could have handled him myself. I don't need—

"I know, but that's what friends are for, right? I got your back no matter what."

"So what were you doing around here?"

"I was tracking Herald. He was following you, so I followed him. I wanted to make sure nothing was going to happen to you, and I know, I know you can handle yourself. I didn't trust him."

Raven smiled. "Thanks for having my back Beast boy even if I didn't need it," she said as he smiled, and she felt the butterflies in her stomach.

Beast boy had convinced Raven to go to breakfast with him even though she had assured him that the tea she had before was enough for her. Sitting in a booth, they both ordered their meals.

"Think of this as an apology breakfast," said BB. "I'm buying."

"That's nice of you Beast boy, but it's not necessary. I forgive you."

"I know," said BB as he blushed. "I—I just wanted to spend some time with you."

"Oh," said Raven as she blushed as well. "Well you could have just said so Beast boy. I would have accepted your invitation."

"Really!" he exclaimed.

She could feel his excitement rush through her, and it was overwhelming. She managed to keep in control of her emotions. "Yes," she smiled.

"You know you've been smiling more lately."

"What, is it a crime or something?"

"No, it looks really beautiful on you."

Raven didn't know how the whole diner hadn't imploded with everyone inside. 'How is this possible?' she thought.

'You're accepting me Raven,' said Love. 'You're accepting your feelings for Beast boy.'

"Uh Raven, everything ok?" asked BB.

"Yes. Sorry, did you say something?"

"I'm glad you came with me."

"Me to."

"Do—do you think you'd want to do this again with me?"

Raven was shocked. 'Is he asking what I think he's asking?' she thought. "Are—are you asking me out?"

"I've always had feelings for you Rae, and I want to see where it goes."

"I—I've had feelings for you to Beast boy," she said as she looked him in the eyes to see the shocked expression on his face.

"Really?"

"Yes, and I will go out with you," she said as BB took her hand in his and smiled at her.

"I feel like the luckiest guy on the planet."

"I feel pretty lucky myself," she said as she smiled at him once again.


	10. Chapter 10

Ch 10

It was the day of Beast boy's birthday, and everyone woke up early to get the tower decorated. Everyone but Raven was surprised she wasn't complaining about it the whole time. She looked like she was content decorating the tower. Bumblebee had a feeling something was up, but she didn't know what. Before she could talk to Raven, she was interrupted.

"All right so who's going to get the birthday boy?" asked Cyborg.

"I'll do it," said Raven, making sure she didn't seem too excited about it. "I have to get something from my room anyway."

Raven disappeared down the hall and stopped at Beast boy's door. Before she could knock, the door slid open and she saw two confused but pleased green eyes staring back at her. "Hey Rae, should I pretend to be surprised?"

"You heard us, didn't you?"

"These babies aren't just for decoration," said BB as he wiggled his ears.

"Adorable but we should really get to the living room, everyone's waiting."

"Sure but I thought we could have our first date tonight. How does dinner and a nice walk in the park sound?"

Raven smiled. "It sounds nice, but we haven't even told the team were together yet."

"I thought we could do that after presents if you want them to know."

"I do," said Raven as she watched him take her hand in his and hold it before planting a kiss on the back of her hand.

Beast boy let go of her hand and walked beside her into the living room where everyone yelled surprise. He acted surprised as he engaged with his friends before settling on the couch with his presents.

"Wow Robin a new uniform," said BB.

"You're growing out of your old ones," said Robin. "I had 5 copies of it made for you."

"Thanks Rob," smiled BB as he moved onto Starfire's gift. "A stuffed green monkey."

"I just thought of you when I saw it friend."

"Thanks Starfire that means a lot," he said as he moved to Bumblebee's gift. "A new mp3 player, thanks Karen."

"You're old one needed to be updated, and I know from Cyborg how much you like music."

BB smiled at her before opening Cyborg's. "A holo ring."

"Just in case you don't always want to be noticed," Cy smirked.

"Thanks man, but I only wanted to be noticed by one woman," said BB.

"B, what are you talking about?" asked Cy.

"Open my gift first before you answer him Beast boy," said Raven.

"You—you got me a moped," said BB as he looked at his green and black moped.

"I made you a moped," said Raven.

"H—how?"

"Cyborg's been teaching me about building vehicles for a long time now, and I know how hard you worked for the one you had previously. I wanted to give you something that I made," said Raven.

"How the hell did I NOT know about this?" asked Cy.

"Well," Raven smirked. "There's something else you don't know about."

"Raven and I are going on a date with each other," said BB.

"WHAT!" they all exclaimed accept Bumblebee.

"I knew something was up. Raven was too happy today putting up decorations," said Bumblebee.

"Oh this is most joyous," said Starfire as she hugged Beast boy and then Raven. "We can do the triple dating!"

"No! Too many strong emotions at once, not a goof idea," said Raven.

"Um not to be insensitive but since when do you two like each other? asked Cyborg.

"Always," BB and Rae said.

"Really? Because it looked like you two hated each other at first and then formed some kind of friendship," said Robin.

"You were mentored by one of the greatest detectives in the world, and you couldn't figure it out?" smirked Bumblebee.

"I'm not that smart when it comes to love," said Robin. "That's why Star complements me so well," he said as Starfire hugged him.

"Aw that's so sweet man," said Cyborg as Robin glared at him.

"Anyway we're going on our first date tonight," smiled BB.

"Well I guess there's nothing more to say then congratulations you two," said Bumblebee. "We're happy for you, right?" she said as she faced her fiancé, Robin, and Starfire.

"Yes," Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg said.

"Thanks for the support," smiled BB as he looked at Raven. "I love the gift Rae, but you were the real gift." He thought about it and then blushed. "Wait that sounded wrong. Sorry."

Beast boy and Raven sat in a comfy booth overlooking the view of Jump City. Once they had ordered their meals for dinner, silence was between the couple. Raven was sure Beast boy would start talking. He was the most sociable out of the two of them and while she liked silence, it didn't feel right in this situation.

"Beast boy, everything ok?"

"Yeah," he smiled. "I—I've just been thinking a lot about what will happen when we leave the tower. I mean I was initially going to rejoin the Doom Patrol, but things have changed. Well I was thinking we could have our own adventure together. I have nothing planned for that, but that's what adventure is all about. Then I thought you might have come up with a plan once you leave the Titans."

"Isn't it a little premature? I mean this is our first date."

"I know," he smiled, "but I have a feeling about us."

"What feeling is that Beast boy?"

"We're going to last forever, and it's Garfield or Gar if you want."

"You're so sure about that, aren't you. Why?" she asked.

"I've never felt this strongly about anyone in my life. You know we're not so different and maybe you'll learn why if you come with me after all the other Titans go their own ways."

"Well," she smiled. "I can't say I'm not intrigued."

"If you need time to think about—

"No, I trust you Be—Gar. I want to come with you."

"You know I don't have a plan after that, and you still want to—

"Well I was going to do something after we split from the other Titans but maybe we can do this together."

"What is it Rae?" he asked.

"I've been wondering for a while if I had any relatives out there. My mother never mentioned any, but I was curious. I found out I have an aunt and uncle in London. I haven't had the nerve to contact them, so I thought I would show up and meet them in person."

"Sounds good to me," said BB as his hand met hers on the table.

"Happy birthday Gar," she smiled.

"This is literally the greatest day of my life," said BB as he leaned in and kissed Raven on the cheek. "Hey, nothing blew up!"

Raven blushed. "I have better control of my emotions, but that doesn't mean you can kiss me anytime you want."

"Just try and stop me Rae," he smirked.

They held hands as they walked in the park. Raven thought the silence fitted the situation as she took the time to observe nature and just being with Gar. His hand against hers made her feel warm and safe. Looking up from their hands, her eyes met Gar's, and he blushed, knowing he had been caught.

"You were looking at me the whole time, weren't you?"

"Yeah but hopefully not in a creepy, stalker kind of way. I was going for your looking really lovely tonight Rae."

"You look handsome to Gar. Did Robin dress you or what?" she teased.

"Um I mean he helped. I'm not much of a dress up kind of guy."

"I know what you mean. I don't like to dress up either. Starfire picked out this dress for me," she said as Gar's eyes roamed over her body wearing a dark purple skin tight dress with a v-neck. "What?" she asked as she blushed.

"The dress hugs your body in all the right places, but the color isn't you."

"Um thanks," she said feeling a weird but pleasant sensation when he complimented her.

"I do prefer you in your uniform though. You seem more natural in those clothes, more comfortable in your own skin."

"It's true I do feel that way in my uniform," Raven sighed. "Words can't express how much I want to take off this dress." Once she heard herself say that, she knew she couldn't take it back as she looked at a blushing Garfield. It was then that she reached out to his emotions to see he was feeling nervous, excited, and lust. "U—uh u sorry I didn't mean—

"I—I know what you meant, and you just searched my feelings."

"Ho—how did—?"

"Just a feeling," he smirked. "I know what you mean to. This suit feels so constricting."

"You're not going to take off your clothes now are you?"

BB moved in closer to her body. "Only if you want me to," he teased.

Raven smiled as she leaned into him. "How about in the privacy of my room?"

"R—really?" BB blushed.

"No," Raven laughed.

Her laugher filled his ears, and he smiled at her making her stop. He closed the distance between their lips in a soft kiss before moving away from her body. "I love you Raven."

"I love you to Garfield."

"Greatest date of my life."

"Ditto," she said as she reciprocated his kiss before they took the long way home.


	11. Chapter 11

Ch 11 (A few months later…)

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss each other," said the priest as Victor and Karen kissed in front of their friends and family cheering.

The reception was filled with good food, drinks, and dancing. Everyone was having the time of their lives accept Raven who needed to get away from all strong emotions she was feeling. Finding a secluded spot, she sat down outside under a tree and decided to meditate.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos," she chanted as she began to feel her headache disappear. She felt calmer and at peace floating over the grass.

A few minutes later she brought her body down to the grass and opened her eyes to see a sleeping green wolf waiting for her. She couldn't help but smile at the sight of him. She was touched that he wanted to be with her and that he had the patience to wait for her. Running her hand through his fur, she watched as he woke up, got up from his position, and moved so his face rested on her thigh and his body rested against the grass.

"It's been a crazy day, hasn't it Gar?" she said as the green wolf kept his gaze on her. "It's not easy for me to go to occasions like this, but I did for Cyborg and Bumblebee. They look so happy together, and I'm glad they have each other," she said as she felt the wolf's paw on her knee. "You know you can turn back at any time Garfield," she said as the wolf stood up, licked her face, and then changed into his human form.

"Are you nervous for what's coming?" asked Gar as he sat right beside her.

"Months ago I was but I'm not alone anymore," she smiled as she felt him hold her hand.

"You were never alone Raven. I've always been there."

"Persistently so."

Gar smiled. "Well I was thinking about what we would do after we visit your relatives. I was thinking we could visit the Doom Patrol and then I can show you where I grew up in Africa."

"Thats sounds nice Gar," she said as she lied her head on his shoulder.

"Hey Raven, what about Azarath?" he asked and suddenly he felt her head shift on his shoulder and realizing something was wrong. "Sorry Rae, I didn't mean—

"It was destroyed by Trigon. There's nothing left," she said as she felt his arm around her.

"You're wrong Rae. There's you. Maybe sometime you can tell me all about growing up there, the good and the bad times. No matter what I'm always going to be here for you Rae so don't think you can drive me away."

Raven smiled. "Would never dream of it," she said as she lifted her head off his shoulder and kissed him softly on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you to Rae," he said as his lips reciprocated her kiss, bringing her body closer to his.

Lying down on the grass, the couple held each other while looking at the beautiful night sky. They smiled as they held each other close in the cool night. His body kept them both warm as they fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Ch 12

Five Titans waited outside the tower as Cyborg went around the whole tower one last time to make sure everything was secure. Once he made his way outside to join his friends and wife, he put the tower on permanent lockdown so no one could get in the tower.

"Well this is it y'all," said Victor Stone.

"All right does everybody have their communicators?" asked Richard Grayson as they all nodded. "If any of you come across any trouble, don't hesitate to call."

"You got it Rob," smiled Garfield.

Karen couldn't help but be distracted by the red headed alien, who had been floating and smiling all day. "What's up with you Kori?" she asked.

"Should we tell them Richard?" asked Kori.

"What is she talking about?" asked Raven.

"Richard and I are engaged!" Kori exclaimed happily.

"Oh my god that's great Kori," said Karen as she hugged the alien. "Congratulations!"

"Thank you friend Karen."

"It's about time you two got hitched," said Victor. "I'm happy for you both."

"Thanks Vic," smiled Richard.

"So when's the wedding?" asked Gar.

"A year from now at 7pm," said Kori as she gave each Titans an RSVP to their wedding with the details of the location.

"How long have you two actually been engaged?" asked Raven.

"It was months before Victor and Karen got engaged. Once they announced their engagement, we pushed back ours," said Richard.

It was time to go as the Titans said their goodbyes for now. Victor and Karen took off first in his car as they headed on a long road trip back to New York. Richard and Kori left next in the T-ship to her home planet and months later they would be living and defending Gotham city from villains.

"I can't believe this is it," said Gar as he gazed at the tower one last time.

"You never know what can happen in the future Gar."

"Do you know something I don't?"

"No but the possibilities are endless," she smiled, excited about their new adventure together as she opened up a portal to London, England.


	13. Chapter 13

Ch 13

It was a rainy day in London as Garfield woke up to the sound of water hitting against the glass of their hotel room. It wasn't the only sound that passed through his ears as he heard his girlfriend Raven meditating in front of the window, floating in mid air. He smiled at the site before getting out of bed, stretching his limbs, and walking until he stood right next to Raven.

"How long have you been meditating?"

"A couple of hours."

"You're really nervous to meet them, aren't you?"

"I just don't want anything to go wrong."

"You'll be fine Rae. I'm sure if anyone is going to screw up, it will be me."

Raven smiled. "You're just trying to make me feel better."

"That's what boyfriends are for," said Gar as he hugged her from behind before making his way to the bathroom to shower.

Stepping down from her meditation position, her feet touched the floor as she looked out the window. The sun had come out, and she was hopeful it was a good sign as she went through the closet, picked out civilian clothes, and put them on. She also took out the holo ring Cyborg had given every Titan.

"You're thinking we should use them?"

Raven looked from the ring to her half-naked boyfriend dripping wet with a towel wrapped around his waist. "Uh um yes," she said as she blushed. "I don't want to startle them, and I don't want to draw attention to us."

"Good plan," he smiled before grabbing some clothes and disappearing back into the bathroom.

'He is so hot.'

'Lust?'

'Come you know you want him.'

'We have more important things to deal with then my needs,' she blushed.

"Are you ready to go?"

Raven came from her thoughts to see a stranger standing before her with blonde hair, blue eyes and civilian clothes. "Gar?"

"Yep, this is what I would look like if I never became Beast boy."

Raven came up to him and took the ring off. She smiled. "I've always preferred the way you look now Garfield," she said as his arms drew her to his body, holding her close when his lips met hers.

Garfield watched as his girlfriend nervously rung the doorbell of her relative's place. When she stood back from the door, she took a breath in and then out as she felt Gar's warm hand fall into his. She squeezed his hand, letting him know how much she appreciated the gesture.

"Hello, how can I help you?" asked a woman with black hair tied up in a bun and blue eyes.

"Hi, my name is Rachel Roth, and this is my boyfriend Garfield Logan. Are you Maiden?"

"Yes I am. What is this about?"

"Your sister Angela Roth was my mother," said Rachel as she saw the shocked expression on Maiden's face.

"Uh um come in," said Maiden as she stepped aside to let the couple inside her house. Leading them to the living room, the couple sat down on the loveseat while Maiden took the couch. "I always wondered what happened to my sister after she left home so young. I never thought she had a child. You look like her," she smiled and then realized something. "You said was, so she's gone?"

"Yes. When she left home, she felt lost, like she didn't belong anywhere. That's when she found a group that accepted her. She didn't know they were a cult at first that worshipped a horrible man. This horrible man tricked her into loving him with lies. Once she found out who he really was, it was too late. He had taken her with force and ended up pregnant with me. She escaped the cult and ended up on the streets. Feeling hopeless, she tried to commit suicide but she was stopped by a good samaritan, who took care of her and her child until the day my father came to try and take me away. I was able to escape him, but my mother wasn't. He killed her and my caregiver."

"Oh Rachel I'm so sorry," said Maiden. "I lost my sister, but you lost your mother. It must have been very hard for you."

"It was," she said as she felt Gar's arm around her, giving her the comfort she needed without words.

"Well I can see how supportive your boyfriend is of you," she smiled as the front door opened, making Maiden and the couple stand up.

"Maiden, I'm—He came into the living room to see his wife with a couple.

"Bedford," Maiden smiled. "This is our niece Rachel and her boyfriend Garfield Logan. Angela had a child."

Bedford smiled. "It's nice to meet you Rachel and Garfield. I imagine you'll both being staying here for dinner. My wife is a great cook."

"Yes you two must stay for dinner. We can get to know each other better," said Maiden.

"That sounds nice," Rachel smiled.

"Count me in," said Gar.

The couple followed Maiden and Bedford into the dinning room, and Maiden left to see to the dinner she had on the stove when the couple had arrived. Once they sat down at the table, Rachel saw a cross hanging on the wall and became uneasy.

"I can see you're admiring my cross," said Bedford as his wife came into the room to set the food down on the table.

Gar stood up from his seat. "Can I help you with anything Maiden?"

"No I'm fine dear but thanks for asking," she said as she went back into the kitchen.

"Anyway my wife and I are catholic and are faith brought us together. It helped us through some difficult times to like her sister's absence. She took it really hard."

"What about my grandparents?" asked Rachel.

"Your sister butted heads with them a lot, but they still cared about her. Honestly they were worried about her long before she left," said Bedford.

"What do you mean?" asked Rachel.

"She'd stay out late into the night and come home smelling of alcohol. I think she was depressed. Her parents and Maiden did everything they could but in the end, they couldn't help her," said Bedford. "I'm sorry you had to hear this from me."

"So, what did I miss?" asked Maiden as she set down the last of the food on the table.

"We were talking about Angela," said Bedford. "God rest her soul."

Rachel felt the rage in her threatening to come out, but she knew how to control it from all the years of meditation. She was surprised to feel Gar's emotional state in sync with hers, and it made her feel like she wasn't alone.

"Dinner looks great Maiden," said Gar.

"Thank you Garfield," said Maiden as she looked to her husband. "Bedford would you like to say grace?"

"I would love to Maiden," he smiled.

Gar looked to Rachel and could see the unease in his girlfriend's body, but he watched as she closed her eyes. He closed his eyes to and tried to tune out Bedford's prayers. Each word that dripped from his mouth was full of judgement.

"Amen," said Bedford and Maiden as they looked toward the couple. "I'm guessing you're both not religious," said Bedford.

"Well my parents were catholic but I'm an atheist," said Gar. "They didn't press their beliefs on me and taught me to believe in what is true to my heart," he said as he felt Rachel's hand hold his under the table.

"What about you Rachel?" asked Bedford.

"Agnostic," said Rachel.

"Well it doesn't matter," said Maiden. "I feel like I missed out on my sister's life, but I don't want to miss out on yours Rachel. I want to get to know and your boyfriend. He seems like a good man."


	14. Chapter 14

Ch 14

It had been a tough night for Raven after her visit with her aunt and uncle. Her emotions were all over the place, and she was surprised the hotel room had stayed intact. Nothing was out of place. At some point she felt tired and felt herself drift off to sleep. When she woke up, she felt something warm by her torso, so she carefully looked down to see a sleeping green cat curled up by her side. She was touched by this act as she smiled. Careful not to wake him, she used her powers to get off the bed and land near the bathroom. Gathering her clothes, she took one last look at her sleeping boyfriend, lightly kissed his green, furry head and disappeared into the bathroom.

The warm water felt good on her body as she began to relax, letting everything from yesterday drop from her shoulders but it didn't last long. She wasn't sure where she went from here. She had left things out when telling Maiden and Bedford about her and her mother. It seemed like the right thing to do after finding out what her relatives were, God fearing people. She sighed. 'Would they even accept me, knowing what I am? she thought.

'You won't know if you never find out,' said Knowledge.

'No! They can burn in hell for what they said about our mother,' said Rage.

'I say we reveal who we really are,' said Brave. 'They can take it or leave it.'

'Brave has a point. If they can't accept us, then they never cared about us in the first place,' said Love. 'We know who really cares about us at the end of the day, Garfield.'

'Speaking of taking care of us—said Lust.

'Lust, that's out of the question,' said Raven.

'Why? He belongs to us now, so I'm sure he won't min—

'I mind,' said Raven. 'It's too soon in the relationship to be thinking about sex.'

'It doesn't mean you don't want sex,' said Lust. 'You want him, and I know this because I'm a part of you.'

'I—she blushed. 'Of course I want him to the point that it's overwhelming, even painful but it's not the right time.'

'It's ok to be scared Raven,' said Love.

Raven came out of her mind, stepped out of the shower, turned off the water, and wrapped herself in a towel. Wiping the condensation off the mirror, she saw a young woman with pale grey skin, dark blue eyes and hair to match. Her chakra is what stood out to her. It is a part of who she is, and it was then that she knew what she had to do. By no means would it be easy but she didn't want to hide who she was. She didn't want to be ashamed of who she was and even though she knew she wasn't all the way there yet, this felt like the first step.

Looking at the clothes she brought with her in the bathroom, she realized it had been her uniform. She smiled. 'I guess I knew all along what I needed to do. I just needed to think it through inside my mind,' she smiled as she pulled her leotard on over her underwear and her bra, zipping up the back with her powers. Wrapping her cloak around her, she felt she could face anything now as she put her belt around her waist.

Raven came out of the bathroom to see Gar stretching his body in nothing but boxers by the closed curtain window. She blushed as she could feel some of her emotions raging. 'Calm down!' she thought. 'It's like he does this on purpose.'

"Hey Rae," he smiled as she turned around to face her. "Are you doing all right? I—Before he knew it, his girlfriend was holding him to her. He smiled and held her close, leaning his nose into her hair, taking in her scent.

"I'm better then I was last night. Thank you for being there for me Garfield," she said as she rested in his embrace. "Are you smelling me?"

Gar blushed. "Well you smell really good. I love your scent Rae."

"Just like I love that you seem to be comfortable with me, walking around half naked around me."

"I promise that's the only reason Rae. I'm not trying to show off or anything."

"Oh but aren't you Gar?" she said as she came to face him with a smirk on her lips.

Gar sighed. "Maybe a little bit Rae I mean I like to see you riled up sometimes. I'm sorry. I—

"It's all right. I—I—she blushed. "I don't mind the view."

"Really?" he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Please don't ever do that again," said Raven as he stopped. "Anyway I've been thinking a lot about yesterday and I've made a decision."

"What is it Rae?"

"I want to confront them with who I really am. If they can't accept me, then it's time to move on."

"I kind of figured that out when I saw you wearing your uniform," he smiled, "I'm right there with you Raven. You know that."

"I do," she smiled. "I know it leaves you open to ridicule, and I'm—

"I have no regrets about this Rae. I love you. I'd do anything for you. They can say what they want, but I know who I am inside. They can't take that from me."

"I love you to Garfield, and I'd do anything for you in return. If they cross a line, we leave and never look back."

"I'm with you on that," said Gar as he leaned in and captured her lips with his.

Raven returned the kiss, holding tightly to her boyfriend as he held her as tight as he could without hurting her. Before he knew it, Raven had him pinned against the wall, making out with him with such passion that he began to feel deliriously happy and dizzy at the same time. Ignoring his vertigo, he returned her passionate kisses with some of his own, causing Raven to almost fall to the ground until he wrapped her legs around his torso. Then he pinned her to the wall and moved his lips from her mouth down to her neck leaving hickey all along the skin. When she moaned in pleasure, he knew it was time to stop and she understood.

They were meeting Bedford and Maiden at their home disguised in their holo rings. Rachel not once let go of Gar's hand as they entered their home. Sitting in the living room with her relatives, she felt nervous but her mind was not changed. She needed to rip off the bandaid, no matter how much it hurt. She needed to know if she would be accepted.

"You sounded nervous on the phone dear. What's wrong?" asked Maiden as Rachel could feel the compassion pouring off of her aunt.

"There's some things I left out yesterday about my life," said Raven. "I didn't know how you two would react, but I need to tell the truth now."

"The truth about what exactly?" asked Bedford.

"I—I'm half demon. My mother wasn't violated by a human man, but a demon named Trigon. He was my father. I was a part of a crime fighting team called the Teen Titans for years. My boyfriend is a shapeshifter who can change into any animal," said Raven as she and Gar removed their holo rings.

"Oh my god," said Maiden. "You're a Teen Titan."

"Who cares about that Maiden? She's a demon, an abomination like her monster of a boyfriend," said Bedford. "Get out of my house!" he exclaimed.

"Bedford, no!" exclaimed Maiden.

"You're mother should have killed herself then given birth to a sinful creature," said Bedford.

Raven had to hold back Gar with her powers as he growled at Bedford. "I've heard it all before so nothing you can say is worse then what I've said about myself. I may be a demon, but I'm nothing like one. I destroyed my father from taking over the planet. I've saved many lives as a Titan but all you see is evil when you look at me. I could have attacked you, and I could have killed you but that's not who I am."

"And who is your boyfriend? What do you think he would of done if you hadn't stopped him?" asked Bedford.

"I don't know. What I do know is that he loves me and would do anything to protect me. He feels like you are hurting me, and he feels he's protecting me the only way he knows right now in his rage."

"Raven," said Maiden.

"I'm sorry I lied to you aunt Maiden, but this is the reaction I feared. I think it's best if we go now."

"Wait! I know my husband can't accept this, but I can. Maybe you feel like you can't stay but—She took her cellphone out. "If you ever feel like you want to talk, I'll be there," she smiled as Raven put her number in the cell phone Cyborg had gotten all the Titans before separating.

Raven smiled. "Thank you," she said as she hugged her aunt and left with her suspended boyfriend out the door. She knew it would take a while for Gar to calm down, so she teleported them back to their hotel room. Lying him down on the bed, she curled up right into his body and held him. "It's all right Gar. I'm all right," she said as she felt his arm draw her body to his before kissing her forehead.


	15. Chapter 15

Ch 15

"Are you sure?" asked Gar as he saw the Doom Patrol headquarters in the distance. "I mean with everything you went through with yesterday I—

"That's very considerate of you Garfield, but I'm sure seeing your former team again will be more pleasant then what we just went through. You're worried about something, what is it Gar?"

"I'm sure that Rita, Cliff, and Larry will like you, but Mento—

"He's the strong, cold silent type. He'll insult me right to my face and try to get a rise out of me, but it won't work. I know how to hold my own."

"You have no idea how hot you sounded just now," he smirked.

Raven rolled her eyes and smiled. "You are something else Garfield Logan."

"What, I can't find your powerfulness sexy?"

"I've never thought of my power as sexy."

"Well that's because you don't see yourself through my eyes."

"Do I want to know what you really think of me?"

Gar smirked. "Oh Raven you couldn't handle what I really think of you," he said as he stood so close to his girlfriend that he could smell her breath. A smirk was on his face.

"Is that a challenge?" she smirked. "You know I could just feel it off of your body without you saying a single word."

"What's the fun in that Rae?"

"I'm just teasing you Gar."

"You know what teasing could lead to?"

"What?" she asked as his arms found their way around her waist. She put her arms around his neck.

"This," he said as he softly kissed her on the lips.

She kissed him back before she pulled away. "I think we've kept them waiting long enough Gar."

"How do you know that?"

"Well because they're coming this way."

"Oh," said Gar as he blushed in embarrassment.

Raven smiled at the look on her boyfriend's face before they walked over to the Doom Patrol. She could feel Gar's nervousness.

"Welcome home kid," said Robot man as he picked up Garfield and hugged him.

"G—good to see you to Cliff," he said before he put Gar down.

"How was the trip?" asked Negative Man.

"Good, it's nice to be back Larry," he smiled.

"Garfield," said Elastic-Girl as she hugged him. "You've grown so much since the last time we saw you. You're a man now."

Mento snorted. "Hardly, he still acts like a child."

"Gee you really know how to make a person feel welcome," said Gar.

"So your team disbanded?" asked Mento.

"We all grew up Steve. Everyone had lives they wanted to live besides being heroes," said Gar as he saw Mento look towards Raven.

"It looks like you brought one of them with you."

Gar smiled. "Yes," he said as Raven stood at his side. "You remember Raven."

"The empath," said Mento. "Why is she here?"

Gar took Raven's hand in his. "She's my girlfriend Steve. We've decided to have our own adventure together."

"Well it's nice to see you again Raven. We hope to get to know you better," said Elastic-Girl.

"You to Rita I hope to get to know you all better as well," said Raven.

"I just can't believe the little runt got a girlfriend," said Robot Man.

"Me either," said Negative Man.

"Hey I heard that Cliff, Larry," said Gar.

"I guess I forgot about your elf ears," Robot Man laughed.

"Well let's get you two settled," said Rita. "You must be tired from your trip."

"Not really Raven has the power to open a portal to anywhere," said Gar.

"Wow, that's amazing Raven," said Rita.

"It comes in handy, but it can be draining on my body if I do it too often," said Raven.

"Man I wish I had that kind of power," said Robot Man.

"You'd be up to no good with it Cliff," said Larry.

"A robot can dream," said Cliff.

Raven wasn't all right as she sat up in bed in one of the Doom Patrol's guest rooms. She was catching her breath as she felt the sweat on her skin slide down her back. Looking back on it, she really should have bought more civilian clothes. She was wearing her leotard to bed, and the material wasn't exactly breathable. Remembering the nightmare she had, she stood up front bed, opened the window, and let the air travel into her room. She was just thankful she hadn't screamed bloody murder, waking up the Doom Patrol and Gar. She knew she wasn't ok about the words her uncle had spoken to her yesterday. They were filled with such hatred and rage that it hurt her.

Wiping the tears from her eyes, she took her leotard off, hung it in the bathroom connected to her room, and slid under the covers in her bra and underwear hoping she could get back to sleep. Lying on her back, she stared at the ceiling as a knock came to her door. Sensing it was Rita, she wrapped the blanket around her body, sat up, and opened the door with her powers.

"Rita?"

"Are you all right?" asked Elastic-Girl as Raven shut the door with her powers behind Rita.

"How did you—?"

"I heard a gasp as I was walking down the hall."

"Just a nightmare, it's nothing unusual."

"Oh, I'm so sorry Raven. That must be hard on you."

Raven smiled. "I can see where Gar gets his compassion from."

"I raised him the best I could, but he's always been a compassionate person. It's nice of you to say so though. So, what's wrong?"

"W—well Gar and I went to visit my relatives I didn't know I had until recently. I told my uncle who I really was, and he called me some horrible names. There was so much rage in his voice. I tried to act like it didn't affect me, but it hurt me," she said as she felt Rita's hand on her shoulder.

"I've been called horrible names for what I looked like. Being an actress was no picnic for me. It hurt to hear everything they thought was wrong with me and what I needed to fix about myself, but it's important to value yourself. If you know your worth, nobody can take it from you."

Raven smiled. "Thank you Rita, that's just what I needed to hear."

"Good," said Rita as she got off Raven's bed. "You should try and get some sleep, and I'll take you into town tomorrow for more clothes."

"Ok, how did you know?" asked Raven.

"I didn't," she smiled. "It's just nice to have another woman around to spend time with."

"Tomorrow?"

"Yes tomorrow. Oh and I think it's sweet that Gar's been hanging outside your window as a monkey. I'm sure he was concerned about you to Raven."


	16. Chapter 16

Ch 16

Morning came through the window of Raven's room, waking her up. Looking at the clock, it read 6am. She sighed. 'It looks like some things never change,' she thought, remembering she use to get up at this time at the tower. Getting up from her bed, she made her way to the bathroom, stripped her underwear and bra off, and got into the shower.

Wrapping a towel around her waist, she made her way into the room, picked some civilian clothes to put on, and got dressed. Making her way out the door, she walked towards the voices and ended up in the kitchen to see Larry making breakfast while Rita and Garfield waited patiently.

"Morning Rae," smiled Gar. "Did you sleep ok?"

"Yes well accept there was this green monkey hanging around outside my window. Do you know anything about that?"

"I was just getting some fresh air when your window came into my view. Ok maybe that didn't sound right," he blushed. "Uh anyway I was worried, and I was just keeping watch over you just in case something happened. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to invade your privacy."

"It's all right Garfield. I know you were just concerned, but Rita and I had a good talk."

"Yeah, she's good at that," said Larry. "She's helped our team through many tough times."

"Raven's been like that for our team to," said Gar.

"Well once we eat, Raven and I are going into town. She needs lighter clothes," said Rita and the she smiled, remembering something. "You know I use to take Garfield clothes shopping when he was little."

"How young was Gar when your team took him in?"

"He was 8 years old. I believe we have some home movies of him, but we didn't take many because we were on missions a lot of the time," said Rita.

"I use to stay in the village I grew up when the Doom Patrol went on missions. I was too young at the time, and they were still training me to join the team," said Gar. "The village leader is like a second father to me. I'll take you to meet him some time."

"That sounds nice Gar," said Raven.

"Well breakfast is served," said Larry as everyone pitched in with getting the plates to the table.

"Wow, that's a lot of food," said Raven.

"I have a high caloric intake because of my ability," said Rita.

"So where's Steve and Cliff?" asked Gar.

"You know Steve likes to train in the morning and unfortunately he's roped Cliff into it today," said Rita.

"Yeah, I guess I forgot," said Gar in a tone that was not missed by Raven.

Rita and Raven wandered the shops, picking out outfits she deemed suitable. When Rita insisted on paying, Raven said it wasn't necessary but she was able to convince her that it was her treat.

"Thank you Rita."

"It was no problem Raven," smiled Rita. "I'm guessing you're not much of a shopper."

"I've always worn clothes for functionality. I never really thought about if anything was pretty or attractive."

"Well now's your chance to Raven. It's all right to let go every once in a while and experiment with your look."

"I've had the same look since I was a little girl."

"There's nothing wrong with a little change," Rita smiled. "You've been through quite a lot from what Garfield's told me."

"He talks to you about me?"

"Ever since he joined the Titans, he's talked about you. I feel like I know you so well, and I had a feeling he liked you more than he let on."

"I hope someday I'll be able to show him how much he means to me."

"You will Raven. I have no doubt you'll be whole one day."

"So Gar's relationship with Mento?"

"It's a very chaotic relationship. Garfield's always been trying to seek his approval, but Mento isn't easy to impress. They also butt heads a lot of the time because they come from such different backgrounds. In a strange way I believe they love each other like a father and son even if they won't admit it."

"Has he ever told you anything about his parents?"

"No, but I'm sure you're the right person to confide in. He'll tell you Raven and something tells me it won't be easy for him."

"Why?"

"When we found Garfield, he was a little 8 year old boy covered in bruises, blood, and scars. He was being chased by poachers. Whatever he endured, it was terrible. When we finally got Garfield to come with us, he became comfortable. If we asked about his past, the fear in his eyes was heartbreaking. He wouldn't talk about it. He refused and at the time he was too traumatized to go there."

"You think he's finally ready to face his past?"

"Yes and with you by his side, I know he can face this. You're a strong woman Raven, and he needs that from you."

"I'll do whatever I can for Gar."

Raven hung up her clothes from her outing with Rita. She smiled, enjoying her time with Rita. Walking out of her room, she came face to face with her shirtless and sweaty boyfriend. She blushed as she caught herself eyeing him before looking away.

"You really have to stop doing this Garfield."

"What? I was coming down this way to my room to shower, and Mento made me train with him."

"Whatever I'll let you get to your shower," Raven said but felt Gar's hand grab hers before she could leave.

"It looks like you had a good time with Rita."

"I did, and she told me how you met the Doom Patrol. How you never talk about your parents or what happened before you met them."

"It's a touchy subject, but I want you to know. I want you to know about my past. I don't want to keep anything from you and the best way is to show you tomorrow."

"I can tell this isn't easy for you Gar, but I appreciate you being open with me. I promise to be open with you as well."

"Good," Gar smiled. "So you want to join me in the shower or—he smirked.

"You are unbelievable," she said shaking her head. "I might just take you up on that offer someday," she smirked.

"That's all I ask," Gar smiled. "I'll see you later Rae," he said, closing his bedroom door behind him.

She needed to meditate as she made her way down the hall to see Larry making lunch, but changed her mind. She stopped and took a seat at the table. "You really like to cook, don't you?"

"I needed something to concentrate on after my accident. Cooking was something I could control, and it turned into something I became passionate about. Did Garfield tell you I taught him how to cook?"

"No, he didn't."

"The kid was a disaster, but he wouldn't give up. He wanted to pull his weight on his team and contribute any way he could."

"That sounds like Garfield," she smiled.

"I'm glad he's found someone. I was happy when he found the Titans. I always worried about that kid being alone, but I don't have to anymore."

"Thank you Larry," smiled Raven. "Do you need any help setting the table? I'm not exactly the cooking type."

"Sure thanks Raven," he said as he got back to cooking lunch. He was smiling on the inside as he moved the dishes on the table Raven had set up for him.

"It's a nice afternoon, isn't it?" asked Gar as he held his girlfriend hand as they took a walk outside around the Doom Patrol headquarters.

"Yes, it's very nice Gar. So who's been planting all these trees and flowers?"

"Rita. I use to help plant fruit trees and vegetable gardens."

"A cook and a gardener, is there anything you don't do?"

"I'll let you know when I think of something," he smiled.

"Your cockiness is astounding."

"I was just being honest."

"Sure you were," she smiled. "So Mento forced you to train?"

"Cliff had some things he needed do in town and lucky me I was the next choice."

"I can't imagine it was any fun."

"It never is with Mento. No fun and games at all. I mean Rita, Cliff, and Larry would give me some time to act like a kid when Mento wasn't looking, but I was on a superhero team with adults. I had to grow up fast, and I was willing to in order to help people in trouble."

"I know the feeling Garfield because from an early age I had to keep my emotions contained. Feeling anything was too dangerous. I had to be away from mother and other people who would make me feel anything significant, or I would destroy things. I couldn't be a kid. I had to grow up and take responsibility for my powers."

"Whoa, that must have been rough for you Rae," Gar said as he caressed the skin of her hand.

"It was but then I met four special people who became a big part of my life. They taught me what it means to be happy, to have a family that truly cared about me. They made me feel a lot more than I expected."

"Anyone I know?"

"You might know one of them," she smiled as she felt his arms around her waist. Her arms went around his neck.

"Is it someone who loves you more than words could ever say?"

"Could be," she said as their foreheads met.

"I love you Raven."

"I love you to Garfield."

Their lips met in a soft kiss before deepening into something more. Their tongues entered each other's mouths as their hands caressed each other's clothed skins. Breaking apart for air, they still kept their arms around each other.

"I'm glad we're here together," said Gar as he held Raven close in Rita's garden.


	17. Chapter 17

Ch 17

Garfield and Raven flew over the endless forest of green. She watched her boyfriend for any signal of landing. When he started to descend in the form of a green raven, she followed right behind him into a clearing. Standing on solid ground, she followed Gar once again and suddenly the emotions of others filled her. She felt wonder, disgust, and fear as they came upon the village people.

"Is this the kind of reaction your use to?" asked Raven.

"Just about," said Gar as he felt Raven take his hand in hers and squeeze it.

"It's ok. I'm use to it Rae."

"It still doesn't make it ok Gar. I know all to well these same emotions focused on me. It hurts," she said as he squeezed her hand.

Gar smiled. "I think you needed that more than I did."

"Agree to disagree Garfield," she said as they came upon the biggest hut in the village.

"Garfield," said a voice full of joy and wisdom.

"King Twabwa, it's good to see you again. I know it's been a long time, but—

The King looked at the young woman beside him and smiled. "I understand Garfield. You were following your heart."

Gar smiled. "That's me, and it led me to Raven."

"It's nice to finally meet you King Twabwa," she said as he took her hands in his.

"You've suffered greatly at such a young age my child, and it has made you emotionless for so long until you met your true friends who are more like family than the ones who created you. They have also been your teachers and from them you have learned so much about yourself. You express more now than you ever have and someday you will become one with your emotions to be the whole being you always wanted."

"Wow," Raven said as she was left stunned.

Gar smiled. "It doesn't take much to surprise Raven, but you have."

"That was very impressive," said Raven. "I all ready knew about your abilities the moment Gar and I came into the village."

"You have to admit that was impressive King Twabwa," smirked Gar.

"Yes, she is a very powerful young lady," said the King as he turned to Gar, "and you underestimate your power Garfield. Your abilities isn't what made you survive all these years. It was the strength inside you that willed you to go on, to hope for something better beyond the torture and pain you suffered."

Gar nervously smiled as he scratched the back of his head. "Yeah I guess I did and I do," he said before turning to Raven. "There's so many things I need to explain."

"So, this is my poor attempt at a hut," said Gar as they came upon the hut he built when he was little.

"How old were you?" asked Raven.

"Six. I'd go here when I needed time to myself."

"That doesn't sound like you, wanting to be alone I mean."

Gar smiled. "It wasn't but ever since I became the way I am now, my parents wouldn't stop poking and prodding," he sighed sadly. "I didn't have the heart to tell them no. They were paying attention to me now that I wasn't so human anymore. I was alone a lot with my parents being biologists. They were consumed with their work and didn't have time for me."

"I'm so sorry Garfield," she said as she watched him look from the hut to her sadden eyes.

"You want to see the inside of it?"

Raven smiled. "I'd love to," she said as she took his hand.

Entering the hut there was a man made mattress of grass, leaves, and trees. Beside the bed was a wooden side table that looked like it had been professionally carved. Gar leaned against the wall of the hut and let Raven explore and noticed what she came upon.

"I made that side table. King Twabwa taught me how to make things with natural resources."

"Gar, it's incredible," she said as she felt the wood with her hand.

"Thanks," he blushed. "I think there might be some things in drawer."

Raven took out a picture of a man and a woman with a blue eyed yellow hair boy. "So, this is what you looked like before?"

"Yeah, but I can't look at that picture anymore. I use to stare at it so much when I was normal just wishing they cared about me," he sighed. "I mean I know on some level they did because they saved my life but at the time I feel like they condemned me to the experimentation I would have in future."

"You were tortured more than once," she said placing the picture in the drawer and shutting it. She turned to face Gar, who couldn't look at her.

"I survived is how I like to see it. It's hard to relive my past but if there's things you need to know, I'll answer any questions you have."

"When did it start to downpour?" asked Raven.

"I don't know," said Gar as he looked out his poor attempt at a window. "I think will be safe here tonight."

"Is your real home around here somewhere?"

"I guess it would be better than here, shelter wise anyway," he said as he felt Raven's hand on his shoulder and he closed his eyes, picturing his childhood home. It's the last place he wanted to be, but he knew they would be safe from the storm.

It was dark and held no life but of course it hadn't held life for years. There was no light to fill up this house that was no longer a home but a shell of what it use to be. "I know this isn't easy for you Gar."

"I want us to be safe, and this is where we need to be now. I guess I can take the couch. There's a guest room down the hall to the right," he said as he sat on the couch in the dark.

"I'm not leaving you Gar," she said as she sat next to him on the couch.

"We need to sleep Rae, and the couch isn't the most comfortable."

"I know so sleep beside me in the guest room."

"Are you sure Rae?" he asked, seeing her blush in the dark. "I can get handsy in my sleep."

"How handsy are we talking?"

"Well I might hold you close and my hands might move down to your legs. It's also a possibility that I might accidentally bite you."

"Oh," Raven blushed once again, finding those things very erotic and pleasurable. She couldn't say she wasn't attracted by those things. "As long as you try not to have sex with me, I'll agree to it."

"Sounds good to me. I promise and besides we''ll both want to be fully awake when the time comes."

"Don't make me regret this decision Garfield."

They both made themselves comfortable on the guest bed. Gar made the decision to lie facing away from Raven on the bed. This was harder then he thought this was going to be. He could feel the instinct inside him wanting to do so many things to Raven on this bed. He blushed just thinking about it.

"Breathe Garfield, it's going to be all right," she said as her hand found his.

He sighed. "I hate being an animal sometimes," he said as he felt her hand leave his and a shift in the bed.

"Gar, look at me," she said as he shifted in bed to face the empath. "I would never know you otherwise Garfield."

Gar smiled. "You don't know how hard I want make out with you right now," he said as Raven laughed. "You know you're just furthering my cause, right?"

"I love you Garfield," she smiled as she caressed his cheek, leaned in, and kissed him softly on the lips.

"I love you more," he said as Raven gave him a look that said,'are you kidding me?'

"It's equal. You know I was just kidding Rae," he laughed as his hands found their way around her waist. "So is making out still on the table?" he asked as he watched Raven's arms planted themselves around his neck with a look in her eyes that wanted him. Their lips closed the distance.


	18. Chapter 18

Ch 18

_"__Wh—where am I?" asked a confused and frightened Raven, seeing only black before her._

_"__You are home my child," said the voice through the darkness. _

_"__I—I can't. I don't see—_

_"__You will see soon Raven."_

_"__Wa—wait! Who are you?"_

_"__All in good time my child."_

The darkness faded away as Raven opened her eyes to see a snoring Gar beside her. Her eyes met the window to see the rain was gone and in its place was the sun. Somehow the light didn't comfort her this morning. Her dream still very much fresh in her mind. She sighed. 'I really wish my dreams didn't have to be so cryptic,' she thought.

"Raven?" said Gar as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"I had a dream. It's telling me something, but I don't know what," she said as she sat up in bed, feeling Gar's hand rub her back.

"I'm sure King Twabwa can help. He's pretty good with interpreting dreams," he said as he watched Raven get up from the bed. "There's a bathroom right across the way if you want to use it."

"Thank you Gar," said Raven as she looked at him. "Did you sleep all right?"

"I shifted a lot, didn't I?"

"Yes and I tried to calm you down. I couldn't and then I tired to enter your mind, but I couldn't do that either Gar."

"Mento taught me a few mental tricks. I didn't want anybody to see what I went through in the past. I guess it's harder to let go then I thought."

"Everything doesn't have to be revealed at once. When you're ready, you'll tell me."

Gar smiled. "You've always been so understanding Rae," he said as he kissed her on the cheek.

"I love you Gar," she said as she hugged him.

"I love you to Rae," he said as he held her close, taking in her scent.

"I'm going to have to get use to this, aren't I?"

"Sorry Rae I'm addicted to your scent. It calms me, makes me feel more at peace."

"I'm glad I can make you feel that way Gar," she said as she gave him a brief kiss on the lips and headed towards the bathroom.

Raven and Garfield made their way to King Twabwa's hut to see him coming out of it, looking in the couple's direction, and Raven had a feeling he knew why they were coming.

"Let's go inside," said the King as they followed him into his hut. "You want to know what your dream means."

"Yes, I believe it's telling me something like most of my dreams do," said Raven.

"You are correct. Azarath, the place you were born, has been reborn. The beings who were not there when it was destroyed have rebuilt. The question is do you want to see your home again?"

"It's not my home, not really. With everything that's happened, I'm not sure I could back, even to something that looks similar to where I was born," said Raven.

"Garfield never wanted to come back here to Africa, but he felt it was important for you to know where he came from," said the King.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean she has to go back to Azarath," said Gar. "Just by looking at you Rae, it seems like there's a lot of pain in your eyes."

"I have to go Garfield. You need to know what happened, and I need to face my past."

Gar smiled. "Well you know I'm with you Rae," he said as she smiled at him.

"I was hoping you were Gar."

The couple packed their things, and Raven followed Garfield to a large clearing where Raven could open a portal.

"So, you're sure about this?" asked Gar.

"I know it won't be pleasant, but it's not forever. I need to do this for you and for me."

"Ok, I'll let you concentrate now," said Gar as he stood back.

Raven closed her eyes, connecting with the King's vision of the planet, and its people. Opening her eyes, a portal formed. Raven reached out her hand to Garfield, and he took it strongly but not tightly. "Hold on and don't let go," she said.

Gar smirked. "Always, couldn't get me to let go if you tried."

"Here we go," said Raven as they stepped into the portal.

Garfield's eyes had been closed as soon as they stepped into the portal. Curious, he opened his eyes to see him and Raven traveling in what looked like a wind tunnel. "Wow, so this what it looks like?"

"Only when I'm traveling to another dimension."

"So how long will it be like this?"

"Well from Azarath to Earth, it was about a couple of days. I'm thinking about the same amount of time."

"Garfield," said Raven's voice softly as she shook her boyfriend from his slumber.

Garfield woke up to see Raven kneeling down before him. "Are we there?"

"Yes," Raven said as the portal started to open.

Gar stood up and waited for what was next. He felt Raven's hand graze his as he looked to see her standing right beside him. Smiling, he took her hand delicately in his. "Just a feeling," he said as Raven looked at him.

Stepping through the portal, they came upon a platform. The portal disappeared, leaving the couple in Azarath. Raven's eyes widened at what she was seeing. It looked exactly the way she saw it before Trigon destroyed Azarath.

"How is it possible?" said Raven out loud.

"What's wrong Rae?"

"This isn't right. How can Azarath look the same before my father destroyed it?"

"Does anyone who lived on the original planet have any kind of magic that would be capable of doing this?"

"I don't know why I didn't think of that before."

"So someone comes to mind then?"

"There was a doctor who's wife practiced witchcraft. She is definitely powerful enough to do this. I sensed it as a child, and I remember how nice she was to me. They were the few people who didn't see me as a monster."

"So you think they're still alive?"

Raven focused as she tried to sense the doctor and his wife. Raven's eyes opened in surprise. "They're alive."

"Well that's a good thing, right?"

"I don't know, but I'm feeling tired from traveling," said Raven. "Let's rest for the night and see them in the morning."

"Good idea," he said as he followed Raven.

Walking into town, Gar noticed all the looks they were getting as they walked hand in hand. Some were confused, disgusted, hateful, or curious. "I'm guessing you're also use to the looks people give you."

"When I was younger, it was harder to keep my emotions in control so when I looked at someone and felt their emotions towards me, I lost control. Now it just seems normal as weird as that sounds."

"I'm sorry," he said as he squeezed her hand in his.

She smiled. "It's in the past."


	19. Chapter 19

Ch 19

Waking up, Raven felt there was something wrong as she looked over to Gar's side of the bed. He looked like he was sleeping peacefully, and she could hear him breathing but it was heavier then it should be. She decided to wake him up.

"Gar," she said as she shook him. There was no response, so she shook him harder. "Garfield!" she yelled as he opened his eyes.

"I—I don't feel so good Rae," he said weakly.

"You're warm," said Raven as she felt his head. "You have a fever."

"H—how did that happen?"

"It was your first time traveling through dimensions for a long period of time. If you're not use to it, it's possible to get sick. Do you feel dizzy, weak, and nauseous?"

"Come to think of it, yeah," he said as he closed his eyes. "I'm kind of exhausted to."

"This is all natural Garfield, but I'm sorry I should have warned you. You'll be all right but just to make sure I'll stay and take care of you."

"What about—?"

"They're not going anywhere Gar. When you're healthy, we'll talk to them."

"Well now I'm sorry."

Raven smiled. "You couldn't have known," she said as she got up from the bed. "I'll get dressed, order room service, and we'll go from there. Get some sleep Gar."

"You're the best Rae. I love you."

"Love you to Gar."

After Raven fed her boyfriend the best she could with room service, she helped him drink plenty of fluids and then lied him back down on the bed. She had gotten him medication to bring the fever down and then let him sleep.

Raven meditated by the window of their hotel room when she heard Gar struggling. Dropping from her position, she towards the bed to see Gar trying to get up from bed. "What are doing?"

"Uh um," he blushed. "I have to go to the bathroom."

Raven blushed. "Oh," she said. "Well I guess I can levitate you to the bathroom.

"I'll take care of the rest Rae."

Once he was resting comfortably back in bed, she kissed him on the forehead and got back to her meditation. While she was deep into it, she felt someone trying to get through. 'Who's there?'

'Raven, it's me Linda,' said the doctor's wife. 'Tomorrow lets me, just you and me."


	20. Chapter 20

Ch 20

Garfield's fever had broke in the early morning, but Raven still wanted him to rest. He complied as she kissed him briefly on the cheek muttering a spell that put him into a deeper sleep. She needed to speak with Linda alone and hoped Gar would understand.

Landing at Linda's home, she could see the woman waiting for her at the front door with a smile. She always had trouble reading her as a child but now she felt confident enough to do so. She sensed nothing but good intentions.

"I'm an open book my child," said Linda. "You make ask me anything you wish, but I thought we might go inside and talk."

"Um sure," said Raven as she followed her inside her house.

"Henry, Henry! Look who's here," said Linda as and older man appeared with tired blue eyes and a smile.

"It's nice to see you again Dr. Stein," said Raven.

"Well look how you've grown!" said Henry. "You're a woman now."

"Time will do that I guess," said Raven as she suddenly felt uneasy around the man and didn't know why.

"Raven has come here to understand how I recreated Azarath."

"Well I'll let you two women talk. I have to go to the office today," said Henry as he walked out the door.

Raven followed Linda to the living room where they sat down. Raven noticed a teapot and two teacups before them.

"You're always prepared, aren't you?" asked Raven.

"I never thought I'd see you again to be honest, and this is a special occasion."

"How do you figure that?"

"You've come home."

"I don't plan to stay. I just want answers."

"It's too bad your boyfriend couldn't come. I'm glad his fever broke, time travel can be hard on the body. Anyway you should stay for a while. I know Azarath holds a lot of bad memories for you, but you can start anew Raven."

"I don't want—Why did you bring Azarath onto this planet?"

"Azarath was my home. When I heard your father destroyed it, I was devastated. My best memories were on Azarath. I met my husband and fell in love on Azarath. I made a life for myself here."

"I understand, but this isn't right. Using magic to bring to life a dead planet is—

"Not natural. I've tried to make my home in other places, but there was a hole in my heart that only Azarath could fill. Haven't you ever felt that way about something?"

She thought about Garfield and blushed and hoped Linda couldn't see. "I found a place called earth when I escaped my past. I met four friends in Jump City, and we became a team of heroes called the Titans. We fought crime and spent our lives together for years, but we grew up and moved from each other. If Jump City was destroyed, I wouldn't use magic to recreate what was because it isn't anymore. I take the memories with me, so I find there is no hole in my heart. At the end of the day Jump City is a place."

"We will have to agree to disagree Raven," said Linda. "You haven't touched your tea."

"I'm not in the mood."

"I understand, so let's talk about something else."

"Like what?"

"Garfield. You seem happy, more expressive. You are not the same person you were before you left Azarath."

"My friends and Garfield raised me, made me see there was more to me then being a half-demon."

"His love for you is deep. Have you reached into his mind to see how much?"

"I don't like to use my powers that way unless it's necessary."

"Didn't you just use your power to put him into a deep sleep?"

"That's different. He needed more rest. Just because his fever broke doesn't mean he didn't need more time to heal."

"Agreed. I would like to meet him."

"Why?"

"I want to meet the man that's made you so happy, and I know how motherly that sounds but I feel like that towards you. Your mother was too afraid to—

"Don't remind me."

"I'm sorry your relationship couldn't be healed."

"There's nothing anyone could have done, and I wouldn't change it. I wouldn't bring her back."

"You wouldn't want a second chance?"

"No. When I was little, I was curious about my power. I looked into my mother's mind and found out some things I wish I didn't now. I found out how she almost killed herself when she was pregnant with me, I found that even after I was born, she couldn't look at me without seeing him. She didn't want to touch me. She wanted nothing to do with me but tried to act like she did. I—I cant—!" said Raven as she felt herself about to lose control of her emotions as she rushed out of Linda's home.

Green eyes opened on a bed in his hotel room to see he was alone. Sitting up, he had a feeling something wasn't right. "Raven!" he yelled as he rushed out of bed, transformed into a Raven, and flew out the window towards what he could only describe as a big black dome of chaotic energy. He didn't see her, but he knew she was in the eye of it, losing control of her emotions.

Getting as close as he could, he transformed back into his human form to realize the sweatpants he had been wearing was ruined but he did his best to tie what left he had of his pants to cover his lower body. He could feel how scared the animals inside him where of this energy, but he ignored their fears and called out to her. "RAVEN!" he screamed and suddenly the black shaped dome started to dissipate, leaving an exhausted empath was left.

Feeling a warmth envelope her, she opened her eyes to see two very deep green worried eyes of her boyfriend. She could see relief in them to as he smiled at her, holding her a little bit closer. "G—Garfield I—

"It's ok Rae, no one was hurt," he said and suddenly realized something and frowned. "Well accept for you. What happened?"

"I—I visited Linda. It was a mistake. She brought this pseudo world back because she missed Azarath. It was her home," she sighed, "and then the subject of my mother came up."

"I know that's a sore subject for you Rae. I'm sorry."

"I lost control. I—I haven't lost that much control since I was little."

"Really?"

"It was after I left Azarath to escape my father. I was alone. I had no one," she said as she felt Gar's grip on her tighten.

"Well you're not alone anymore," he smiled. "You haven't been alone for a long time."

Raven smiled back at him. "I wonder why that is," she said as she watched him clear a few strands of hair from her face.

"It could be the charmingly persistence of a hot green heartthrob," he smiled.

Raven laughed, and laughed, and laughed, making Garfield smile at the sound before she started to cry. He held her close, providing comfort. When she calmed down, she looked at him. "I love you," she said as they closed the gap between their lips. Raven sighed when they pulled away. She could feel her eyes closing again.

"Let's get you back to the hotel," Gar said as he lifted the empath in his arms and carried her away from the destruction.

Opening her eyes again, she observed him carrying her in nothing but what was covering his bathing suit parts. She blushed and looked at his face that was concentrating on the road. "What happened to your clothes?"

"Oh," he blushed. "Well I woke up and you were gone. I had a bad feeling, so I came after you. I didn't really think about what I was wearing at the time."

"Well it's a good look on you," she said as she bit her lip to stop herself from laughing. She felt his kiss on her cheek before she closed her eyes again.


	21. Chapter 21

Ch 21

Raven woke up, and her eyes were greeted by nothing but green chest. Blushing she looked up to see the peaceful face of her boyfriend with his arms wrapped firmly around her. The warmth he provided was comforting to her, but she found she couldn't move that well. She smirked. 'How should I wake him up?' she thought. An idea came to her as she smiled before bringing her lips to his neck. When her teeth grazed the skin, she heard him growl.

"Raven?" Gar said as his grip loosened from around her body.

She blushed. "I needed to stretch my legs," she said as she at in bed and stood up.

"So you decided to graze my neck?" he smirked as he stood up and stretched his muscles.

"I was just being creative," she said as she turned around to see him about to remove the only thing from his body he was wearing. She blushed as she turned away, got her clothes with her powers, and made her way to the bathroom.

Leaning against the door, she sighed. 'That was close.'

'Close? He's ours. Why did you look away?' asked Lust.

'This is all so new to me. I'm not use to—

'Being in a serious relationship,' said Love. 'It's ok, just talk to him. I'm sure he'll understand.'

'Yes, and then we can—said Lust.

'I don't want to know the end of that sentence.'

Stepping into the shower, she sighed. She just wanted to wash away everything that happened yesterday.

'Invite him into the shower, I'm sure he'll be able to make us forget yesterday,' said Lust.

'Lust! You're out of line.'

'Am I? How long Raven? How long do I have to wait to feel his body against mine? He wants you. I know he does so why wait any longer?'

'Leave me alone!' said Raven.

'I won't wait forever,' said Lust.

'It won't be forever Lust. This is my body, and I make the decisions. Got it!'

Finishing up in the bathroom, she got dressed and came out to see Gar dressed in his uniform. What surprised her was to see their things packed.

"I figured you wouldn't want to stay with everything that's happened."

Raven smiled. "You know me so well."

Gar smiled. "I love you Rae," he said as he held her hand. "So, where to next?"

A portal opened to an alley way as Raven and Gar stepped into a city. Gar found the alleyway eerily familiar, but he couldn't quiet remember why. Following Raven out onto the sidewalk, they turned the corner and that's when a building caught his eyes. The name of the building caught his eye, and his stomach dropped.

"S.T.A.R. labs," he said. "We're in Detroit, Michigan. Why?"

"Karen and Vic are here. I thought it would be nice to visit."

"I thought they were in New York."

"I guess we'll find out what happened," said Raven.

Walking into S.T.A.R. labs, Gar could feel the anxiety in him well up but he continued on as they made their way to the reception desk. Before Raven could say anything, she heard a familiar voice.

"Raven, Gar, what are you doing here?" smiled Karen dressed in a white lab coat.

"We thought we'd come to visit," said Raven.

"Well it's great to see you both," Karen said.

"So what happened? Why are you here instead of NY?" asked Gar as he tried to get his bearings.

"Looking closely at the shapeshifter, she could see something was off with him. "Are you ok?" asked Karen.

"This is wrong. This place shouldn't—

"You've heard about the history of this place, haven't you?" asked Karen.

"You could say that?" asked Gar.

"What is she talking about Gar?" asked Raven.

"Some of the scientist who use to work here in the past where doing something illegal in the facility after dark. They were torturing and experimenting on special beings for years when they were found out. A man named Silas Stone ousted them, and he was killed because of it. He was Vic's dad."

"That's terrible," said Raven.

"It was all over the news," said Karen. "One of their victims was able to escape. The rest died during experimentation. It's a mystery of who it was because those scientists were murdered before they could divulge that information."

It was all coming back to Gar, everything that happened and it made him sick. He was trying to keep it all inside, but he wasn't sure he was doing a good job. "So where's Vic?"

"He's in his lab," she smiled. "Come on I'm sure he'll be happy to see you two after all this time. We'll explain why we're here in the first place," she said as they followed her down a hall. Opening a door, she smiled. "Guess who's come to visit Sparky?"

"It better not be—Raven, Gar!" Vic exclaimed as he ran over, picked the two up in his grip, and hugged home tight.

"Ca—can't breath du—dude," said Gar.

"Oh sorry, I'm just happy to see your faces," said Vic as he put them down.

"Yeah," Gar smiled nervously, "but why here?"

"We weren't finding any work we could live on in NY," said Vic. One day while I was looking for work, I found a job here in Detroit at S.T.A.R. labs where my dad worked. I know this place has a lot of bad history, but it wasn't always that way. Besides I couldn't pass it up. Karen was able to find a job here to, so we moved here."

"I guess that makes sense," said Gar.

"So what brings you two here?" asked Vic.

"We thought it would be nice to visit," said Raven.

"That's great!" said Vic. "Well we get off of work in a few minutes. I'm sure you're both hungry, so we can all grab dinner."

"A pizza place, really Vic?" said Raven.

"Old habits I guess," smiled Vic.

After they found a table and ordered, Gar was trying to find any way to distract himself from his thoughts about his time at S.T.A.R. labs and something came to his mind. "Have you heard from Dick or Kory at all?"

"Well we have seen them a lot in the news. They've been doing a good job keeping Gotham City safe," said Vic. "We hear from Kory more often than Dick. She's exciting about her wedding, and they're busy making sure it all comes together. So, what's up with you man? You seem jumpy."

"You've noticed that to huh?" said Karen.

"I don't know what you're—

"Gar, whatever it is, you can tell us," said Raven. "I've sensed your uneasiness since we got here."

Gar sighed. He felt like he couldn't keep it inside anymore. "You know the story Karen told about S.T.A.R. labs years ago."

"Yes," said Raven.

Gar rolled up his sleeve to reveal his arm with a number tattooed on it. "I was a test subject at S.T.A.R. labs. They tortured and experimented on me when I was little. I was the one who escaped, and I was the one who killed those scientists. There was so much rage inside of me for what they did to me. Somehow I tracked them down and ended their lives. I blocked out some of it, but it became clearer once I stepped inside the building." He could't look anyone at the table in the eye.


	22. Chapter 22

Ch 22

Gar and Raven settled in the guest room of Vic and Karen's place. The married couple had an event they had to go to tonight leaving the couple alone in their apartment. Raven was washing up in the bathroom as Gar lied down on the bed, staring up at the ceiling.

He couldn't believe it, he had told his friends and girlfriend about his connection to S.T.A.R. labs. It was one of his memories he thought he had buried until now. The drive to the married couple's house had been silent. He could tell Vic was struggling with this, and Karen was trying to comfort her husband.

"He'll be all right Gar. It's a lot to process for Vic," said Raven as she came out in a dark navy blue silk nightgown and a robe to match.

"How about you Rae?" he asked as he sat up on the bed. "How do you feel?"

"I can't imagine what it was like for you in there, suffering at the hands of corrupt scientists. If I reach out with my mind, it may be too much for me. I know those scientists are dead, but I would gladly bring them back and kill them for you because no one, especially a child, shouldn't have to go through what you went through."

Gar squeezed her hand in his and looked at her as he wiped his eyes with the other hand. "I love you so much Rae," he said as she held him in her arms, letting him cry and trying to soothe him.

Laying him down on the bed, she lied down beside him, bringing the covers over them with her powers. She held him tight and soon enough he fell asleep in her calming embrace. Feeling his warm breath on her neck made one particular emotion arise.

'I said no! He's been through enough today.'

'How long are you going to hide behind excuses?' asked Lust.

'It's not an excuse. He needs me right now, and sex is the last thing I need.'

'You can do more than hold him Raven. Sex can be for comfort to.'

'GO AWAY! This can't be in my mind.'

'It is Raven,' said a different emotion.

'Knowledge?'

'It's all right to feel this way,' said Knowledge. 'When the time's right, you'll know.'

'Don't be afraid,' said Bravery. 'You love him.'

Raven came out of her mind to feel she was more at ease and so was Gar's mind. He was sleeping peacefully. She smiled as she released his hold on her and got up from the bed. Walking out of the room, she came into the living room and then came into the kitchen to see a tea box resting on the counter.

When she sipped the chamomile tea in the darkness of the room, she sighed, feeling the liquid warm her soul.

Cyborg opened the door and turned on the lights and was startled to see Raven drinking tea in the kitchen. Holding his hand over his chest, he sighed in relief, realizing there was nothing to fear as Karen laughed at his reaction.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you Victor," said Raven.

"Everything ok?" asked Vic as he joined her at the table.

"I don't know. I'm not sure how deep his emotions run with what happened to him at S.T.A.R. labs. I fear if i search his mind, I'll loose control over my own emotions but a part of me wants to know so I can comfort him the right way."

"I'm sure you're doing what you can for him Raven," said Karen as she sat beside her husband.

"So, how was the party?" asked Raven.

"Nothing special," said Karen, "but it's important to put ourselves out there for the company and the charities our company supports."

"There was this guy at the party, kind of gave me a weird vibe, and I'm not even an empath," said Vic.

"What did he look like?" asked Raven.

"He was white with black hair. His face looked evil, and I know that's a weird way to describe the guy. He was talking to someone, and the woman called him Nicholas Galtry. Something just didn't feel right. He looked out of place at the party, and I got to thinking why was he there in the first place?"

Karen smirked. "You can't ever quit being a Titan, can you Vic?"

"It's in my blood Karen. You know that as well as I do."

"True," she smiled as she kissed his cheek. "Well I'm going to bed," she said as she left the room.

"You want to investigate this guy, don't you?" asked Raven.

"Yeah, I don't know why I feel so strongly about this," said Vic.

"Just so you know, he'll be by S.T.A.R. labs tomorrow," said Karen who came out in her pajamas. "You would know that if you kept listening to him talk."

"Remind me why he's visiting," said Vic.

"He's an investor," said Karen. "He wants to see what he's putting his money into. He has an appointment at 8am."

"So, what's the plan?" asked Vic.

"Well he'll be meeting with us and the rest of the staff. All we have to do is wait until we're announced. You and Gar can wait for our signal, and we'll meet you after we meet him."

"Sounds good to me," said Raven.


	23. Chapter 23

Ch 23

"Vic, everything ok?" asked Karen as she entered his lab.

"I'll be better when I know what this guy's deal is."

Before Karen could say anymore, there was a knock at the door. "Where you expecting anyone?" asked Karen.

"No," said Vic before the guy they were talking about walked right in the room.

"Mr. and Mrs. Stone, it's great to finally meet you both," said Nicholas Galtry.

"Why?" asked Karen, suspiciously.

"I've heard a lot about your work from your boss. He's quite impressive."

"Cut the crap what are you really doing here?" asked Vic.

"He's not as dumb as he looks," smirked Galtry. "Anyway I've been tracking someone you know for quite some time. I was his legal guardian for a while, and I've come to catch up."

"Who are you talking about?" asked Karen.

"Garfield Logan. I took care of him when he was just six years old. I just want to know what he's up to." The Stones looked at each other, not buying his story.

"Something tells me you two didn't leave on good terms. He never mentioned you," said Vic.

"I brought him to America to have a better life, and he repays me by being an ungrateful brat!"

"I don't think you're telling us the whole story," said Karen.

Galtry smirked. "I know he killed the scientist at S.T.A.R. labs who captured and tortured him. If you don't bring me to him, I would be more than willing to turn him into the police."

"You bastard!" exclaimed Karen.

"Now now I wouldn't be calling me names if I were you Mrs. Stone."

"Fine," said Victor. "I just have a call to make."

"I'll be waiting outside," said Galtry as he closed the door behind him.

"Raven."

"Victor, what's going on?"

"Nicholas Galtry was Gar's legal guardian, and he's demanding to see him now. He knows about the scientists he murdered. Hopefully we'll get more of the story when you bring Gar to the lab."

"I don't feel right about this, but it seem like the only option we have right now. We'll see you in a few minutes."

Raven hung up her phone as Gar walked out of he bathroom fully dressed. She felt uneasy and a sense of dread flowed through her.

"Rae, what's going on?"

"I didn't have time to tell you with everything that happened last night, but we need to meet Vic and Karen at his lab. It's important."

"Ok, now you're scaring me Raven."

"I'm a little uncertain how things will go myself, but we need to go now," she said as she felt his warm hands in hers. Raven opened a portal to Vic's lab.

"Impressive," said a male voice.

"Yo—you," said Gar as he stared into the eyes of Nicholas Galtry.

"It's been such a long time Garfield."

"N—not long enough," said Gar, trying to contain his rage as he clenched his fists. "How did you get out of jail?"

"Good behavior and now I want what I came for, what is rightfully mine."

"My parents' inheritance doesn't belong to you. It was set aside for me when I turned 18."

"I took you in Garfield."

"Yeah and tried to kill me. You took me away from my home! You won't see a dime of that money. It's the last thing I have of my parents."

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice. I know you killed those scientists who studied you like a test subject. You give me what's left of the inheritance, and I take your secret to the grave. I'll never bother you again. I promise."

"I kill you now, and this all goes away," said Gar as Vic and Karen looked at him in shock.

"Aren't you suppose to be the hero? If you kill me, that makes you a monster, which you don't look far from anyway. Besides I don't think your friends would let you kill me," he said and then he looked towards Raven, "well accept for her. She's a bit of an unknown."

"How do I know you'll keep your word. You're not exactly trustworthy," said Gar.

"I have the whole thing on tape," said Galtry.

"Raven?" said Gar.

"He's telling the truth."

"I want the tape and any and all copies you made," said Gar. "I'll get your money by tomorrow. We'll find you," he said as he watched Galtry leave the lab.

"Gar?" said Raven softly. "I—I'm sorry I never should have brought us here. I—she felt his arms around her, and she started to relax. She knew he didn't blame her. "I'm still sorry Gar."


	24. Chapter 24

Ch 24

"Are you sure you two want to go without us?" asked Vic, sitting at the table with his wife.

"You and Karen have to get work Vic," said Gar. "We'll be fine. We can handle ourselves."

"I know, but it just doesn't seem right. After everything—

"I just want to get this over with," said Gar.

"You two be careful and call if you need us," said Karen.

Raven came down from her meditative position, standing beside Gar. "We will," she said.

Garfield and Raven appeared in a hotel lobby to come face to face with an evil smirking Nicholas Galtry. Gar was tempted to smack the look off his face when he felt Raven's touch, bringing him back to calmness.

"I can see you have my money," said Galtry as he eyes the briefcase in Gar's hand.

"A deal is a deal. If I find out you went back on it, there won't be anywhere to hide," said Gar.

"It's too bad Garfield. You would have made a great villain. Instead you choose to be the hero and hide all that potential inside you."

"I'm not having this conversation with you. We're done, and I never want to see your face again."

"Such hostility, relax you'll never see me again."

"Relax, Relax!" he yelled and then remembered where he was as Raven reminded him with her hand on his shoulder.

"You better listen to your girlfriend. You wouldn't want to hurt any of these people now would Garfield?"

"Enough," said Raven. "Let's go Gar," she said as she took his hand, leading him away from the man who had caused him pain.

Walking away from the hotel, they took the long way back to Vic and Karen's home. The silence was making Raven uncomfortable, but she didn't want to say anything until he calmed down and cleared his head. She was surprised when she felt his arm around her as they walked the streets of Detroit.

"Thanks for talking me off the ledge Rae. I don't know what I would have done if you weren't with me."

"You've always been there for me Gar," she smiled. "I'm just returning the favor," she said as she felt his lips on her forehead.

"You're the greatest Rae."

Raven smiled. "I've been smiling a lot more since I've been with you, so you're pretty great yourself Garfield."

The rest of the day the couple had decided to explore the city. It took a little convincing from Garfield, but Raven felt it would be good for Gar to relax so she agreed. It had turned out to be a good idea after all as they enjoyed coffee and tea at a cafe with a bookstore. Raven had found a couple of books that interested her and bought them. Gar had also been lucky in finding an arcade.

"Admit it," Gar smirked, "you had fun today."

Raven rolled her eyes and smiled. "Well I wasn't the only one."

"Yeah, but I always have fun when I'm with you," he smiled.

"Somehow I find that hard to believe."

"Why? I wouldn't lie to you Rae. Your wit and sarcasm make me smile. There's never a dull moment when we're together."

"Well you're the epitome of fun Gar. It's always an adventure with you."

"Truer words were never spoken. So you want to head back to Vic's place?"

"Yes, I think I've had as much fun as I can stand today."

When Vic and Karen came home, takeout was waiting for them for dinner. The couples sat together, and Gar talked about what happened with Galtry.

"At least you're rid of him now, right?" asked Karen.

"Yeah," said Gar.

"I'm sorry it had to go down like that man," said Vic.

"It's just money," said Gar. "It wasn't that important in the end," he said as he felt Raven hold his hand. He smiled and looked at her.

"So, what's next for the happy couple?" smiled Karen.

"You know if you two don't have any plans, you can go visit Dick and Kory. Their wedding is coming up. I'm sure they could use the help," said Vic.

Gar smiled. "Sounds like a plan to me, how about it Rae?"

"I guess it would be nice to seem them," said Raven.

"We have some things we need to wrap up here and then we'll be coming up to join you," said Vic.

It was late when the couple got to bed. Gar was semi-awake when he felt Raven's arms around his waist, holding him against her chest like he was her teddy bear. Gar wanted to laugh but refrained as her body against his felt good. He didn't want to do anything to ruin the moment. When he suddenly felt her lips kissing his bare back, a pleasant shiver went up his spine.

'She's got to be doing this on purpose to mess with me,' he thought but when he felt her lips move away, he heard her say she loved him in a tired voice. 'Nope she's asleep all right.'


	25. Chapter 25

Ch 25

"They're here somewhere," said Raven.

"The Gotham City Mall," he smiled. "Somehow that doesn't surprise me," said Gar before he turned into a bloodhound, seeking Dick or Kory's scent. Turning back into human form, his nose twitched. "I got a lock on Dick. His hair gel is still so pungent."

The couple ended up at candy store, which got Gar all excited and Raven could tell. "Relax their Rambo. We're here for Dick and Kory."

"Raven, Gar!" said Kory as she rushed to them at a speed that worried them. Suddenly they were both caught up in a tight embrace.

""K—Kory, air!" exclaimed Gar.

"Oh," she blushed as she let the couple down. "I'm most sorry. It is just so exciting to see you both."

"We're happy to see you to Kory," said Raven.

"Looks like you two showed up just in time," said Dick.

"A lot of wedding stuff to do, huh?" asked Gar.

"You have no idea," said Dick.

"Well you look really happy Dick," said Gar. "This feels like a long time coming."

"I am happy," said Dick as his arm went around Kory.

"So, what do you need from us?" asked Gar. "Anything, just name it."

"I have a feeling we're going to live to regret this," said Raven.

Dick smiled at Raven. "Probably. Anyway Kory wanted to pick out some candy for the reception."

"No problem I'm an expert at picking out candy," said Gar.

"Says the 21 year old child," said Raven.

Gar smiled. "It almost feels like old times Rae, you insulting me."

"You're a glutton for punishment Gar," said Raven.

"You can punish me later Rae," said Gar as she blushed while he looked around at the candy. "Come on Kory I'll help you pick some stuff out."

"Thank you Gar," said Kory as they went on their search.

"Well," smirked Dick, "It looks lie you two are getting along."

"Shut up Dick."

Gar sighed. "Who knew helping with Dick and Kory's wedding would be so exhausting," said Gar as he flopped on the bed in the couple's guest room.

"Yes and unfortunately it's not over yet," said Raven as she unpacked her clothes and put them away.

"Well hopefully Vic and Karen get here soon so we don't have to do all of the work," he said as he sat up on the bed. "Despite all this I'm really happy for them," he smiled as he felt a dip in the bed.

"Me to," she said as she watched his hand move to hers in a not so subtle way before making a home inside her hand. The heat from his hand felt good in hers and everything felt right in the moment.

"Do you ever think—?"

"About marriage. I haven't thought about it until this moment. I didn't even think I'd live this long or—

"Fall in love," Gar smiled.

"Well someone was awfully persistent," smirked Raven.

"I wouldn't have been if I didn't think you were worth it Rae," he said in a serious tone.

"I love you," she said as she caressed the green skin on his face.

"I love you to Raven," he said as they leaned into each other, their lips meeting in a soft kiss.

Suddenly Gar found himself flat on his back on the bed, looking up at his girlfriend straddling his body with a smile on her face. "Rae?"

"I—I—it was Lust," she said as she was about to move off him, but his hands held her waist above him.

"It's ok Rae, you don't have to be ashamed of that. I feel that way towards you to, so we can talk about it. You don't have to hide from me, we can deal with this together."

"I—I'm scared I could hurt you with how much I feel for you, but I still want to be with you. You make me happy," she said as she let him move her body to right beside him as he held her close.

Gar kissed her charka and sighed. "You make me happy to Rae, so let's take slow. You decide what we do intimately. There's no pressure."

"You're not like most guys are you?"

"Well," he wiggled his ears, "not really but I get what you mean. I love being with you Rae. If this relationship was about sex, I would have left a while ago. You mean so much to me, and I'm willing to be patient."

"I appreciate that Gar, but I'm just worried Lust won't be able to wait much longer."

"So I'll talk to her, tell her to give you some time," he said as he looked to Raven who agreed to his suggestion.


	26. Chapter 26

Ch 26

"I guess this isn't so bad," said Raven as she lied in a tub of mud, leaning her head back against the edge.

"It is indeed very relaxing Raven," said Kory as she relaxed in her own tub of mud.

"So, you come here often?"

"Yes, I even bring Dick sometimes. You know how stressed he can get."

"That's an understatement," said Raven as Kory laughed.

"Do you think Gar would like this?"

"It's hard to say. He might like to roll around in the mud," she smiled, "but I don't think he could sit still for this long."

"I'm sure he would do it for you friend Raven."

Raven smiled. "Probably."

"You seem more happy and relaxed. Tell me, are you and Gar having sex?"

"Kory!" Raven exclaimed as she blushed.

"I will take that as a no. Why? Do you wish not to be intimate with him?"

"I—she sighed. She could tell Kory wasn't going to let it go. "I do want to be with him Kory, but with my emotions it's a bit more complicated."

"Perhaps you are thinking too much about it Raven. You've all ready made up your mind that you're going to hurt him, but I believe it is all in your head. Just—I believe Vic says at times to go with the flow."

"Yes, that's something Victor says from time to time."

"You love him, and he loves you. Sometimes it is as simple as this."

"You're a very wise person Kory."

"I have been known on occasion to give my wisdom when it is asked for," she smiled.

"So, how much is left to do for the wedding?"

"The only thing left is getting a wedding dress and bridesmaid dresses as well as Dick's tux and the groomsmen tuxes."

"Well that doesn't seem so bad."

"I've been to many wedding dress stores and have not found a dress that suits me."

"Don't worry Kory we'll find you a dress. I'm sure Karen will be able to help," she said as she felt Kory's stress melt away.

Gar lied face up on a blue mat in Dick's training room. He sighed as he sat up on the mat, wiping his face with the towel Dick threw his way. Standing up, he threw the towel in a laundry bin.

"Dude, I know you want to keep vigilant but why did I have to spar with you?"

"It's important to keep your skills sharp Gar. You never know when you might need them."

"I know that's a good lesson and all, but I've trained with Mento long enough to see how much getting stronger can be an addiction. You can lose the people you care about. He almost lost the Doom Patrol."

"I can see your point Gar, but I'm curious about what kind of training you got from the Doom Patrol."

"No, you really don't want to know Dick. I almost lost my life a couple of times with how hard they trained me, and I was just a little kid."

"I can relate to bring pushed hard to train Gar but not to the brink of death. I'm sorry I asked."

"It's ok. So, are were done here?"

"You did a great job Gar."

"Compared to Kory I don't think so."

"Yeah," he smiled, "she is the greatest sparring partner I've ever had."

Gar smiled. "Don't you think you're a little bias?"

"Maybe but she challenges me in a way no one has."

"I know what you mean," smiled Gar.

"You know I've never seen Raven so happy," said Dick. "You must be doing something right."

"I love her and want her to be happy. That's all I'm concerned with."

"You're going to make a good husband someday Gar."

"Thanks. So, are you ready to be a husband?"

Dick smiled. "More than anything. We just have to get my tux, yours, and Vic's tomorrow."

Gar sighed. "I had a feeling we weren't done yet."

"It's just a tux Gar. You'll be ok."

"Dude I hate tuxes. They're all stiff and uncomfortable."

"You and Vic will have to measured for your tuxes. I just have to pick one out for me."

"Great," said Gar as he followed Dick out of the training room and then they separated. Gar went to his room to shower and change. He was not looking forward to tomorrow.

Gar came out of the shower fresh and clean from Dick's training. He sighed, feeling his muscles ache in places he didn't know he had as he wrapped a towel around his waist. Walking into the bedroom, he saw the site of his girlfriend mediating over the bed. Heading over to the dresser drawers, he grabbed some clean clothes.

"Dick being a dick today?"

Gar laughed. "Yep, he made me train with him, kind of brought back memories of training with the Doom Patrol."

"I'm sorry Gar."

He felt her warm hand on his damp back and felt all the aches and pains from Dick's training leave his body, but the memories with the Doom Patrol still remained. He smiled though. "Thanks Rae, so how did your day at the spa go?" he asked as he turned to face Raven.

"It wasn't actually that bad. I forgot how nice it was to talk to Kory."

"Well I'm glad you had a better time then me. I mean it wasn't all that bad. I wished him happiness with Kory, and he told me I'd make a great husband someday."

"Are you sure that was Dick?"

"Ha ha very funny Rae."

"Anyway I never thought I'd being talking to Kory in a mud bath."

"Wait, you were covered in mud."

"She convinced me to try it, and it wasn't that bad."

"You must have been really dirty."

"Well I was covered in dirt so—It was then she recognized the tone of his voice. It was husky as his arms made their way around her, drawing her to her half-naked boyfriend.

"Naked and dirty," he whispered into her ear.

Suddenly she felt wet between her legs as she moaned, feeling his whole body pressed against her. "Ga—Gar," she breathed.

"Too much?" he asked, his worried eyes penetrating hers.

"No," she said as she grabbed his head with her hands and passionately kissed him on the lips. She could feel his surprise and then his content as he wrapped his arms tighter around her, returning the kiss.

Breaking away for air, Gar breathed. "Wow! Just what did you and Kory talk about?"

"Sometimes I need to know when to use my head and when to follow my heart. I want you Gar. I'm not scared anymore. I trust you. I trust us," she said as he smiled at her.

She felt him lean into her ear once again. "I want you to Rae but not here. I want to do this right," he said as he kissed her forehead, let her go, and got dressed.


	27. Chapter 27

Ch 27

"Beautiful wedding, wasn't it?" asked Gar as he slow danced with Raven on the dance floor at Dick and Kory's wedding reception. "And who would have thought I'd get you to dance?"

"Yes it was Gar but it didn't take much convincing."

Gar smirked. "I wore you down huh?"

"I just thought I'd do something different for once, but that doesn't mean I want to do this again."

"I know there's a lot of emotions going on right now. How are you holding up, really?"

"I'll be fine once we get out of here."

Gar smiled. "Speaking of that, I have a destination in mind until we figure out our next move."

"Where?"

"Titans Tower. Victor set it up, so you and me are the only ones beside him that have access to the tower. It's more secure that way."

"Sounds like a good idea to me," Raven smiled.

After dinner and dessert were served, Gar and Raven said their goodbyes to Mr and Mrs. Grayson as well as Victor and Karen before they took off into the night. Opening a portal to Jump City, the couple landed at the entrance to the tower.

"Home sweet home," Gar smiled.

They were granted access as they entered the tower, the door sliding closed behind them. It was dark before Gar turned on the lights, seeing how immaculate the place looked, which surprised him.

"Victor made a device to clean the tower. He didn't want it to become dirty," said Raven. "I deactivated it for a little while."

"So, it's uh pretty late?" said Gar.

"Out with it Garfield."

"Should we sleep in our own separate rooms or—?"

"I think you should drop your stuff off in your room, change into some fresh clothes, and we'll sleep in my room."

"Are you sure Rae?"

"Of course I am Gar," she smiled as she walked passed him with her luggage.

Walking inside his room, he smiled, remembering all the good times he had here. Truth be told he was a little nervous. He had been thinking about Raven's request of wanting to be intimate. He was thinking of planning something romantic before asking her to be with him."

With clean pajamas on, Gar made his way to Raven's room, surprised to see her door open. Walking inside, he could see the light under her bathroom door on and hear the shower running. Making himself comfortable on her bed by turning into a kitten, he settled on the middle of her bed.

Waking up to a soft touch on his fur, he opened his eyes to see he was now settled upon Raven's lying body on the bed. She was covered in a white plush robe that he was currently lying on. He sighed. 'It's so soft and warm,' he thought before he got up and came into the view of Raven's lovely purple eyes.

"Falling asleep without me Gar," she smiled as she scratched behind his ears, making her boyfriend pur.

He licked her face before hoping off the bed and becoming human again before making his way back into her bed, lying beside her as she moved to rest on his chest. "I just got too comfortable in my animal form. It happens sometimes," he says as he began to smell her.

"Is this something I should expect from now on?" she asked as she felt his warm breath on her skin, giving her goose bumps.

"Well it could be. I can smell you before we both go to sleep," he smiled. "Yeah, I think I like that idea, thanks Rae!" he said as he kissed her cheek.

"Glad I could be of help Gar," she said as she shifted in bed to lay on her side. She felt Gar shift with her, his arms resting around her waist.

He nestled himself into her soft, plush robe and sighed. "Nice robe."

"It looks like I'm not the only one who's getting some use out of it."

"It's very comfortable, but it seems like you could get overheated during the night, especially with a handsome green man holding you throughout the night."

"Gar, I'm naked under this robe," she smirked, knowing she couldn't see the look on his face.

"Oh," he said in surprise.

She could sense his surprise but also lust, which she could feel he was ashamed of, probably because he knew she could sense emotions. "It's all right Gar. It's perfectly natural to have those feelings," she said and was suddenly startled as he slid a part of her robe down, exposing her bare shoulder. She felt his warm mouth kiss the skin softly, careful not to penetrate her with his teeth. "G—Gar," she moaned.

Bringing the robe over her shoulder, he rested his arm around her waist once again. "I just wanted to kiss a part of you I haven't kissed before," he said as he felt her body wanting to shift, so he watched as she moved to face him.

"You've been thinking about what I've said, haven't you?"

"Ever since you said it Rae, I can't get it out of my mind."

"I'm nervous to Gar."

"Yeah, but I'm also excited. I've wanted you for a long time now Rae."


	28. Chapter 28

Ch 28

Raven woke up alone, but she found a note on the pillow Gar had slept on last night. Reading it, she found out he went grocery shopping because there was nothing in the fridge. He wanted to let her sleep and meditate if she needed to. She smiled at Gar's thoughtfulness as she sat crosslegged on her bed, closed her eyes, and levitated off the bed. Only a few minutes in, she heard her phone vibrating.

"Hello."

"Raven."

"Aunt Maiden, it's good to hear from you. How are you?"

"I'm fine dear. I wanted to check in on you. I know the way my husband and I left things with you wasn't right. I'm very sorry for his behavior."

"You don't have to apologize Aunt Maiden. It wasn't your fault."

"Bedford is somewhat closed minded. I've been trying to get him to open his mind because we're family Raven. You're important to me as was my sister."

"I appreciate that Aunt Maiden."

"So, what have you been up to?"

"We went to visit Gar's old team the Doom Patrol. We visited some friends in Detroit with Gar, and we went to the wedding of Dick and Kory, also close friends."

"The Doom Patrol, oh I love them. When Bedford and I use to travel, we saw them rescue some people from a burning building with a boy wearing a mask. It was amazing. That must have been your boyfriend Gar."

"How old would you say Gar was at the time?"

"Oh, about 8 or 9 years old but he was quick. Mento must have taught him well."

"Yeah," she said, feeling uneasy that at such a young age he was fighting crime.

"It would be so amazing to meet the Doom Patrol. Well I guess if you and Garfield ever get married, then I will have the chance. You two are thinking about marriage, aren't you?"

"Someday but there's no need to rush."

"Well I'm glad you're both doing good. Enjoy all the traveling and we'll talk soon."

"I hope you can convince Uncle Bedford to be more open minded. Thank you for calling Aunt Maiden."

"Anytime you need to talk dear, I'm here."

Raven smiled. "I appreciate that," she said as Maiden hung up. Putting her phone down on the bed, she resumed her meditation. She felt herself relax and become focused but what her aunt said about Gar on the Doom Patrol stayed on her mind.

Gar came back with the groceries, setting them on the kitchen counter and then putting them away in the appropriate places. Once everything was away, he decided to make some breakfast for him and Raven. Setting her kettle on the burner, he knew she would like her tea after she meditated.

Gar smiled. It had been nice waking up to Raven's body in his arms. He felt complete, like nothing in the world mattered but the two of them. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt truly this happy in his life as he set breakfast at the table along with Raven's kettle and a cup. Going to the fridge to get some juice, he closed the door and was startled to see Raven at the table eating breakfast. "Good morning Gar," she smirked.

"You're too stealthy for your own good Rae," he smiled and then noticed Raven was still wearing her robe from last night. "You didn't change?"

"Was I suppose to?" she asked.

"No, you just usually get dressed after you wake up."

She was feeling a little devious this morning as something came to mind. "Do you want me to take it off?" she asked, trying to sound innocent.

"Uh um NO! I—I mean YES! Wait I—I mean—I'm just going to sit here at the table and eat breakfast.

"Good choice," she smiled.

Looking up at her, he smiled. "You're just trying to mess with me."

"It worked, didn't it?" she asked before she sipped her tea. "Good tea by the way."

"Thanks. You know I didn't mean anything by your wardrobe choice. It's just so unlike you."

"I know, but I'm feeling lazy today."

"I am such a bad influence on you."

"It had to happen some time. Anyway I got a call from my aunt. She apologized for my uncle's behavior, and she told me something surprising."

"What was it?"

"When my aunt and uncle traveled, they saw you with the Doom Patrol rescuing people from a burning building. She said you must have been 8 or 9 at the time."

"Mento thought it was a good idea to get me started early in the Doom Patrol. Rita didn't, so we waited a few months. I worked hard and trained. I wanted to contribute to the team, and that was one of my first missions. Mento saw what I could do and the rest was history."

"You were so young."

"Yeah, but it all worked out Rae. Looking back, I know it wasn't smart at the time, but I was willing to do anything to prove myself worthy of fighting beside such amazing heroes. I didn't think about the consequences. I was only thinking about this new family I had that accepted me as I am."

Settling on the couch, Raven rested against his chest while his arm wrapped around her. The quiet was nice, but she wondered why he hadn't asked her if if he could turn the TV on. She wasn't sure she wanted to ruin the moment, but she was curious.

"I was thinking," said Gar.

"Don't strain yourself," Raven smirked.

"I love you, so I'm going to let that slide," he said as he kissed the top of her head. "Anyway I know we can't travel forever. I'm just not sure where we'd settle. I've been trying to think of place, but I have no idea."

"How long have you been thinking about this?"she asked as she shifted in his embrace to face him.

"Since Dick and Kory's wedding. At one point I was thinking what if we never stay in one place? What if we don't settle? I—what do you think Rae?"

"You want to spend our lives traveling the world forever? I mean it sounds wonderful, but it's not practical. We need to do something with our lives."

"I know your right Rae. That's why I've been thinking about going to college and getting a degree in Zoology. I just have to think of the places I want to apply."

"That's great Gar! The truth is I've been thinking about going to college. I want to be a librarian, so I figured I would get my masters in library and information science. Now we have to figure out where we want to be, not to mention we'll have to get jobs."

Gar smiled. "Well at least it sounds like we have a plan. It just requires some research but for now let's relax," he said as he held Raven tighter to his body. He sighed, breathing in her scent. "You know I'm just going to keep wondering what's under your robe." Raven felt nervous and exciting at the same time as his lips met the back of her neck.

Raven smiled. "I guess I could change into some clothes."

"Or?"

"Or what Gar?" she said as her eyes met his.

"Let's go for a swim in the pool."

"Naked?"

"Why Raven how scandalous of you?" he said as she blushed. "I was thinking in our bathing suits, but—

"No! Your idea was better."

"You know I'm never going to hear that ever again, right?"

"Nope," she smirked as she got off the couch with Gar, and they headed towards their separate rooms to change.

While she was changing into her bathing suit, an idea crossed her mind.

Gar was waiting for Raven in the pool. The water felt cold as he submerged his entire body under the water. When he came to the surface, he saw Raven walk into the room in her cloak and wondered what was going on. He wondered if she changed her mind until her hand grasped her cloak, removing it from her body.

"Whoa!" he said in surprise and amazement. He could feel all kinds of sensations in the lower half of his body.

Standing at the edge of the pool was a very naked Raven. She floated over the pool and then submerged herself under the water and came back up to see the surprised look on her boyfriend's face. "Surprised."

"Ye—yes," he said as he blushed and then he felt something tugging at his swim shorts.

"May I?" she asked.

"Sure, I was feeling overdressed anyway," he said as he felt her powers take off his shorts.

Their naked bodies pressed up together in the pool, holding each other close, just enjoying the intimate moment between them. Her arms around his neck, and his arms lying respectively around her waist.

"I thought it was about time we saw each other like this," said Raven.

"I couldn't agree more," he smiled. "You look breathtaking by the way."

"You're not so bad yourself," she said as she felt his lower half press against her leg. She smirked. "I can feel you, you know?"

"Not something I can help or want to hide Rae," he smirked right back at her.

"You know I thought I would be more nervous about this, but I feel comfortable with you," she said as she felt his hands run up and down her back.

"You sure know how to make a spectacular entrance," he said, the feeling of her naked breasts pressed up against his chest, making him excited again.

"You just can't help yourself, can you Gar?"

"You're just so beautiful I can't resist what your body does to me."

"What do you want to do Gar?" she asked, staring right into his eyes.

"I—I," he said as he felt her press her body into his. He moaned as his arms moved to caress her face. "I want you so bad right now it hurts but—

"What are you waiting for Garfield?"

"I want to take you out to dinner tomorrow, stop by that bookstore you love, and take you out for dessert. I want to bring you home afterwards and make love to the most beautiful woman I've ever known in my life because you deserve to be treated with nothing but dignity and respect."

"You are the most sexiest man alive Garfield Logan," she said as she passionately kissed him.


	29. Chapter 29

Ch 29

Garfield was nervous as he woke up early the next day. He wasn't nervous about the date, but what would happen afterwards. He remembered after the pool, they had gone to their separate rooms. The temptation was too much as they agreed to sleep in their own rooms for the night. Now he was up and dressed to face the day. He knew it was early, but he couldn't get back to sleep. He began to wonder if Raven was as nervous as he was.

Making his way to the kitchen, he saw that Raven had gone out and gotten breakfast but the store bought orange juice on the table and a basket of muffins from that vegan placed he loved in the city. He smiled at her thoughtfulness but before he could indulge, he saw Raven meditating by the window in the living room, dressed in her leotard and cloak.

"How long have you been out here meditating?" asked Gar as he stood beside Raven.

Raven sighed and stepped down from her meditative position to face him. "It's been since 5AM," she blushed. "I—I was nervous about tonight and—

"Me to!"

"How is that a good thing Gar?"

"We're being honest with each other Rae. We're in the same boat, but it kind of makes me feel better that I'm not alone in this feeling."

"I guess you have a point. I do feel a little better."

"So why don't we eat breakfast and see where the day takes us?"

"Sounds good to me," Raven smiled.

"We're off to a good start all ready. I can feel it Rae," he said as he took her hand in his. "Thanks for breakfast by the way."

"Well I needed the distraction," said Raven as she went to make some tea while Gar sat down to eat.

"We should probably go out and get some more groceries after breakfast," said Gar.

"That's a good idea," said Raven as she sat down with her tea across from the green changeling.

"I have to say even with how early you got up, you still look very ravishing today."

Raven blushed and blew up her tea cup, which luckily didn't have any liquid in it. "Uh thanks Gar," she said as she turned away from him, threw the broken tea cup away, and took another out from the cupboard.

"Sorry Rae, I didn't mean to—

"It's fine. I probably need some rest."

Gar smiled. "Say no more, I'll grocery shop and you take care of yourself for our date tonight. I know what you like, so it should be no problem," he said as he felt her take his hand and smile.

Gar got back from the store in one of the cars Victor had left behind in the garage. Making his way into the kitchen, he dropped the groceries at the table and put everything in its rightful place. Wondering how Raven was doing, he made his way to her room. Knocking on her door, he stood back, expecting her to open the door. Waiting for what seemed like forever, he got concerned so he transformed into an ant, slid underneath the door, and changed back.

"Raven?" he said as he looked around the room. It was dark accept for the light coming from the bathroom. Hearing no sound coming from the bathroom, he slowly opened the door to see Raven had fallen asleep, her head resting on the edge of the tub, her body covered by bubble bath. Gently shaking her body, he said her name softly, "Rae."

Two beautiful violet eyes met his, and her mouth smiled at him. "I must have dosed off," she said as she crossed her arms over the edge of the tub. "I should have went to bed."

"You uh need some help getting to your bed?" Gar asked as he blushed.

"You're so cute when you blush Garfield and yes I'm going to need some help. Normally I would use my power but I'm tired." Reaching for the plug under the water, he pulled it, letting the bubbles and water go down the drain. Her beautiful wet naked body met his eyes once again, and his eyes couldn't help but roam over every inch of her skin. "Um Gar?"

"Oh," he blushed once again, "sorry I got distracted," he said as he lifted her from the tub, her hands went around his neck and he held her securely in his arms, making his way into her bedroom. Gently placing her on the bed, he covered her with her blanket. Before he could kiss her forehead and let her sleep, her eyes told him to stay. Resting comfortably beside Raven, he watched her head move to rest on his chest as his arm went instinctively around her blanketed waist. He smiled. "Well I guess I could use some more sleep to."

"Good decision," said Raven as her eyes started to close.

"Sleep well Rae," he said as he kissed her forehead.

Now Gar couldn't sleep for a whole different reason. He was excited about their date tonight and hopeful about later tonight. She deserved to be treated with tender loving care, but he knew there was a side of him that wanted to treat her roughly for his own animalistic needs. He knew he would have to hold back but then he thought of Raven's demon side. He guessed he would have to ask her about that but not right now. He wanted her to be well rested for their date.

Watching her sleep, he couldn't stop smiling. He had loved her for so long. Never did he ever think this was possible for him. Someone who accepted him with all his baggage and appearance. He knew he wasn't the most attractive guy in the world, and that didn't matter to her. She loved him for who he was inside. In the end that was the most important to him. He felt himself come out if his thoughts to feel Raven's hand running through his hair almost as if she was trying to calm his thoughts. He watched as her hand moved from his head to rest on his heart. He smiled. 'I love you to Rae,' he thought and then he felt a presence enter his mind.

'Sleep now Gar, you have nothing to worry about.'

'Rae?'

'You have a hot body to Gar, now let me rest.'

'Y—yes ma'am,' the thought as his eyes closed.

Dinner had been great for the couple. They enjoyed each other's company as well as the food. When dinner was done, the couple made their way to Raven's favorite bookstore. Gar watched as she skimmed the bookcases and when she found a book that interested her, her eyes would light up, which Gar found enchanting about his girlfriend.

"Are you sure there's not a book here that would interest you Gar?" asked Raven as she watched him carry her books. She smiled as he shook his head. "You do know that I could hold all those books with my power right?"

"Oh," Gar blushed. He laughed. "I kind of forgot," he said as her powers took the books from his hands. "Thanks Rae."

"It's the least I can do. Besides you paid for our wonderful dinner and came here with me. I couldn't ask for a better date," she smiled.

"It's worth it to see you happy Rae."

Gar paid for her books as they made their way to a secluded corner with a comfy chair and side table. Placing the books down with her powers, she sat down on the chair and took the first book from her stack of books. Before she could start, she heard a meow and smiled as Gar rubbed against her legs as a cat. Picking him up, she had an idea of where to place him. Since she was wearing a hood on her jacket, she rested Gar round her neck and brought of the hood to her jacket. She heard him pur against her skin as he nuzzled her neck.

"Glad you're enjoying yourself," said Raven as she smiled. "I'm having a really good time Gar," she said softly as she felt his tongue on her neck before she started one of her books. Putting down another book, she sat back in her chair. She didn't want to strain her eyes and knew it was time to go. Bringing her hood down, she looked to see Gar having a cap nap. She smiled at the site as she gently touched his fur, waking up the changeling. "I think it's time to go Gar."

Gar stepped away from Raven and onto the floor, transforming into his human form. He smiled. "You ready for the best dessert in town Rae?"

"I think we should skip dessert and go home right away."

"Really?"

"I've never been more sure Garfield but if you—

"No! I mean whatever you want Rae."

Raven stood close to Gar and looked into his eyes. "I want you Gar," she said, feeling his arms wrap around her waist, bringing her up against his body.

"I want you to Rae," he said, leaning into her ear and whispering, "so badly."

"I know but not here Gar," she said as she felt his excitement pressed against her as her arms tightened against his neck.

"I know," he blushed. "Sorry I really can't help it Rae. I'll try and control myself," he said as he took a deep breath in and then out.

"It's ok Garfield. I know a way to get us home faster." Suddenly the couple, with Raven's books and magic, disappeared right in front of everyone in the bookstore into the night.

"Ugh!" said Gar as he landed right on Raven's bed with Raven on top of him.

"Uh," Raven blushed, "sorry about the landing."

Gar smirked as he noticed she was straddling his waist. "But are you really Rae?"

"No," she said as she leaned in and kissed him passionately on the lips before she used her powers to remove their clothes and bring the blanket over their naked bodies.

Resting on top of Gar's body, she felt his arms around her waist and she was pretty sure he could hear her heart racing against his warm body. She could feel his steady heart beat as well as his bottom half pressed against hers. When she moved slightly, they both gasped at the sensation.

"Raven, are you sure?" he asked, feeling and hearing her rapid heartbeat as he rubbed her back in comfort.

Sitting up on his chest to face him, she sighed. "I'm sure. It's just that this is so unfamiliar to me."

"Me to," he said as his hand moved further down her back, caressing her soft skin. "If you're ok with it, I would like to take the lead on this. I know you're a very strong and capable woman, but I'd like to take care of you," he said and then watched as Raven used her powers to switch their body positions.

"Thank you Gar."

"Anything to make you feel comfortable," he said as she laughed. "Hey, what was that for?" he pouted.

"Shockingly I find that funny since the time we've spent together involved you making me feel as uncomfortable as possible."

"I was just trying to get you out of your shell Rae, sometimes it can be uncomfortable, but I did it because you deserve to be happy."

Her hand reached out to his head, crushing her lips to his. When she let go, she looked at him. "I am happy, the happiest I've ever been because of you never giving up on me."

"And I never ever will Rae. I love you so much," he said as his lips crushed hers, returning the kiss she gave him.

Resting comfortably on her back, Raven felt him lean into her as his lips started their journey down her neck, leaving a few bite marks along the way. The sounds she was making surprised her, but she didn't hide them as she felt his strong hands carefully caress and squeeze her breasts before his mouth sucked on one of her beast while the other hand took care of her other breast. She tried to watch as Gar switched his mouth to the other breast, but she could barely keep her eyes open. It felt so good as she could only concentrate on the sensations of his lips on her skin.

When his mouth moved away from her breast, his lips continued their journey down her stomach and stopped just before her vagina. He could smell her arousal consuming him, but he was hesitant as he looked towards Raven who was catching her breath. He watched the rise and fall of her chest and was mesmerized by her beauty.

"Ga—Gar?" she breathed. "Wh—why did you stop?"

"You need to catch your breath first Rae," he said and suddenly he felt her legs wrap carefully around his head.

"Pl—please Gar, I—I need you."

Gar didn't hesitate as his mouth entered her, her smell taking over him as he ate out of her like she was his last meal. The sounds coming from her mouth spurred him on and before he knew it, she came inside of his mouth. After he swallowed, he lied his head on her stomach with his body resting between her legs. He smiled, hearing her heart racing for a whole different reason before calming down into a steady beat. He purred as he felt her fingers running through his hair.

"I've never felt anything like that before," said Raven.

Gar smiled. "I've never heard those kinds of sounds coming out of your mouth before."

Raven blushed. "I was pretty surprised myself. You have a really talented mouth."

"Well you smell so good, so intoxicating, I really couldn't help myself," he said as he caressed her hip.

"Garfield," she said softly.

That got his attention as he moved his body from resting on her to on top of her once again. He kissed her softly before he spread her legs and looked at her. "This is going to hurt, or so I'm told. I'll take it nice and easy, just let me know if I'm hurting you and I'll stop."

"Ok," she said as she concentrated on relaxing as Gar entered her slowly. She was feeling the pain and then she felt him inside her. "G—Ga—Gar, it's all right to move now," she said as she felt him pull out and then move inside of her again at a steady pace. "Uh! OH! Gar FASTER!" she said as he did what she commanded, meeting every thrust as she moaned in pleasure. "I—I'm going to come Garfield," she sighed in contentment as she released and then relaxed her body against her bed. Her body jolted when she felt Gar release inside her before lying beside her.

"Sorry Rae, I should have said—

"It's all right Gar," she smiled, realizing the blanket over their bodies had wound up on the floor some time during sex. She was tired and knew she wouldn't be able to bring the blanket over her with her powers. Anticipating her needs, Gar got up from his comfortable position on the bed and grabbed the blanket, covering their bodies. "Thanks Gar. You know it's amazing how you seem to anticipate what I need."

"Well some of it is instinct," he smiled as he moved her body towards his, his arms around her waist, "and some of it is from living together in the tower for so long. I just picked up on a few things."

"I hope I can be more attentive. I mean with my emotions it's a given, but—

"You take the lead next time Raven. I know you can do it and if it makes you feel better, I feel very satisfied. I know you are to by how beautifully tired you look," he said as she smiled at him. "Let's get some sleep Rae." Feeling her lips on his cheek, he watched her fall to sleep.


	30. Chapter 30

Ch 30

Garfield woke up to the smell of blood. He was sure it wasn't his and as he looked at his sleeping empath lover, he could see her eyes closed, but her face showed pain. Bringing the covers off their bodies, Gar realized Raven was bleeding from her vagina. 'Did I really hurt that much?' he thought but then his nose smelled something different. 'Wait, it's not me, she's on her period.'

"Rae," Gar said softly as he carefully shook her naked shoulder. Her eyes opened slowly. "I'm going to put you in the tub and turn on the hot water," he said as she nodded. Lifting her into his arms, he carried her into the bathroom, placed her in the tub, and turned on the hot water.

"Thanks Gar," she smiled as she rested against the tub and sighed as the warm water hit her body.

"Will you be ok if I get you some pain relievers?"

"It's in my cabinet above the sink," she said as she watched him get them and a paper cup of water. Swallowing the pills, she handed the paper cup to Gar, who threw it away.

"How did you know?"asked Raven.

"Well," he blushed,"besides the smell, Rita educated me about a woman's mensural cycle when I smelled her scent one day. She wanted to make sure I respected women, especially during that time of the month. Anyway, how are you feeling? Do you need anything?"

"Not right now, I just need to relax."

"All right well I hope you don't mind if I go take a shower."

"No, you can use mine if you want."

Gar smiled. "Sure, let me just—before he could say anything else, his shower stuff was put into the shower by Raven's powers. "Thanks Rae," he said as he closed the clear glass door behind him.

Raven tried to relax in her tub, but the pain was still there. She needed something else to concentrate on, so she watched Gar showering. She could feel lust inside her threatening to break free as she watched the soapy water on Gar's body run down his chest. She blushed. 'There is no way I'm up for sex today, but he does look so appetizing,' she thought as her eyes widened. 'I can't believe I just said that.'

"Raven, you ok?" asked Gar as he stepped out of the shower naked and wet. Raven sighed as she dunked herself under the water and came back up. "It's Lust, isn't it?"

"Yes, and now she's a part of me now. It's strange."

"Um, I'm confused," said Gar as he wrapped a towel around his waist.

"I felt something last night, and I didn't think anything of it until now. I'm completely whole," she smiled. "I have the freedom to express my emotions without blowing anything up."

"That's great Rae!" he said as he kneeled by the tub and hugged her. "Are you ready to get out of the tub?" she nodded as he lifted her out of the tub, dried them off, and got them dressed.

"Gar, you really don't have to—

"Nonsense Raven, you're not feeling well. I don't mind making your tea and our breakfast. You should be relaxing."

"I understand that Gar," said Raven from the couch, "but you didn't have to carry me into the living room. My legs do work you know,"she said as she saw the book she had left on the couch yesterday, grabbed it, and started reading.

Gar blushed. "Sorry, I guess I—he felt her lips on his cheek as she floated back to the couch.

"You're very sweet Gar. I appreciate this I really do," she smiled.

Gar and Raven ate breakfast on the couch as Gar watched TV while Raven continued to read her book. Raven smiled again. 'This feels nice,' she thought, 'but something is miss—She felt Gar's arm around her as she moved her head to rest on his chest. 'Perfect.'

Gar kissed the top of her head and then settled in to have a comfortable day inside the tower with his girlfriend. Before Raven could leave her book behind, close her eyes, and sleep on her boyfriend, her phone rang.

"Hello."

"Raven."

"Aunt Maiden, it's good to hear from you."

"Well I'm glad you feel that way honey because I'm on a flight to Jump City. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Really, that's great," said Raven.

"You sound more chipper then I saw you last. Did something happen?"

"I'm just really happy, that's all."

"Well I hope you'll be happy to see your uncle, he's with me. Oh and don't worry Raven, he's had a change of heart. He realized he was wrong and wants to apologize in person."

"All right see you two tomorrow then," said Raven as she hung up.

"Everything ok?" Gar asked as he rubbed her shoulder.

"Aunt Maiden and Uncle Before are coming to visit," she said as she could feel Gar's hostility towards Bedford. "Something doesn't feel right Gar."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not sure specifically but something inside me feels like something bad is going to happen."

"Whatever happens, we'll get thought it together," he smiled as he held her close to his heart.


	31. Chapter 31

Ch 31

"Raven!" said Maiden as she hugged her niece.

"It's good to see you to," said Raven.

Maiden took a good look at her niece and smiled. "You look quite refreshed. Has something happened since the last time we met?"

Raven was thankful for the hood around her head because she knew she was blushing. She looked to Gar and smiled. "Just enjoying my time with Gar."

"So, what brings you two to Jump City?" asked Gar.

"I wanted to make amends," said Bedford. "I behaved horribly to you two, and I know sorry isn't going to fix it right away. I still want to try."

"Anyway we're staying in a hotel in the city," said Maiden as they walked out of the airport. A car pulled up, and the couple got in. "We'll see you kids tonight for dinner, does that sound all right?"

"Sure," said Raven.

"See you later," said Gar as the car took off. His eyes went from the car to Raven's concerned eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Bedford was lying," said Raven. "I can't figure out why."

"Maybe we can further investigate at dinner," suggested Gar.

"Sounds good to me," smiled Raven.

"So, what do you want to do until then?" Gar smirked as he wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"Well," she smirked as she leaned into him, "if you ever do that again nothing."

"Oh come on how else will you understand what I mean?"

"I can just ready your dirty little thoughts Garfield," she said as she leaned in and kissed his cheek.

"Oh," he blushed, "right. Wait I thought you could only read my emotions?"

"That was true until after we were intimate," she blushed. "For some reason I can read your mind but not others."

Gar smiled. "Well I guess I'm just special."

"You are Gar," she said as she looked at him with nothing but love in her eyes, "to me," she said as she surprised Gar by holding him close in her arms. "I love you."

"I love you to Raven," he said as he held her tightly. He had a feeling that whatever was bothering Raven was serious. He knew she was scared, but he knew she was also strong as he kissed the top of her forehead. "Come on Rae, let's go home."

Dinner had been pleasant to say the least, but Raven couldn't figure out the bad feeling in her heart as the couples took a walk around the city. At some point Raven noticed they stopped at an unmarked building and Raven could feel her nerves kick in. "No! There's nothing good in there," said Raven. "Why have you taken us here?"

"Raven, what's—?" asked Gar as he held onto her tight.

A door opened and a group of hooded figures came out with their leader standing ahead of them. "She was right, but it's too late," said the man's voice as he revealed himself.

"Brother Blood!" exclaimed Raven and Gar.

"I believe this is the part where you ask what I want," said Brother Blood as he looked at Raven. "I want your power, and you will give it up freely or the shapeshifter dies."

Gar looked towards Maiden and Bedford. "You two knew about this."

"Her power is evil and corrupt and must be cleansed from her body," said Bedford. "Only then will she be clean."

"You bastard!" growled Gar.

"Temper, temper shapeshifter, it will get you nowhere. Now—

Gar could tell Raven was thinking. "You can't Rae. You know how he'll use his power. He'll take over the world. We can fight him together."

"How observant of you shapeshifter," said Brother Blood, "but fighting me will do you both no good. "I brought an army of my own. I'm afraid it will be too late to call in for backup. Now be smart about this. I take Raven's powers, and I let you and her live in happy bliss."

"Why would you let me live?" asked Raven.

"So you could see the destruction of your powers upon the earth," said Brother Blood. "No one will be able to defeat me!"

"I think you're too confident about that Brother Blood," said Gar. "There will be other heroes who will come and defeat you, and they will bring you down."

"Are you so sure shapeshifter?" he asked as the hooded figures brought down their hoods to reveal all of the villains they have come across as Titans.

Gar felt a fear come over him he hadn't felt since he had been a child, trying to survive the world after the death of his parents and what came after. Looking at Raven with her hand holding tightly in his, he saw no fear in her face but the rage in her eyes. He couldn't let her down, now was not the time.

"Surrender to me Raven and I won't let these villains tear your shapeshifter lover apart," said Brother Blood. Looking towards Raven's relatives, "you two may go. I have no more use for you." The couple left without a word. Brother Blood smirked. "How does it feel to be betrayed by your own blood?"

"It doesn't matter. I'm not giving you my powers. I'd rather die," she said as Brother Blood smirked.

Destruction was all that surrounded her. The dead bodies of every villain she had ever fought lied at her feet. They had killed Garfield, and that was not going to go unpunished. She had lost everything, her humanity gone as she became the demon her father wanted her to be with her skin red, her hair as white as fallen snow, and her six yellow eyes that looked upon Brother Blood as she snapped his neck, set him on fire, and laughed at agonizing screams until there was no more.

Searching for Garfield's body among the destruction, she found him bruised and battered. It would normally tear at her heart, but she felt nothing now. He was gone and nothing could be done. She levitated his body and flew off towards Titans Tower. Digging into the soil with her powers, she buried the only person in the world who had truly loved her. Once the earth covered his body, Raven knew she couldn't stay here for long. The cops would be looking for her. Floating over the tower, she looked away from it as she opened a portal and disappeared from Jump city.

Rain had fallen upon the city of Jump that night, washing away some of the destruction as Jump City police retrieved the bodies of the fallen villains. They would soon be looking for the culprit they would never find. Soon the sun came over the horizon, a green hand rose from the earth on the ground of Titan Tower, digging their way to freedom. Lying onto of the earth, the changeling catches his breath.

"Raven?"

"I will help you find her shapeshifter."

"Linda?"

"She has become corrupt and destroyed New Azarath, and she very well may destroy more life if she is not stopped. You must stop her."

"Where is she?"

"Let me concentrate," said Linda as she closed her eyes and searched Raven out. "She has taken over Trigon's realm by dethroning her six brothers Jared (Wrath), Jesse (Envy), Jacob (Lust), Jack (Sloth), James (Greed), and Gluttony."

"I didn't know Raven had brothers."

"They are just as evil as their father was," said Linda as she opened a portal. "I have found her shapeshifter but fair warning she will not look as she has to you, but you will see for yourself."

"Thank you," said Gar.

"I will not be able to bring you back shapeshifter," said Linda. "You will have to find your own way."

"Why?"

"I feel myself fading. I have lost my home and my love, but you have not lost yours yet. Do what you must to bring her back from the brink of rage and darkness."

"I will, and I'm sorry about your home and husband. I hope you can rest in peace."

"Goodbye Garfield."

Garfield felt like he stepped into a hell that looked like an underground cave. He thought it was definitely hot enough, so he changed into an animal he knew could withstand the heat, a rattle snake. Coming upon what looked like a throne, he changed back, staying out of site. Peeking out of his hiding place, he saw a woman with red skin, white hair, and six yellow eyes sitting on the throne, looking upon her subjects. She was wearing a skin tight black dress with slits on each side, showing off her legs.

"Wait a minute—is that—it couldn't be. Raven," he said in a whisper as he observed her body as close as he could. When he saw the penny worn around her neck, he knew it was her. 'How can this be?' he thought. 'I need answers,' he said as he changed into a raven and flew down towards the throne. Transforming into his human self, he received some gasps from Raven's subjects. Walking the long pathway to her throne, he stood before her. "Raven, it's me Garfield," he said.

"Who are you to stand before the queen?" asked the guard by Raven's side.

"Queen?" said Gar.

Raven stepped down from her throne and walked towards the changeling. "It can't be."

"I was dead, but Linda brought me back. She knew I could save you. Even though you destroyed New Azarath, she still has hope. Leave this place with me Rae, we can figure this out together I promise. I won't leave you here."

"I can't be saved. I murdered all those villains in Jump city and killed the beings of New Azarath. I cannot be redeemed. I will not leave this place," she said as she turned away from him.

"Raven, I still love you. That hasn't changed."

"Why?" she asked as she sat back on her throne. "I have nothing to offer you. I am the ruler of Trigon's realm. I am full demon now. There is no going back Garfield."

"What do you want us to do with him Queen Raven?" asked one of her guards.

"He can never leave this place," said Raven. "Bring him to my quarters, I'll be there soon to decide his fate."

"Yes my queen," said the guards as they grabbed him by each arm, leading him away.

"Are you sure this is a good idea your highness?" asked Jared (Wrath). "He could be a threat."

"What's so special about him anyway?" asked Jesse (Envy).

Jacob (Lust) smirked. "She lost her virginity to that thing."

"Who cares," said Jack (Sloth).

"We could use him to our advantage, turn him into a weapon to do our biding," said James (Greed).

"Let's eat him!" exclaimed Gluttony.

"ENOUGH!" yelled Raven as she disappeared from sight.

Waiting in Raven's quarters, he looked around the room. The decoration reminded him of her room at the tower, but it felt different. It felt cold and uninviting. There was nothing in her bedroom to tie her to the real world. It was like it had all been erased and never existed.

"You can never leave."

"I know," said Gar as he turned around to face the woman he never knew. "So, this is your demon form?"

"Yes. When you died, it triggered something in me. I lost all control and became this. They took your life, so I took theirs, no regret or remorse. I have been reborn. I will remain like this forever."

"So, what are you going to do with me?"

"You will remain here with me. You will not be harmed Garfield."

"So, do you still love me?"

Looking into his eyes, she could clearly see the complete love and devotion he had for her. It was overwhelming, but she let herself drown in it as she moved towards him, grabbed him, and kissed him passionately on the lips as she felt his arms wrap tightly around her while responding to her kiss with equal passion. When she felt him let go, she was surprised.

"What is it Gar, don't you want me?" Raven purred as she looked into his eyes once again. She could see him fighting the lust inside him to just take her. "Why do you struggle Garfield?"

"I love you Raven, but this isn't who you are. I know you would never touch anything that Trigon ruled over. You hate him."

"I can never be the same person I was because I am no longer human," said Raven as she left him for her bed. Lying down in her black dress, she spread her legs to reveal no underwear under her dress. "Now Garfield," she smirked, "what are you going to do with me?"

Her smell was intoxicating and drawing him to her, but he stopped, trying to resist how good her scent was. Making his way onto the bed, he sighed, knowing what he had to do. Closing her legs, he rested beside her on the bed, bringing her body to his to only hold close to his body.

"What is the meaning of this Garfield?"

"I just want to hold you," he said looking into her quizzical face.

"You don't want me?"

When she said that, he swore she sounded like herself, a scared and insecure woman. It tore at his heart. He stroked her white, silky hair and sighed. "Of course I do Rae, I always do."

"Then what are we doing?"

"We're being together, and I know I will convince you to leave this place."

"You can try all you want, but it will never be," she said as she looked at his sleeping face. She felt his arm tightly around and had a feeling he would never give up on her.


	32. Chapter 32

Ch 32

Gar woke up his eyes roaming around the room and realizing where he was and everything that happened. Sitting up in bed, he realized he was alone. Hearing the sound of water running, he walked towards a door he assumed was her bathroom. As much as he wanted to be with her, he turned away and walked out of her bedroom into the living area where he heard the sound of something vibrating in his pants pocket.

"Nightwing calling Changeling, Changeling come in."

Gar couldn't help but smile at the face of his leader, and it was then that the memories of being a Titan came back to him. He frowned, knowing things would never be the same again. "This is Changeling, but how did you know I—

"Star, Cyborg, Bumblebee, and I are in Jump City. We were called back about the murders of the villains and Brother Blood. Do you know anything about it?"

"I'm not in Jump City anymore Nightwing. What have you found out so far?"

"Cyborg found some fragments of what looks like a gem at the scene. It actually made us think of Raven."

"That is strange so is there any footage of what happened?"

"No, there's too much destruction for any camera to capture anything. My question is what are you hiding Changeling?"

"I don't know what you're talking about?"

"You're covering for Raven, aren't you? Something bad happened, didn't it?"

"Honestly I didn't see what happened. I was um killed. After—

"WHAT!" Changeling heard Cyborg in the background. "How are you alive?" he asked as he came into the frame of Nightwing's communicator.

"I was brought back to life by a woman Rae and I visited in Azarath. She brought me to her and well things have changed. Raven's not the same."

"Where are you?" asked Nightwing. "It will be better if we can figure things out together."

"I—

"There's nothing to figure out." Gar felt her breath at the back of his neck and while it felt good, he was still a little unnerved by her.

"Raven," said Nightwing in surprise, "you look different. Whatever happened, we can fix."

"There's no fixing what I've done Nightwing. I can never go back, and I won't allow you and our friends to come here. You'll never be able to return. Goodbye forever," she said as she left to her room.

"I'm not giving up Nightwing," said Gar as he saw Starfire move into the frame to as well as Bumblebee. They smiled at him. "I miss all of you. I'll figure this out I promise."

Gar found Raven sitting on the ledge of her balcony, her feet hanging off edge and into the wind. Sitting beside her on the ledge, he saw nothing in her eyes as she stared out into the dark depths of the cave.

"What happened the day I died Rae?"

"Something broke inside me. All I could see was red and then I let go of everything. I didn't care anymore about who I use to be. I just felt rage overcome me, and I became my demon form."

"It's my fault Rae. I let you down. I wish I could have been stronger for you."

"I felt you. You did everything you could Garfield until you faded away from existence. It's not your fault. I chose to react the way I did."

Gar smiled. "You sound more human then you did yesterday."

"You bring out that side of me Garfield," she smiled and then sighed. "The more I stay here, the more demon I will become. At some point it won't matter if you're here or not to try and bring me towards the light."

"Then let's leave while we can Rae. I know going back to earth is not an option right now, but—

"It's too risky to go anywhere else. I may get the urge to bring more destruction to other beings," she said as she looked away from him, "but you have the option to go back to earth. You don't have to stay with me. I—she felt his hand on top of hers.

"I'm not going anywhere Rae. Nightwing said he found fragments of your gem at the scene. Maybe—

"There's no way to gather all the pieces of my gem."

"Is it possible to make a new one?"

"I can't do this," said Raven as she flew back inside.

"Why not?" asked Gar as he followed her inside.

"If I become my half human form again, I don't know if I'll be able to handle everything I've done. It's easier to remain this way and become—

"Numb. That's no way to live Rae. It just sounds like you're running away," he said and suddenly he found himself pressed up against a wall by her powers.

"You have NO idea what I went through. I killed villains and innocent beings! I can't come back from that. The best thing for you to do is leave and forget you ever knew me. I can make that happen if that's what you want."

"I all ready made my decision Rae," he said as her powers dropped him on his feet.

"I'm afraid of what this place will do to you Garfield."

"I'm not giving up like I said. There's still some humanity in you. I will bring you back, and I will help you heal if you'll let me."


	33. Chapter 33

Ch 33

Waking up on the couch of Raven's room, he remembered why he had chosen the couch. It was too risky to sleep next to her and not be tempted to touch her. He knew she still didn't understand his reasoning, but she left it alone. 'But for how long?' he thought as he sat up. 'I have to get her out of here.

"Queen Raven, he is clearly useless. Let us dispose of him for you and you can rule with a clear head. This green creature is holding you back from your potential as ruler." Gar could hear the male voice talking from outside the door.

"I have all ready said I would deal with him. He is none of your concern," said Raven.

"I understand if you keep him around to amuse yourself."

"My business is my own and if won't comply, then you will be terminated. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes my Queen," said the male voice as Gar could hear is retreating steps.

Quickly Gar made it back to the couch and closed his eyes, hoping she hadn't caught him listening in on their conversation.

"I know Garfield you might as well open your eyes."

Gar opened his eyes and smiled embarrassingly. "It's funny that I think I can fool you after all these years."

"He does have a point Garfield. I can't let you stay here. You don't belong here."

"And you do? I don't think so Raven. I think you think this is what you deserve for what you've done, but it's not true. You are a good person who lost their way. You're not evil."

"I was a good person Garfield, but there's always been my demon form inside me. I thought I could run from it forever. I thought I could embrace it and do some good and for a while, it was working, but I'm not running anymore. This is who I am, who I've always been deep inside."

"No!" Gar stood up from the couch. "I don't believe that. You were the strongest woman I've ever known and fought everyday like hell to not be like your father, to being your own person. I'm afraid you won't be too far behind him if you stay here Raven. Don't you love me or yourself enough to see this isn't good for you?"

"All my love died the day you died Garfield."

"I'm not dead anymore Raven. I'm right here! I'm begging you to leave this place with me. We'll figure out the rest later I promise. You have to trust me."

"I'm scared about what will happen if I leave. Strange enough I feel safe here."

"I know it's scary Rae, but I'll be right beside you the whole way," he said as he held her hands in his. "I'm not leaving you."

Raven smiled. "Tomorrow," she said as she felt Garfield hold her tight. She could feel relief flow through him. She heard him say I love you, and she held tighter to his body.

Gar was relived that Raven had agreed to leave Trigon's realm tomorrow, but tonight he was relaxing under the warm water of her shower. Getting out of the shower, he turned off the water and reached for a towel and realized they were all gone. 'Huh, that's strange,' he thought as he made his way out of the bathroom naked and dripping wet.

"Raven, I know you have something to do with this," Gar said as he barged into her living quarters wrapped in a robe reading a book.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you mean?" smirked Raven from behind her book.

"Tell me Rae," he said as his mouth met her ears, "what exactly was your plan?" Raven blushed but was even more surprised when he knocked the book out of her hand, laid her down on her back, and straddled her waist.

"I just wanted to see you like this," she said as her hand reached up and caressed his face before moving her hand down his well built chest.

"Is that all?" Gar smirked as he leaned into her, so their faces were at level with each other.

"No," she said as she pulled his body to hers and kissed him passionately with hunger he didn't know she possessed. "I want you so bad Gar, please don't deny me."

"I won't, not anymore Raven, not when I know we'll be leaving this place tomorrow, together."

Raven smiled as she used her powers to switch their positions. Removing the robe on her body, she revealed herself bare to him. "Whoa," he blushed. "I didn't think you get more beautiful," he said as he moved hands up her hips and moved over her thighs and squeezed.

"G—Gar," she moaned, "feels so good but I think you deserve to receive pleasure," she said as she licked his penis before sitting on it carefully.

Gar was breathing heavily as he watched her move up and down on him at frantic pace while he held onto her hips, his claws bearing down on her red skin. He observed the movement of her breasts and was hypnotized by the power they seemed to have over him. When he felt his orgasm coming, he screamed out as he claws dug into his hips.

Looking up at her, she smiled down at him, tears in her eyes. "R—Rae, what's wrong?"

"I'm happy."

"Me to," he smiled as she rested her body on top of his. Rubbing her smooth and sweaty back, he heard her purring. Gar laughed. "Didn't know you could do that?"

"Oh," she smirked as she brought her head up to rest on his chest, "there's a lot of things you don't know about me."

"Well," he kissed her cheek, "we have the rest of our lives to learn all sorts of new and interesting things about each other. I love you Rae."

Raven lied her head back on his chest. "I love you to Gar," she said, feeling the rise and fall of his body. She knew he was asleep. It was the first time she had said those words since he had been here. Continuing to listen to his heartbeat, she wanted this moment to last forever.

"Goodnight Garfield," she said as she kissed the place where his heart was. Carefully removing her body from his, she headed towards her bedroom. She had plans to make.


	34. Chapter 34

Ch 34

It was dark as Gar opened his eyes to see the familiar walls of Raven's room in Titans Tower. Lying on her bed, he sat up, knowing something was very wrong. He was wearing clothes, Raven wasn't here, and there was no sign she had slept beside him. It was then he remembered her saying goodnight to him, kissing the skin where his heart was. "She—she was saying goodbye," he realized. He didn't know what to feel first rage, sadness, or loss. Before any of these could come to him, a sense of urgency filled him to find her.

Opening the door, he heard two sets of light steps coming his way. He went back in Raven's room and hid. Sticking his face out as far as he could, he saw a brown skinned little girl and little boy chasing each other in the hall. Looking at them, he could see the resemblance to Victor and Karen. He smiled. 'I can't believe it,' he thought.

"Hey, where did you two munchkins run off to?"

'Victor,' he thought.

"Daddy, why is aunt Raven's door open?" asked the little boy.

'Oh shit!' thought Gar. He sighed. 'Might as well show myself.' Gar walked out of the room, surprising Victor and his kids.

"Gar?"

"Hey Vic, long time—Victor squeezed him tight, 'no see!" he wheezed.

"It's uncle Gar," said the little girl.

"I can't believe your a dad," said Gar. "I'm not even going to ask how it happened."

"Good, cus I wasn't going to tell you," he smiled, "so, this my daughter Jacklyn and my son Silas. They're twins."

"Nice to meet you two," he said as they both hugged him. He hugged them back.

"So is Dick and Kory here with you Karen, and the kids?"

"You all ready know we came back to investigate. Yeah, we've been staying here."

"Why?" asked Gar as he felt the lump in his throat. "She's not coming back."

"You were with her right?"

"I didn't know she would do this Vic. She was supposed to leave with me, but I think she got scared. She knew me staying in Trigon's realm was dangerous."

"She's living in Trigon's realm."

"Yeah, she took it over, dethroned her half brothers."

"Aunt Raven's a queen?" asked Jacklyn.

"Hopefully not for too long," said Gar as he made his way down the hall.

Walking into the kitchen, Gar came face to face with the surprised but happy faces of Dick, Kory, and Karen. Kory and Karen went over and hugged him. He smiled. It was good to see his friends, no his family again. He felt Dick's strong grip on his shoulder, his version of a hug he guessed.

"It is glorious to see you friend Gar. "Where is friend Raven?"

"She brought me here, but she couldn't come with me. With everything she's done, she scared what will happen when she comes home but I can't leave her. If she can't come here, we could go somewhere—

"You're talking about harboring a fugitive Gar. As much as this hurts, we need to bring her in and she needs to face the consequences," said Dick as Karen took the twins out of the room, knowing it was about to get tense in the room.

"She didn't mean to do the things she did Dick. They forced her to do it. She watched me die Dick. I fought and fought until I couldn't anymore, and she lost it. Brother Blood was threatening to take her powers. Those villains deserved what they got, especially Brother Blood," he said as Kory gasped.

"We talked to a woman named Linda in Jump City hospital who you and Raven met in New Azarath. She told us that Raven blew up the planet before she passed away. There were probably men, women, and children on that planet Gar!" he sighed. "I hate to say it, but she's become the very thing she was fighting against that day, a villain!"

"She is not EVIL Dick! She's hurting and trying to sort through everything she's done. You don't think she feels horrible about what she's done. Well she does and it will probably haunt her for the rest of her life."

"Where is she Gar?"

"I'm not telling you," said Gar.

"Please stop this right now!" said Kory.

"She's right guys. Fighting about this will get us nowhere," said Vic.

"I'm sorry Kory, Vic. I just have a feeling I need to be with her. If I'm not there, she won't be the same. The place isn't good for her. She'll dwell in her thoughts, and she'll become like her father always wanted her to be. He wins then even from the grave, but I can't let that happen. I'll drag her out of there if I have to. I just need to find the person who can open doors to different dimensions."

"Herald has that ability or did you forget?" said Karen as she came in the room with the baby monitor.

"Yeah, but will he be willing to do this for me?" asked Gar. "I mean I think he still has a thing for you Karen."

"I know and if he cares like he says he does, he'll do it so my kids can meet their godmother," said Karen. "I'll go with you to meet him. I know where he lives."

Gar turned to Vic, Kory, and Dick. "We'll figure this out later. I promise, but I need to find her. I need to save her from herself."

A frantic knock met the door of Herald's apartment in New York. Quickly opening the door, he was surprised to see Karen and Gar. Without saying anything, he stepped aside from the door and let them inside.

"What brings you two here?" asked Herald as he relaxed on his couch. After he listened to Gar explain everything, he thought about what he was asking.

"Can you open a portal to Trigon's realm or not?" asked Gar.

"I can," he said.

"Why do I sense a but coming on?" asked Karen.

"I won't be able to bring him back. There's something about that realm that has a hold on the person who goes through. Raven was able to get you back here because she is very powerful."

"I'm worried about what will happen if I don't get her out of there Herald. She may become even more powerful and decide to take over the world. I don't want her to become like Trigon," said Gar.

"Ok. Hears a crazy thought," said Karen. "You said Raven won't leave willingly but what if Herald goes with you into the realm. He's probably able to open a portal from there, right?"

"I can't believe I didn't think of it Karen," said Herald.

Karen smiled. "I wasn't the head of Titans East for nothing." She laughed, "to think Vic made the suggestion in the first place."

"So, you're happy with Victor?" asked Herald.

"Yes, we have two beautiful twins together."

"I guess it's really over then," said Herald. "Congratulations," he said and then turned to Gar. "I'll do it."

"Thanks Herald! You don't know how much this means to me."

"I think I do," said Herald as he looked at Karen.

Gar and Herald stood before the portal. "Good luck you guys," she said then realized something. "Where are you bringing her back to?"

"We'll bring her back here," said Herald until you two figure out your next move.

"I'll stay here and wait. I have my communicator so keep me in the loop," said Karen.

"What will you tell the others?" asked Gar.

"Nothing you don't want me to tell Gar," said Karen.

"Thank you Karen," he said as he hugged her. "You're the best."

"Don't I know it," she said as she watched them disappear from Herald's apartment. "I hope everything works out for Gar's sake.

Gar and Herald reappeared in Trigon's realm in a dark part of the caves. Gar caught onto Raven's scent, and Herald followed him to a room that was fit for a royal. They were out of site, but they could see her have some kind of meeting with her half brothers.

"Can you hear what they're talking about Gar?"

"Yeah, but we can't go doing anything right now, not until she's by herself."

"So what's the plan? We knock her out, and we take her back to my place."

"I can't convince her to leave, and this is my only plan."

"What about once she wakes up? Are you sure we're going to be able to stop her from coming back here?"

"I have a solution to that," said Gar. "For now we have to wait."

"I don't need a King. I'm perfectly capable of running this realm on my own," said Raven.

"You seem distracted these days sister, ever since you forced that green creature to leave," said Jared (Wrath).

"He is known of your concern Wrath. I was able to overthrow you and your brothers for a reason," said Raven. "There is no one here equal to me in power. I will remain the ruler of Trigon's realm. If you question me any longer, I will destroy you all."

"Are you sure about that sister?" asked Jacob (Lust). "I can see that you still think of that creature when you go to bed at night," he smirked. "He clouds your judgment even from afar. You haven't slaughtered a planet since you've been here."

"I don't have to answer to you or anyone," said Raven. "Now, I've made a decision of my own."

"What's that sister?" asked Gluttony.

"I have no use for any of you anymore. You are all a waste of space and a waste of my time," said Raven as she summoned her powers, burning her brothers to death before destroying them.

Herald saw this and gulped. He was nervous now. 'She could easily do that to me if we force her to leave,' he thought.

"Herald," Gar whispered, "don't worry. I'll knock her out, you open a portal, we leave this place, and take her away from your apartment to somewhere safe. You just need to be ready. Are you with me?"

"Easier said then done Gar."

"I know but just be ready."

"Well I hope this works or we're toast."

"Trust me Herald we'll all get back to earth safe."

"Fine, I'll be ready."

Raven was fuming as she walked into her quarters. 'How dare they question me? Insignificant demons. Well I don't need them to rule this realm. I will do what I want when I want and anyone against me will be punished."

Deciding to relieve her stress, she entered her bathroom, drew herself a bath, and undressed, leaving her clothes on the floor. Settling into the warm water, she sighed. 'This is just what I needed,' she thought and then she heard footsteps entering her room. Getting out of the tub quickly, she had her powers at the ready. 'Anyone who dares to enter my—the intruder's face came into site. "Garfield?"

"I told you I wasn't giving up, and I meant it Raven. You either come with me willingly or—

"Or what? I'm powerful then you can ever imagine. There's no way—

"That may be true, but I know you would never kill me. You love me. I know you do. I'm the person you think about at night. I think about you to Rae. I think about you all the time. You're never off my mind. I love you," he said as he held out his hand to her. "Please come with me, anywhere but here Raven."

Raven walked towards him, wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her wet, naked body against him. She felt his warm arms wrap around her body, holding her tight. "Aren't you mad that I forced you away?"

"Yeah," he smirked, "but you should know by now I don't stay mad at you for long. Besides I know you did it just to protect me from this place. It's my turn Rae. Trust in me, let me take you away from here. I promise to take care of you," he said as his hand moved to caress her face, neck, and then moved to her bare hip.

"Can't you take care of me now?" she said with desire in her eyes.

"I can take care of you all you want when we leave Raven," he said before kissing her cheek.

Letting go of Garfield, she walked into her bedroom. Finding some fresh clothes, she smiled at what she found. Putting on her black leotard, she clasped her cloak on afterwards and then her blue boots. "I'm ready."

"Just like that, no resistance?" asked Gar.

"No, you were right about this place. Every day's a battle trying to force the evil thoughts out of my mind. It's exhausting. Just because I look evil on the outside doesn't mean I'm evil on the inside. I'm still well aware of what I've done, and it will forever haunt me. I can't punish myself any longer by staying in my father's realm. I must face what I've done. No more hiding," Raven smiled.

Gar took her hand in his. "I love you so much Rae."

"I love you to Gar. Thank you for coming back for me."

"Always," he said as they kissed briefly. "Now let's get out of here," he said, taking her hand in his.

Meeting Herald outside Raven's quarters, Herald was relieved to see Raven coming willingly with them. Opening a portal, they all disappeared from Trigon's realm, never to return. Raven had ensured the destruction of her father's realm and knew it was gone forever.

The trio reappeared on Herald's sofa, startling Karen as she came into the room. She smiled at seeing them safe and sound. "Thank goodness I was getting worried," she said as Herald, Gar, and Raven stood up from the couch. "Hey Raven, it's good to see you girl," she said as she hugged her.

"You to Karen," she said as she returned her hug.

"You look different," said Karen.

"I lost my humanity, and this is the result. I'm full demon," said Raven.

"So, why aren't you—you seem like yourself and not a a blood thirsty demon?"

"I believe I've been able to hold onto my humanity because of Garfield."

"So what's the plan now Gar?" asked Karen. "If you bring her back to the tower to see your friends, Nightwing will arrest her and just by her crimes alone she'll never get out of jail."

"Maybe that is what I deserve for the crimes I committed on Jump City as well as New Azarath," said Raven.

"No! You're all ready suffering by having to fight what's inside you everyday. I know you won't be able to forgive yourself for what you've done, and you'll carry it until the day you die. I think that's enough Raven. I'm not letting you go to jail for defending me against god knows how many villains. I can't blame you for what you did, hell I'd do the same in your place. You know that Rae."

"Maybe we should bring Dick, Kory, and Victor here to say goodbye," said Karen.

"I guess it's for the best, for now anyway," said Gar. "Raven?"

"All right," she said.

"Herald, are you—?" asked Karen.

"It's no problem. I'll be right back," he said as he disappeared from site.

"How are you holding up Rae?" Gar asked as he hand lied on her shoulder.

"Are you sure?"

"Sure about what Raven?"

"Are you sure you want to be with—his kiss interrupted her train of thought.

"There's no else I love more than you Raven. Like I said before, I'm not going anywhere."

"Even if I look like this forever?"

"What are you talking about Rae? You're beautiful to me no matter what you look like. I fell in love with who you are, not your appearance."

She leaned into him, burying her face in his chest. Holding her tight, she cried as he did his best to soothe her.

"Friend Raven?"

Raven came out of Gar's arms, wiped the tears from her face and looked at Kory. She smiled at her and could see this glow around her. "You're pregnant."

"WHAT!" said everyone but Raven.

"Oh," Kory blushed, "I have not even told Dick yet. I wanted to be sure first. Well I believe now is as good a time as any. I'm pregnant!" she exclaimed excitedly as her friends hugged her and wished her congratulations.

"I'm going to be a father," said Dick.

"Yeah man, let it sink in," smiled Victor. "Anyway it's good to see you Raven. We thought you were lost forever, but you know Gar. He couldn't give up if he tried," he said as he walked over to Raven and hugged her.

"I missed you to Victor," she said as they let go of each other, which gave Kory an opening.

"Uh!" Raven said surprised as Kory squeezed her tight. "Missed you Kory but not your hugs, can't breathe!"

"Oh! I'm sorry. I'm just so excited that you are back and—she looked at Raven's face, and it said it all. "You are not coming back. This is goodbye."

"We're sorry Kory, but it has to be this way for Raven's safety. I'm sure the police are out looking for her as we speak," said Gar.

"I understand. You wish to protect the one you love most," Kory smiled. "I will miss you dear friends, but you must do what you have to do."

"I can't begin to tell you how wrong this is on so many levels," Dick sighed, "but I won't stop you two from leaving."

"Like he could," said Victor to Karen. "You do realize you have 6 fully grown superpowers heroes that can whoop your butt if you tried to stop them Dick?"

"I realize that, and I'm sorry for what I said to you Gar. I'm—I'm going to miss you both."

"We'll miss you to Dick," said Gar as he watched Raven went to hug him.

"You take care of yourself and Gar," said Dick.

"Always, and thank you for giving me a chance," said Raven.

"To what?"

"To be with Gar and to fix myself. I have a lot of healing to do."

"Be safe out there you two," said Victor.

"Yeah and if you're in trouble, you know who to call," said Dick.

"We sure do," said Gar as their friends watched them disappear into Raven's portal.


	35. Chapter 35

Ch 35

"We're back in Africa?" asked Raven as she recognized the hut they appeared in.

"I figured we'd be safe here for now. I know the land, and King Twabwa's tribe doesn't travel to the outside world."

"But—

"I need to talk to King Twabwa. He may all ready know what's happened, but I need to know from him if we can stay or—

"No need Garfield, it is all right," said King Twabwa. "I will take your mate's secret to the grave."

"Why?" asked Raven.

"Your feelings are in the right place Raven. I can see how you punish yourself, and it would be cruel of me to judge. I accept you as you are, as does Garfield. He chose wisely in you," the King said before he left the hut.

Raven smiled. "I really like him."

"Yeah," he smiled, "he's pretty understanding. So, you hungry?"

"Yes, but we don't—

"Don't worry, I'll gather what I can from the outside. You stay here and relax," he said before he left the hut.

Looking around the hut, she decided to do something she hadn't done in a while. Meditate. While it wasn't necessary anymore, it still gave her great comfort and peace within herself. She closed her eyes, concentrated, and started to speak her mantra. When she felt her body levitate off the floor, she smiled.

It was going well for a while until she felt a presence in the back of her mind. It felt cold and evil. She knew what it was. 'No! Go back to hell where you came from.'

'I'm you Raven, and that's something you're going to have to embrace. We were so close to ruling Trigon's realm and who knows, maybe the world, but you couldn't let HIM go!'

'I'll never let him go, never again. It was a mistake. I know that now.'

'He won't always be there you know. You'll slip at some point. It's only a matter of time.'

'As long as Gar's in my mind and in my heart, that won't happen. I don't need you anymore!'

Coming out of her meditation, Gar came back with some fruits and vegetables and a smile on his face.

"What's with the smile Gar?" she asked out of curiosity.

"I ran into someone in the village I believe can make you a new chakra. She knows some magic and may be able to restore you to your half-human self if that's what you want."

The couple were in the King's tent while he went to get the woman who would hopefully be able to help Raven. She was nervous, wondering if it really was possible to become the way she was before.

'You're foolish, you can't be who you were before all this happened and you know it. Just because you'll look like a human on the outside, it doesn't mean you're not a demon anymore. You will always be a demon. You can't run away from it.'

'No! Leave me alone!' she thought as she felt Gar's warm hand on her shoulder.

"Such chaos in your mind Raven," said a woman's voice.

Raven came out of her thoughts to see an old woman with long white hair, tan skin, and eyes that held kindness and power. "How did you know?"

"I've seen you in my mind since you arrived my dear, and I believe I can help restore your humanity before it's gone forever."

"You're telling me the truth."

"Of course dear I've never lied in my life no matter if it helps or hurts. You may call me Willow."

"It's nice to meet you Willow."

Willow looked towards the shapeshifter. "It's been a while Garfield. You survived."

"It's nice to see you again Willow."

"Surviving is what you do and continue to do Garfield, and it has made you strong. It has made you a man."

"Uh thanks I guess but we're here for Raven. It's her well being I care about."

Willow smiled. "Very well Garfield," she said. "I need time to prepare." Garfield and Raven watched as Willow set up her own tent, which was more spacious then the King's. In the middle of the tent was a wooden place to lie. Willow looked at Raven. "You need to change into loose clothing. Your cloak and leotard reflect your past. By the end of this you will find clothes that will best reflect your future."

"I think I have something that might work for now," said Raven as she left for Gar's hut to change.

Gar continued to watch Willow set up and then Raven's scent caught his nose. Turning around, he was wowed as he saw Raven in a pure white flowing dress and suddenly wedding bells went off in his head, and he smiled. 'Yeah, I'm going to marry her someday,' he thought.

"Um Gar, are you ok?" asked Raven. "I've been trying to get your attention."

"Oh I believe you do have your mate's attention," smiled Willow as Raven blushed.

"I was just thinking about the future," said Gar as he smiled.

"That's good to know Gar," she smiled as she took his hand. "It's true we don't know what the future holds, but I know we'll get through it together like we always have."

Raven lied on the wooden slab and waited for Willow to begin. She was still a bit nervous never having experienced this before, but Gar's warm hand was always there to reassure her that she would be fine.

"Are you ready Raven?" asked Willow.

"As I'll ever be," said Raven.

"Now," said Willow. "I would normally put a new chakra to your forehead, but I was able to travel to the wreckage you caused in Jump City and put back together your old one. It is your choice Raven. Do you want your old or new chakra?"

"I want my chakra back," said Raven. "Even though I will change from this experience, I want one thing to remain the same. It's been with me after I was born. It means something to me."

"Understood dear," said Willow as she took the chakra into her hands and into Raven's field of vision. "Now relax Raven."

Raven closed her eyes, breathed in and then out before she felt the chakra on her forehead as Willow chanted her spell, and Raven felt the chakra connect to her skin. She was feeling a little pain as Gar's hand gripped hers, and she squeezed as every moment of her life came flowing through her.

"Whoa!" said Gar as Raven's body began to glow, covering her in light where he couldn't see her or his hand.

The light disappeared, and Raven's body was gray, her hair blue, and when she opened her eyes, they were two purple ones. Her chakra was back were it belonged, and Raven smiled, feeling like herself again. Something that had changed were here clothes. Her white dress was replaced by a white leotard and cloak as well as white boots. Sitting up on the wooden slab, she wondered how this was possible.

"Before you surrendered your humanity, you became whole. Your emotions had agreed and where going to tell you how they believe you still deserve this form, and this was their way of telling you," said Willow.

"I—I can't believe it," she said in astonishment. She felt herself becoming overwhelmed and suddenly she was in the arms of Garfield. She couldn't hold in her emotions anymore, and she didn't have to as she cried. Gar held her tight, occasionally kissing her head or forehead. He was happy for her and knew she deserved this with everything she had gone through in her life. She broke the hug and looked at Willow. "Thank you."

"You're welcome dear but if it wasn't for Garfield, you may have not gotten here."

She looked up at Gar and felt herself getting emotional. "I love you Garfield. Your the best thing that's ever happened to me in my life. Thank you just isn't enough."

"Thanks isn't necessary Raven. I love you, and I'd do anything for you," he said as he closed the gap between their lips into a kiss.

"You did it Willow," said the King.

Willow smiled. "No, those two kids did it, I was merely able to help them along the way," she said as she watched the couple leave for their hut.


	36. Chapter 36

Ch 36

The sun shined right through the hut and onto Gar's face, causing him to turn away from the light to find his face buried in soft, silky blue hair, so he decided to smell Raven's hair. He sighed in contentment and was feeling braver as his arms moved carefully around her waist.

"Nice try Gar."

Gar smiled. "It was worth a shot," he said as he watched her shift in his arms to face him. "Are you feeling all right? I just thought I'd ask since—

"Just a little tired."

"Well, we can sleep in all day if you want?" he smiled as he kissed her forehead.

Raven sighed. "So much for our plans to go back to college and get jobs like normal people."

"Don't worry Rae, we'll figure out something. I did promise that after all."

"You've been through a lot because of me."

"There's not a moment I regret being with you Raven. You're not a burden to me. I love you, and I'll never stop."

"I—I love you to—

"So don't push me away or tell me to go away because I won't," he smirked. "I can be just as stubborn as you Rae. You won't change my mind about us."

"I'm not going anywhere Gar," she smiled as she leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Good because I wasn't going to let you go," he said as he held her tightly against him.

She sighed. "Gar, I'm feeling a little hot here."

"Me to," he said, his fang grazed her neck.

"N—no not that kind of hot," she blushed.

"Oh," blushed Gar, "sorry. Well let's go to little spot I know. It has a waterfall, so you can get clean."

Gar gathered what they had for washing, and Raven teleported them to the waterfall. He watched Raven's face light up at the scene. When she smiled, he kissed her cheek, dropped their supplies, undressed, and jumped right into the water.

"Come in Rae, the water's great!" Gar exclaimed.

"Are you sure no one's going to come this way?" asked Raven.

"If someone comes, I'll hear them and then we can hide until they leave."

"How reassuring," she said as she looked around, then stripped off her clothes, and dove right into the water.

Raven rose her head to the surface and sighed at the feeling of the water on her body. When she felt Gar's body against hers, she smiled as she turned to face him, wrapping her arms around his neck and feeling his arms around her bare waist. "It's really beautiful here Gar."

"Well then you fit right in Rae."

Gar couldn't help himself as he held her tighter and passionately kissed her on the lips. Leaving her lips, they moved down her neck, leaving hickey's wherever he could. Her moan filled his senses, and he growled.

"G—Gar," Raven said, catching her breath.

"I want you Rae."

"R—right now?" she said nervously.

"Now and forever," he said as he kissed her cheek.

"All Gar but if we get caught, you're dead."

He smiled. "I wouldn't have it any other way Rae."

"So, what—ah!" said with surprise as he lifted her by the waist and carried her out of the water and into the waterfall to see a cave. "I uh thought you might want more privacy," he said as he lied her down.

Raven could barely keep her eyes open as Gar attacked her body with his lips leaving marks on her body she knew she would never heal. He made her feel so good, so wanted as he entered her, making sure she was ok at every moment. She knew she was lucky as she finally opened her eyes to see Gar moving inside her while looking right into her eyes.

"Everything ok? You—ah!—look like you're thinking about something," he said as her arms held onto his waist.

"Ye—yes, please just go faster," she said as she felt him meet her needs. Every thrust made her feel whole and loved. When tears came down her face, Gar leaned down and kissed them as he continued to move inside her. "I—I'm going to —AH!" she screamed as she came all over their bodies.

Gar pulled out and lied beside her, holding her hand in his before gathering her in his arms. The cave could get cold, and he didn't want her to be cold. They lied their for a little while until Gar decided to get their washing supplies, so they could use the waterfall as their shower.

While Raven enjoyed the sex, she was loving the feeling of him washing her in a way that wasn't sexual. It was comforting to feel taken care of, and she felt he exceeded at it well. Then she washed him, she hoped he felt the same way she did. Reaching into his mind, she could feel his contentment and love for her. Lying on his soapy back, she tried not to let out a sigh but she did.

"I knew you would enjoy this Rae," he smiled. "You know you're just going to have to get use to me being right some of the time," he said as he turned so the waterfall could wash the soap off his back. "So? Ah!" Gar said surprisingly as found himself flatten his back with a smirking Raven straddling his waist. He could see in her eyes what she wanted, and he was more than happy to let her have him.


	37. Chapter 37

Ch 37

The screams filled her mind and try as she might, she couldn't stop them as she covered her ears. 'No. No!. NO!" She woke to feel a warm, comforting hand rubbing her back. It was then that she realized she was sleeping on top of Gar as her eyes stared at his bare green chest.

"Raven?" said Gar softly. "It must have been some nightmare."

"It wasn't a nightmare Gar. It was a memory," she said as she tried not to cry but the tears came anyway and ran down Gar's skin. She felt his arms hold her tighter and his hands running through her hair.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that. I know nothing I can say can help, but I'll always be here for you if you need to talk. I love you."

"How can you love such a horrible person?" she asked and suddenly she felt her body below his so she could look into his beautiful green forest eyes.

"You're not a horrible person Rae. Something happened to you that day, it changed who you were. You weren't in your right mind. You would be a horrible person if you didn't feel anything at all about what you did, but I can see in your eyes the pain and the suffering. I know right now you'll never be able to forgive yourself, but I'm here to do whatever I can to ease your pain."

Her arms reached out to him as he came down towards her, careful not to crush her body, but he was in for a surprise as her arms brought him right on top of her, their naked bodies pressed together. "I love you so much Gar. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"You'll never have to find out Rae," he smiled as his head rested on her chest and her finger ran through his hair. "Are you sure I'm not crushing you?" he asked, his chest resting her stomach.

"No," she smiled, "your warm body feels good against mine," she said as she looked around the hut with her eyes. The atmosphere was peaceful and as her eyes met the window, the jungle came into to site. It reminded her of the man that lied with her, and she smiled. He was wild, mysterious, and dangerous at times, but he was also beautifully exotic like the jungle.

"You're quiet."

Raven chuckled. "I usually am Gar," she said as her hands move towards his back, moving her hand back and forth against his skin, hearing him pur.

"Ah that feels so good Rae," he said as he felt his eyes trying to stay open. "I could fall back to sleep."

"Why don't you?" she asked and then she heard his stomach. "I see," she smiled.

He shifted his body to see her face, and he leaned in and kissed her before getting up, grabbing his boxers from the floor, and rustling them up some breakfast. She stayed in bed for a while, the covers over her body even though they weren't needed, they were warm like Gar's body. Before she could drift off, she felt herself wrapped up in the blanket and carried off the bed. Moving the blanket away from her face, she saw she was in the arms of Gar, who placed her at the where breakfast lie. He smiled at her. "I just didn't want to eat alone, and you have to eat some time Rae."

"I think some fresh air is all you needed Rae. You look happier," Gar said as they wondered the jungle.

"It's just so beautiful here. I feel relaxed," she said as she felt him squeeze her hand.

"There aren't a lot of people here. That must be a bonus," he smiled.

"You know me so well," she smiled back at him. "You must miss being around people."

"Not as much as you may think. When I was younger, I craved attention from others."

"You don't say," she smirked.

"Hey I love you. I'm always going to want your attention, but I think I craved it so much because my parents were too busy in their work to pay attention to me. Well that's until I became green. They paid attention to me for all the wrong reasons."

She squeezed his hand back. "I know it was painful for you," she said and leaned her head on him.

Gar wrapped his arm around her body as they continued to explore the jungle for a while. She let him go for a while to transform into any animal to look around the area but keeping her within his sites. She smiled, feeing his happiness surround her and it brought a comfort to her that no one else in the world could. She felt like she could stay here forever but somewhere in the back of her mind, she knew this wouldn't be.

Suddenly a feeling came over her, she wasn't safe and as she turned around, her eyes widened at the figure before her. "Slade," she said as Gar wound up beside her in his human form. "What are you doing here?"

"Why I've come to bring you both home," said Slade.

"We're not going anywhere with you Slade!" yelled Gar.

"I don't think you have a choice. Your friends are in danger," he said as Raven's powers held him against a tree.

"What did you do to them?" asked Raven.

"It's not what I did to them. It's what Trigon will do to them if you don't come back. He heard about you taking over his realm, and he wasn't happy. Come to find out you destroyed it and now he's livid."

"I guess you're his lap dog once again," smirked Gar, "but how did he get back? I thought he was dead."

"I'm as surprised as you are. That demon has more lives then a cat."

"How can we trust that you're telling us the truth?" asked Gar.

"I can sense him Gar. He's in Jump City. We have to go," she said opening a portal.

Slade grabbed onto her shoulder while Gar held onto her waist. Raven blushed by the gesture as she stepped into the portal with them, disappearing from Africa.

They arrived in an abandoned warehouse. As soon as they let go of one another, Gar turned into a bloodhound and led the way with Raven right behind him and Slade bringing up the rear. He didn't like this, but there was nothing they could do until they could be sure their friends were all right.

A door came into their sights, and Gar changed back into his human form as Raven used her powers to break down the door. Walking inside, there were jail cells on both sides of the room. Raven broke all the jail doors and saw Starfire holding onto an unconscious Nightwing while Cyborg followed behind the couple.

"Friend Raven, friend Changeling you are here!" Starfire exclaimed happily.

"What happened to Nightwing?" asked Changeling.

"That monster Trigon knocked him out. We were fighting him when he sent Slade on some errand. I guess it was to bring you two here," said Cyborg.

"Are you ok Starfire?" asked Raven. "In your condition—

"I am protecting myself Raven. You need not worry," she smiled.

"We need to get out of here," said Cyborg.

"Where's Trigon?" asked Changeling. "Is he even here?"

"He's here," said Raven, "but why didn't he come after us the instant we got here?"

"He's not at full power," said Slade. "He's resting I assume."

"Where's Bumblebee?" asked Changeling.

"She's safe at the tower with the kids," said Cyborg. "Now let's get out of here before Trigon figures out—

The building began to shake as the Titans and Slade ran out of the jail cell into the warehouse and outside before the building could cave in on them. Once they were outside, they came face to face with Trigon.

"Daughter."

"Trigon, what do you want now?" asked Raven. "I thought I got rid of you for good."

"You only banished me Raven. It took a while, but I found my way back. Now you will pay for taking over and destroying my realm. I was surprised when I heard you lost your humanity, killed some villains, and destroyed New Azarath. Although I am impressed, I can see that you have returned to your previous state, pathetic. You could have ruled by my side daughter but yet again you chose to turn towards the light."

"You didn't need to bring my friends into this. You could have searched me out. Why?"

"I plan to destroy your friends as you watch and then it will be your time."

"I think you forgot one thing Trigon. I'm whole and much more powerful then I was the last time we faced off. I'm afraid your plan will never come to fruition.

"That may be so but I will still defeat you dear daughter. Your deeds will not go unpunished."

"Then start with me," challenged Raven. "Leave my friends out of this Trigon."

"I will start with you Raven, then your friends, and then I will take over earth."

"Kick his butt Raven," said Cyborg.

"Yes, show Trigon who is the boss," said Starfire.

"You can do it Rae," said Changeling.

"How touching," said Slade as the rest of the Titans looked at him, "but it will do you no good."

"I've have enough of this. You're going down Slade," said Cyborg, his sonic cannon pointed at the villain.

"Yes, I believe you need to be dealt with as well Slade," said Starfire as her eyes turned green as Changeling changed into a t-rex, ready to strike at any moment.

"Are you sure you can fight without your dear leader out of commission?" asked Slade.

"I—I can fight," said Nightwing, who was still be held up by his wife.

"Husband," said Starfire. "You must sit this one out. You are in no condition."

"Our friends need us Star."

"They need you to be alive Nightwing," said Cyborg as Starfire set him down on the ground. "If at some point you think you can help without getting yourself killed, you knock yourself out but right now you can encourage us from the sidelines."

Nightwing sighed. "Fine," he said as he looked at his wife, "be careful Star."

"I will husband."

Nightwing sat back and watched his friends and wife take on Slade and Trigon. So far his team were holding their own against Slade. He was proud of them. His team had grown and become better heroes, better fighters. Looking towards Raven and Trigon, he could see she was holding her own, 'but for how long?' he wondered.

Slade was unconscious and held in specialized cuffs Cyborg had made to keep the villain powerless and paralyzed, so he wouldn't get away or escape his cuffs. Nightwing looked to his team, who were watching Raven battling her father.

"Should we not help her?" asked Starfire.

"I think this is something she needs to do on her own," said Nightwing.

"I just wish I didn't feel so helpless," said Cyborg.

"We'll step in if she really needs us Cy, until then we can only watch and support her from here," said Changeling. 'Come on Rae,' he smiled. 'I know you can do this,' he thought as all his energy went into supporting his girlfriend.

Raven was becoming exhausted. She could see she was weakening him, but it wasn't enough. Watching Trigon get back up from where he was thrown, she knew the only thing she could do to defeat him was to kill but the question was, could she? She had destroyed so many lives recently when she had become full demon. The feeling had left her devastated.

"You can't kill me, can you daughter?"

"How did you—?"

"I can read your mind Raven. I know everything you're afraid of. You're afraid to become like me daughter, but you all ready have. Just because you are whole, it doesn't make up for everything you've done."

"Wait a minute, it was you, you were inside my head. I can't believe I didn't figure it out before."

"I tried to turn you to the darkness, but you still couldn't be swayed. That green changeling foiled my plans for you and now we are here."

"I know what I must do," said Raven. "You're too dangerous to be kept alive."

"Can you live with yourself Raven?"

"Time will tell," said Raven as she summoned her power. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" she said as her power clashed with Trigon's.

"I'm too strong daughter, give up now!"

"Never!" said Raven as she struggled but she thought about all she would lose if Trigon defeated her and it only grew her power.

"NO!" Trigon screamed as he felt himself ripped to pieces.

When the smoke disappeared, there was nothing left of Trigon. Raven was left on the ground breathing heavily. Relief flowed through her, and she knew it wasn't her own as she saw her friends and Changeling come towards her. "You did it Rae," Changeling smiled as he lifted the tired empath in his arms and held her close. He watched as she made herself comfortable in his embrace before she shut her eyes.

"She ok?" asked Cyborg.

"Yeah, she's just exhausted," said Changeling.

"Can you take Raven and Nightwing back to the tower in the T-car? asked Cyborg. "Star and I need to bring Slade to the authorities."

"Sure thing Cy," he smiled as he help Changeling get the two injured Titans in the car.

"See you at the tower," said Cy as he watched Changeling start up the car and head out.

On his way back to the tower, Changeling smiled. It was good to see everyone again even if it was under crime fighting circumstances but a frown began to form on his face. He missed his friends, his family. He wanted to be close enough to visit them and their growing families. He wanted him and Raven to settle down, go back to school, and start their careers like they wanted, but he couldn't change the way things were.


	38. Chapter 38

Ch 38

Raven woke up on her bed in her pajamas in Titan's Tower, hearing snores behind her. Turning around, she smiled to see Gar clutching her blankets to his body, which was in a curled up position. Careful not to wake him, she moved closer to him, closed her eyes, and decided to get some more sleep until she felt his hands reach out to her, holding her waist to his body.

"Gar!" she exclaimed in surprise.

"What? I wanted something cute and warm to cuddle with," he said as he started to smell her scent.

"Did you just compare me to a stuffed animal?" she asked as she blushed.

"Um," Gar chuckled, "I guess I did, but it wasn't on purpose I swear." Raven leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips before moving away to look into his eyes. "Are you ok Rae?"

"Trigon needed to be killed."

"I know Raven, and I know it couldn't have been easy even though he was evil. You're nothing like him Rae so don't even think it. What you did was born out of grief not hatred."

"I never want to kill again Gar."

"You don't have to. There's always a choice."

"You've killed before right?"

"It was survival for me. When I was captured as a child, I was forced to steal. The worst part is I was starved and beaten. When I was finally able to escape, I turned into a tiger and ate the people who kidnapped me. I was so hungry and angry that I couldn't think straight. After I saw what I had done, I was horrified but I was free. Killing is a last resort for me."

"It's always an option for you then?"

"If there's no other way to destroy a villain, it's my last option. Our friends, not even the Doom Patrol know this because it's never gotten that far."

"I won't tell them Gar. I promise."

"It does bother you though, doesn't it?"

"I'm just afraid—

"I'll lose myself. It won't happen. I know who I am Rae. I just hope that I—

Raven smiled. "You're not getting rid of me that easily Garfield Logan," she said as her arms went around his neck.

"Good because I love you Raven and I never want to let you go," he said as he kissed her hungrily, feeling her pull him as close as two bodies could get.

"I love you to Garfield," she said as she brought him in for another kiss, which turned into many kisses as they got completely lost in each other.

Raven had let Gar sleep as she showered, dressed and made her way to the kitchen to see Karen helping Victor make breakfast as Dick and Kory relaxed on the couch watching Silas and Jacklyn play.

"I can see your children are as rambunctious as you Victor," said Raven.

"I'll take that as a compliment little lady," he smiled. "I'm glad to see you and Gar again. I thought it would be forever since we'd see you two."

"We won't be able to stay for very long, just until we get our bearings," said Raven as she sat at the table.

"I just wish there was a way to clear your name," said Victor. "It isn't fair that you and Gar have to keep running."

"I wish it wasn't this way either Victor, but I made my choices and now I have to live with them," she said as she felt two tugs on her white cloak.

Karen smiled. "It looks like Silas and Jacklyn wanted to meet their aunt Raven."

"It's nice to finally meet you two," Raven smiled.

"You're pretty," said Silas.

"Can't argue with that," said Gar as Raven blushed.

"Thank you Silas, that's very sweet of you to say," said Raven as she hugged the little boy.

"You're hair is really cool, and I love your chakra," said Jacklyn.

"You know about chakras?" asked Raven with surprise.

"My mommy's friend is into them and meditation," said Jacklyn.

A strange feeling came over, and Raven needed to know who this person was. "What do they look like?"

"She looks kind of like you actually," said Karen. "She has the same hair, but her skin is normal. She also wears a chakra similar to yours. Her name's Angela Roth."

"Th—that's my mother. How is this possible? She died a long time ago."

"I think the only way you're going to get answers is if you come home with us," said Karen. "Now eat the breakfast we made and we can get going in a few hours," she said as everyone sat down to eat.

Gar looked at his girlfriend. She hadn't touched her food. When he moved his hand on top of hers, he thought she lifted her hand away from his but he was surprised when she gripped his hand in hers, resting their hands on her lap.

"It's going to be ok Rae. We'll figure out what's going on but if you don't eat and drink your tea, I think Karen's going to stare at you until you do," he said as Raven looked at Karen.

"All right," said Raven as she began to eat.

Once they said goodbye to Dick and Kory, Victor, Karen, Gar, and Raven packed up the T-car and the kids. Victor drove while Raven sat next to him in the passenger seat with Gar as a cat. Karen felt the back seats were more appropriate for her and the kids for more space and safety.

"You ok?" asked Victor.

Raven was petting her sleeping boyfriend in her lap. "I don't know what to think honestly."

"It's understandable. Someone you thought was dead for years is suddenly alive."

"It's not just anyone Victor. It's my mother. Why wouldn't she contact me after all this time?"

"How did you meet Angela anyway Karen?" asked Victor.

"We shop at the same health store," said Karen. "She owns her own bookstore, and I went in one day to find some new books for the kids. She was a big help, we found we had some things in common, and we hit it off right away. She's a nice lady."

"Is she happy?" Raven asked.

"She seems very content with her life," said Karen.

"You think she won't want to see you," said Victor.

"Why wouldn't she daddy? Raven's so cool," said Silas.

"Yeah!" said Jacklyn.

Raven felt Gar rub against her stomach, and she smiled as she scratched behind his ears, causing the green cat to pur.

Victor smiles at the scene. "Looks like someone agrees."

"He's been very good to me Victor. I couldn't ask for a better person to spend the rest of my life with."

Victor was surprised by her outward affection for Gar. Her words surprised him even more, but he smiled. "You really love him, don't you."

"I do," she smiled as Gar nuzzled her face and then licked it.

"So cute!" exclaimed Jacklyn as Raven blushed.

The drive was a pleasant and surprisingly quiet one as the kids fell asleep while Karen checked her phone for messages and emails from work. Gar was fast asleep in his girlfriend's lap with her hand resting on him. Raven was trying to get some sleep but failing miserably.

"It's going to be ok Raven. You'll get the answers you need from her."

"Yeah, but will it be the answers I want."

"Would you want to fix things between you two? This is your chance to find out for sure," said Victor. "Now try and get some sleep."

Gar was dressed in his pajamas and laying on the bed in Victor's guest room. He was worried about Raven. She had been in the bathroom for a while. Before he could get up to find out what was going on, he heard the click of the light go off in the bathroom and the door open. Closing his eyes, he felt the bed dip as Raven got under the covers. Bringing his arms out to reach her, he felt the bare skin of her hips in his hands and as he moved his hands elsewhere, he was surprised not only by her nakedness in someone else's home but the look in her eyes was of pure want.

"Raven?" he said as she caressed his face. "This isn't like you. You're feeling vulnerable right now, and I know you would never feel comfortable having sex in Victor's home."

"I just need a distraction for tonight. I'm not sure I'd get to sleep otherwise," she said as she pressed her body against his clothed body.

"You know I would love to take you on this bed Rae, but it wouldn't be right. We'll get you to sleep another way," he said and then he felt Raven leave the bed, standing in the middle of the darkened room. Gar got up from the bed, removed his clothes, and held Raven in the dark. "I know you're scared of being hurt by your mom, but I know you need answers for your own peace of mind. I'm going to be right there with you if you need me."

Raven looked up at him. "I'll always need you Gar, and I appreciate what you're saying. Thank you for stopping me."

"You don't know how hard it was to stop you."

Raven smirked. "I have some idea," she said smiling. "I can feel you coming alive against me."

Gar sighed as he came out of Raven's embrace. "I'm going to cool down, but you need to get dressed for my own sanity Rae," he said as he closed the bathroom door behind him.

Raven smiled as she opened the drawers, put on some pajamas, and got back into bed, awaiting Gar's return before she fell asleep. Hearing the door open, she saw her half naked boyfriend in a towel dripping wet pick up his pajamas off the floor and place them on the bed as he sat down at the edge of the bed.

Using the towel around his neck to dry his hair, his torso, and his back, he put on his t-shirt. Dropping the towel around his waist, he put on his boxers and plaid pajama pants. Putting the towels away, he got into bed next to Raven, who was blushing. He smiled. "You were watching me, weren't you Rae?"

"Shut up and go to sleep Gar," she said as she turned away from him but she had a feeling he wouldn't be ignored and she was right as he turned her body towards him, passionately kissing her on the lips. He smirked. "Payback's a—her lips muffled the rest of his speech as she kissed him back.

"Goodnight Gar," she said as she rested her head on his warm, clothed chest, feeling his arms around her. "I love you."

"Love you to Rae," he said, kissing her forehead. "Everything will be ok, you'll see."

"I hope so Gar."

"You're strong Raven. You'll get through whatever happens next because we're in this together. Victor and Karen are here for you to. You'll have more support then you know what to do with."


	39. Chapter 39

Ch 39

Raven's stomach had been in knots when her mother's bookstore/cafe came into her view. Gar had been holding her hand the whole time and occasionally squeezing it to remind here he was here with her. When they crossed the street wearing their holo rings and stood on the sidewalk of the cafe, Raven felt nauseous as she leaned on Gar.

"We should probably get you something to eat Rae. You haven't eaten at all."

"I just need to sit down," she said as Gar lead her into the cafe unknowingly and helped her sit down.

"I'll order something for us. You stay right here and calm down. Are you going to be ok if—

"Just go Gar, I'll be fine."

Gar left hesitantly and made his way on line. When it was his turn to order, an older version of Raven met his eyes. 'She must be Angela,' he thought.

"Excuse me young man, are you ready to order?" said the woman.

"Oh sorry yes an herbal tea with a blueberry scone and a strawberry banana smoothie," he said as he paid the woman at the counter and waited for his order. Gar placed her tea and scone in front of her and held onto his smoothie as he sat back down at the table. "Rae, I have to tell you something and you have to promise not to freak out."

"Ok," she said a little unsure if she could keep her promise.

"We're in your mom's bookstore/cafe, and I think I just ordered from her."

Raven looked to the order counter to see her mother taking orders from customers. Karen had been right. Her mom looked perfectly content where she was. 'What if I ruin that by revealing myself? What if all this time she's been happier without me in her life?' she thought and then felt her anchor's warm hand on hers.

"You'll never know until you try Rae, but I think you should eat before you pass out."

The tea tasted just the way she liked it, and the scone reminded her of her mother's baking. "She's a great cook and baker my mother. When I was little and wasn't allowed to see her, the monks would bring me meals that were made by her."

"Well that was thoughtful of her," Gar smiled.

"I think it kept her busy."

"I'm sure it was hard for her not to see you."

"I'm not so sure. I was a constant reminder of what happened to her. I'm an empath. Sometimes when I would get glimpses of her, I could feel what she was feeling. It was a mistake to use my power that way. The one thing I never knew is if she truly, unconditionally loved me, knowing what I was. That's something I would never glimpse into her mind about because I was—am afraid of the answer."

"All I know is your friends love you and I love you. You'll always be loved Raven."

Raven and Gar spent the rest of the time looking at books. Gar knew this would make her feel more calm and at ease. Every time she found an interesting book, her eyes would light up and he would smile. "How long have you been staring Gar?"

"I'm always staring Rae," he said as Raven blushed.

"Well quit it you're making me nervous," she said as she began to scan the shelves again.

"Sorry, I just like seeing you happy is all."

"I appreciate that Gar," she smiled.

"So how long until this placed closes?"

"A couple of hours," said Raven as she found a short story to read.

"Well let's find a comfy place to sit and you can read until it's time."

"What are you going to do in the mean time?"

The couple had found a loveseat in the corner of the bookstore. While Raven was reading, her boyfriend was on his phone playing games with the volume off. She smiled. 'Some things never change,' she thought, 'but it was thoughtful of him to go through this with me.'

Gar was playing a game when he received a text from Vic, and he smiled.

**_"_****_Hey man, how's it going?" asked Vic. _**

**_"_****_Rae's better then when she came in. Were waiting until closing time to talk to Angela."_**

**_"_****_Well when you come back to my place, you'll both hopefully look forward to some of Karen's home cooking. I'll be grilling."_**

**_"_****_Sounds awesome and thanks Vic, we really appreciate all the support."_**

**_"_****_Well I better get back to work. See you later string bean!"_**

**_"_****_See later Vic."_**

Gar smiled. It was funny how one simple name could bring him back to the beginnings of being a Titan. Life had gone by so fast, but Gar wouldn't trade it, any of it as he looked at Raven reading contently. He was with the woman of his dreams. Life couldn't be better then this. He came out of his thoughts to another text and smiled. The Titan family was getting bigger.

"Hey Rae, I got a text from Kory. She's having a baby girl," he said as he showed her the picture of Kory's sonogram.

Raven smiled. "I'm happy for her and Dick. She's always wanted to be a mother."

"She'll be great I just know it, hopefully Dick won't get too crazy," he said and then they both laughed, knowing how their former leader was. "I'm sure they'll both be fine," he said as Raven agreed with him. Putting away his phone, he sat back, relaxed and felt Raven get comfortable.

It was closing time as the couple made their way out of the bookstore/cafe waiting for Angela to close up. When she made her way outside, she locked her store, pocketed the key, and noticed the couple who had spent all their time at her place of business. "You two were waiting for me, weren't you?" asked Angela.

"We're friends of Karen. Her husband is my best friend," said Gar, "but there's something more important we need to talk about."

"I assume we'll need privacy, follow me to my place," said Angela.

Raven was quiet the entire walk only paying attention to the racing of her heart. Thank goodness she had Gar guiding her by the hand, or she was sure she would wander. Before she knew it, they were in Angela's apartment, sitting down on a couch.

"So, what is it you need to talk to me about?" Angela asked.

Raven looked at the holo ring on her finger and knew it was time to reveal herself. Removing her ring, Angela stared at the face of her daughter with surprise. "Hello mother."

"Raven?"

"I thought you were dead. Why didn't you try to find me?"

"You needed to live your life without me. There was nothing I could do for you, nothing I could give you that would make your life better, but I can see by the change in your clothing that you have become whole."

"I guess your right. I did just fine without you in my life, but it doesn't change the fact that I love you, I needed you and you weren't there. I would have tried really hard to control my emotions because it would mean you were there. That's all I needed, just knowing you were with me would have been enough, but you abandoned me."

"I couldn't be the mother you needed. Because of the way you were conceived, I couldn't allow myself to become attached. I still can't. I'm sorry Raven. I've seen what you've become, and I know what you are now. You've overcome your dark side, and you seem to have a young man here who cares a great deal about you.

Gar squeezed Raven's hand in comfort. "So that's it? You can't care for me because of who my father was. I look nothing like him. I am nothing like him."

"True but every time I would see you use your powers, I was reminded of who you came from."

"She came from you to, doesn't that mean anything?" asked Gar.

"I didn't want a child. My life was a mess before I had her, and it was a mess afterwards," she said to Gar before looking at Raven. "When I let you go to earth, it was a weight off my shoulders. I knew you would be all right. The monks had taught you well."

Gar could feel Raven shaking as he put his arms around her. "I think this conversation is over," he said as he took the crying girl in his arms, got up from the couch, watched as Angela held open the door, and he left with Raven, not even looking back at the woman who broke her heart. Rage filled him but as soon as he looked down at his girlfriend, his rage changed into sadness. He held her as tight as he could, letting her know he was still there and would always be for her.


	40. Chapter 40

Ch 40

Raven hadn't left the bed Gar placed her in last night. She remembered him never leaving her side accept to use the bathroom. His body had been in some contact with her throughout the night to remind her she would always be loved. She smiled just thinking about it as she opened her eyes to the darkness of the room. It was then that she realized she was alone until she heard a flush from the bathroom, and the door open.

"You're awake."

"I had to some time," she said as she sat up in bed, watching as Gar joined her.

"How are you feeling? I know yesterday couldn't have been easy for you."

"I don't know," she said as she played with the blanket covering her lap. "I didn't expect her to be so blunt about her feelings towards me. She's always been kind of cold and distant, but I thought time would heal all wounds. I guess I was wrong. She'll always hate me."

"I don't think she hates you Raven. I just think she's hurt from everything that's happened to her in her life. If she doesn't want to be in your life, it's her loss. I love you, and I feel lucky to have you in my life now and forever.

Raven was touched by his words as she threw herself into her arms, holding him tight as she landed on top of him and cried, feeling his hold tighten on her body. "I love you to Gar, please don't ever leave me."

"I'll never leave you Rae," he said. "I promise," he said as he kissed her forehead.

When he felt her body relax on top of him, he brought the covers over their bodies, wrapped his arms around her, and closed his eyes. It felt nice to have her so close like this. Her scent filled him, but he couldn't drift off. His eyes opened once again to the dark of the room. He heard his cellphone light up in the dark and carefully grabbed it with his free hand.

**_"_****_How's Raven doing?" texted Vic._**

**_"_****_I think she'll be ok. We're just taking a lazy day."_**

**_"_****_You take good care of her Gar."_**

**_"_****_You know I will Vic."_**

**_"_****_Oh and just so you know, Dick and Kory are coming to visit. They wanted to make sure Raven's ok."_**

**_"_****_Sounds good Vic."_**

**_"_****_Well I have to get back to work, see you later green bean."_**

Gar placed his phone back on the side table and smiled, feeling he could finally close his eyes and nap with the woman he loved the most in the world. He sighed in contentment. This was the life. At some point during their nap, Gar felt Raven shift in his arms, lean in, and kiss his cheek before softly kissing his lips before lying back down on his chest.

Raven heard voices outside the door and figured Dick and Kory were all ready here. Getting up would be a problem for Raven as she was held tight by her sleeping boyfriend. Raven leaned her lips to Gar's ear. "Gar," she said softly, "it's time to get up."

"Why?" he moaned as his eyes remained closed, holding her tighter against him.

Raven smirked. "Dick and Kory are here. We should get up and see them."

Gar sighed and let go of Raven as she got off him, grabbed some clothes, and went into the bathroom. Getting up reluctantly, Gar grabbed some clothes, put his dirty ones in his luggage, and put the fresh clothes on. Leaving Raven to get ready, Gar left the room, closing the door behind him.

"Friend Gar!" said Kory excitedly as she hugged him.

"Hey Kory, good to see you to," he said as she let go of him.

"How is friend Raven?"

"Well she's coming out of the room to see you, Dick, and the gang so she must be feeling a little better."

"Victor told us you came home with Raven in your arms last night," said Dick.

"It was pretty bad Dick. Her own mother rejected her, and she just shut down. I had to carry her all the way here because she was so out of it. I don't think I've ever been so angry at Angela. She seems good this morning but maybe don't bring it up unless she does," said Gar.

"All right," said Dick.

"So congrats about expecting a baby girl," said Gar.

"Kory was excited and wanted to tell everyone," said Dick.

"Yeah," Gar laughed, "that sounds like her," he said as he watched Raven come out of the room and Kory giving her hug. "I'm going to make breakfast."

"Need any help?" asked Dick.

"Yeah sure, you know Vic grocery shopped and got some vegetarian food and soy milk."

"Are you sure it wasn't Karen?" asked Dick as he smirked. "You know Vic doesn't like to even touch the stuff."

"Well Karen said something about being a good host and threatening to throw out his grill if he didn't."

"Wow, that's harsh."

"Yeah but it was hilarious to see."

"Hopefully the kids didn't see."

Gar laughed. "They were sitting right next to me dude. Silas and Jacklyn thought it was funny."

Raven and Kory came out of their meditation in the living room and sat on the couch. The quiet had been nice for Raven, but it was good to have her friends here.

"So, how's the pregnancy going?" asked Raven.

"Oh! It has been wonderful friend Raven."

"Yeah, you're practically glowing."

"I have heard that term, and I thank you."

"So no morning sickness or strange cravings?"

"No morning sickness but I have had the strange craving for pickles dipped in ketchup, mayo, and mustard. It is delicious!"

"Well you look happy Kory and I'm happy for you."

"How are you friend Raven? Gar told us not to bring it up if you didn't, but—

"It's ok. I'm hurt, but I still have people in my life who care about me. That's enough for me."

"I can't imagine what you're going through friend. My parents were loving beings."

"What happened to them? If you don't mind me asking."

"They were killed along with my younger brother Darkfire."

"Oh, I'm so sorry Kory."

"It was a long time ago. I have gotten past it and keep them alive in my memories."

"I'm sure they would be happy with everything you've accomplished."

"I know they would friend Raven. I just wish they could have had the chance to meet Dick and my unborn child."

"Have you thought of any names for her yet?"

Kory smiled. "I have," she said touching her stomach. "Her name is Nightstar."

Raven smiled. "A very unique name."

"I wanted the name to represent the life Dick and I made together."

"That's beautiful Kory."

"Oh! I'm in the need of a hug."

Raven sighed. "Sure, why not?" said Raven as Kory tackled her.

"Time for break—Dick smirked at the condition he found his wife and Raven in. "Maybe I should give you two a minute," he said as Raven glared at him before following him and Kory into the dinning room to eat.

After breakfast Dick needed to make a few calls while Raven let Kory rest in the guest room. Gar decided to take a cat nap on the couch in the living room, and Raven made some herbal tea in the kitchen and sat down with a book. The only problem is she had been on the same page for 15 minutes now. She sighed, closing the books.

"Hey, everything ok?" asked Dick as he sat next to her at the table.

"I've been thinking if the authorities are still looking for me."

"It bothers you that no one has been looking for you?"

"It just seems suspicious to me."

"Well there's a reason for that. The authorities think you've left earth for good and that Gar's dead. The Jump City authorities have no jurisdiction in space, so they're not looking for you."

"Why would they think that?"

Dick sighed. "As much as I don't want to admit this, I asked for help. Kory and Gar can be quiet persuasive."

"Gar?"

"He pleaded with me to talk to my old mentor. I've never seen someone fight so much to keep someone they love. Kory got emotional over it, and I caved."

"Thank you Dick."

"You should really thank Gar," said Dick as he really looked at her. "You don't think you're good enough."

"I never was Dick."

"You make him happy Raven. He's genuinely himself with you, and you love him. The guy doesn't need grand gestures of love because he knows how you feel about him. I can see this by all the time you two have been together as a couple."

"You observe people way too much."

"It got me to this point, didn't it?"

"We've all been through so much together."

"Any plans on you and Gar's next destination?"

"I guess we could go back to Africa."

"You're not sure, are you?"

"I guess Gar and I will have to talk about it."

"I'm sorry it has to be this way Raven, hiding behind holo rings and traveling every few months, but you have to know Kory, me, Vic, and Karen will always be on your side. If you need us, we'll be here," he said as Raven smiled before Dick went to check on his wife.

The Stone family was home to see Raven reading on their couch while Gar continued to catnap but was now on Raven's lap. The kids were eager to play with Uncle Gar, but they were urged from their mom to wash up before dinner.

"Hey, where's Dick and Kory?" asked Vic as he sit his files from work on his desk.

"They're in the guest room," said Raven as she continued to read and stroke the kitten fur of her shapeshifting boyfriend.

"Doing what exactly?" asked Vic.

"Relax Victor," said Raven. "They're resting together."

"And how do you know that for sure?"

"Well," Raven blushed, "their emotions are calm. They would be more chaotic if they were having sex in your guest bedroom.

"Oh," blushed Vic.

"Are you happy you asked now Sparky?" asked Karen as she went to the kitchen to prepare dinner.

"How can I help?" asked Vic.

Karen smirked. "Get in here Vic."

"Yes ma'am."

Raven put down her book, looking to her content boyfriend resting in her lap. She smiled as his little head rose from his curled up body and yawned. Standing up on all fours in her lap, he turned to Raven as she smiled at him. He rubbed himself against her body, purring as she stroked his fur.

"Mom, dad, can we play with Uncle Gar now?" asked Silas.

"Yeah, can we?" asked Jacklyn.

Raven kissed Gar's cat head. "Looks like you got two eager kids to occupy your time. I'm going to check on Dick and Kory," she said as the kids came into the living room. Leaving the kids with Gar, Raven made her way to the guest room. Sensing they were awake, she knocked on the door. "It's Raven, is everything all right?"

The door opened to reveal Dick adjusting his shirt. "Hey Raven, yeah Kory just wanted some company."

Raven smirked. "You are so lucky I lied to Vic about what you two were really doing in there."

"Thanks, I owe you one."

"I'll remember that."

"Friend Raven," said Kory and suddenly she smelled something good coming from the kitchen as she rushed passed Dick and Raven to see what that heavenly smell was.


	41. Chapter 41

Ch 41

Gar woke up in the morning on the pull out couch in Vic's living room. It was still early in the morning, and he could see that from the window. In a few hours he and Raven would be off again on another adventure. He wondered what awaited them and what the future held for them.

"Gar?"

Coming out of his thoughts, he looked to the empath in his embrace. "Hey, did I wake you?"

"Well I felt your worry but I was waking up anyways. Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I was just wondering what's next for us."

"I don't know. Do you want to go back to Africa?"

"Maybe we should try a new location," he smiled. "A beautiful deserted beach for two, a nice intimate hut where we can cuddle, kiss, and make love to our hearts content."

Raven smiled. "While that does sound nice Gar, the sun is not my friend."

"Well," he smirked, "I could always help you apply sun tan lotion and aloe vera to your skin after our time in the sun."

"I know how much you would enjoy that Gar."

"You know you would to," he purred in her ear.

Raven felt pleasant chills run down her spine at his warm breath in her ear. Raven sighed. "All right we'll try it but where can we find such a place."

Gar kissed her on the cheek. "Leave that to me Rae, I'll find a place," he said as he whipped out Vic's laptop.

"You're really excited about this."

"Of course I am Rae, anytime with you is exciting."

Raven kissed him on the cheek while he continued searching. "You know if we're staying for a while, we're going to need a lot of sun tan lotion and aloe vera."

Gar blushed as he looked at his smirking girlfriend. "Are you going to think less of me if I said how turned on I am right now."

"No, but we're not having sex in Vic's home. Dick and Kory all ready took care of that. She's hormonal, and he's a guy. There's nothing that would have stopped them, but we can control ourselves until we leave."

"That's reasonable," Gar smiled, "and I just found the perfect place, booked the tickets, and we'll be off soon Rae."

"Good," Raven smiled as Gar shut the laptop, jumped his girlfriend, kissed her fiercely, and got up, grabbed some clothes from his luggage, and went to get dressed in the bathroom.


	42. Chapter 42

Ch 42

The morning rays hit Raven's crosslegged pose as she meditated outside beside a beautiful, sparkling blue ocean. Her eyes opened to the scene before her, and she smiled, feeling quite content and at peace, which she hadn't felt in a long time accept with Gar. Thinking of him made her smile widen and her face blush just thinking about the night they got to their hut on the beach.

'I'm still exhausted,' she thought as she settled herself on the sand, letting her bare feet disappear beneath it. Before she could close her eyes and rest her head on her bent knees, she felt something slither past her leg, giving her a warm feeling inside. Looking towards her leg, she saw a green snake. She smirked. "Nice try Gar, I know it's you."

"You know I'll keep trying Rae."

"I'm sure you—Her words got caught in her thought when she realized her boyfriend's state of undress. "Gar! Why are you naked?"

"I put on sunscreen if that's what you're worried about," he smiled as he lied down on the sand beside her.

"Something tells me you've done this before," she said as her eyes wandered over his form.

"Yeah but only one other time. It was a few months after I escaped some poachers for a little while as a kid. I was free, and I just shed my clothes and ran through the jungle. It was one of the most exhilarating things I've ever done."

"It sounds like you really needed to let loose in that moment."

"Yeah," he smirked as an idea formed in his head. "So, you want to let loose with me on the beach?"

"I'm not hanging out with you naked on the beach Garfield."

"Why not? I could undress you right now and run sun tan lotion all over your body. Now doesn't that sound the least bit appealing to you?"

Raven laughed. "No, that sounds more appealing to you Gar."

"How can you even say that Rae? You'd be the one feeling good, and I'd be happy to bring you happiness."

"Your logic astounds me."

Gar smiled. "I don't want to make you do anything you're not comfortable with, so let's just enjoy this day in the sun," he said as he felt his body relax, closing his eyes, he sighed and then he felt something wet on his body. Opening his eyes, he was surprised to see Raven rubbing sun tan lotion on his naked body. "Raven?"

"Just enjoy yourself Gar," she smirked.

Lying back down, he closed his eyes and concentrated on her hands all over his body. Every touch felt hot and pleasurable as he tried to contain his moans and growls but he knew he was making a lot of noise until her touch stopped and her body lied on top of his.

The night breeze came through their bedroom window as the couple held each other while they slept. Their clothes weren't needed as they rested comfortably together with a lite blanket covering them. It was a peaceful night until something intruded in Raven's mind.

'Who's there?' asked Raven.

'Raven.'

'Linda, how are you here in my mind?'

'Your life doesn't have to be this way my child. Everything you have done doesn't have to come to pass.'

'Why would you want anything to do with me? I killed you, your husband, New Azarath, and all our people.'

'I know it was not done out of malice but of grief. It won't be your burden to bare anymore Raven. There is hope.'

'How?'

'I am no longer of this world, so I can't preform the spell. There is something at your tower that can be of help if you really want to return to a time when you were free to roam the world as yourself and not a holo ring human.'

'Messing with time is a dangerous thing. I could screw up my life and the life of my friends and Gar forever.'

'You must ask yourself if the life you lead now is the one you want for the rest of your life, always paranoid that someone will find out who you really are. You would be locked up forever Raven. Is this the life you want with Garfield for the rest of your lives? You have time to think about it my child. The tower is going nowhere.'

'I—I'm sorry.'

'I know Raven. I can feel your pain my dear. You should not have to feel it anymore. I must go now, good luck.'

'Thank you Linda and goodbye.'

'Goodbye.'

Raven woke up in the night, tears down her cheeks. She wiped them away, not realizing she had cried during her time with Linda. She felt Gar's grip tightly against her body, but he was still asleep. She smiled at the gesture. It was like his body subconsciously knew she needed comforting. 'I love you Gar,' she thought and then she felt his lips kiss her forehead. 'You always know just what I need.'

"Gar," Raven said in his ear, "I want you," she said as she watched his forest green eyes look deeply into her eyes.

He didn't question her as he took her in his arms and held her for a bit before touching and kissing every part of her body in a delicate and tender way, taking his time to cherish every inch of her body. It was what she deserved, and he would give her everything she wanted.


	43. Chapter 43

Ch 43

She held the time antique in her hands in the dark evidence room of Titans Tower, wondering if this was the right thing to do. When she was alone, it was hard not to think of every bad thing she had done. At times it kept her up at night and other times she had Gar to distract and keep her mind away from the darkness but could she really do this? A mistake could be made if she didn't focus on the moment she wanted to go back to.

Holding the antique up to her eyes again, she knew she couldn't live this way any longer, hiding behind a holo ring for the rest of her life, wondering if she'd ever be caught and spend the rest of her life in jail. She loved the moments her and Gar had together, and they could have many more as free beings.

She held one last memory of her and Gar. She had woken up this morning wrapped in his arms, observing the content smile on her lover's face. She relished in his embrace for a few minutes before using her powers to slip out of his hold, leaving a note of her fake plans, and taking off towards the tower.

"It's time," she said as she activated the time relic, concentrated, and disappeared from where she once stood. Reappearing outside the tower, she wondered if she was in the right moment in time. 'Only one way to find out,' she thought as she opened a portal into the tower.

Being careful not to be detected, she made her way to her room. Sensing herself inside, she opened another portal and walked in. She recognized the moment. She was getting ready to have dinner with her aunt and uncle.

"How is this happening right now?" asked the Raven who was getting ready, her eyes came into contact with future Raven.

"I'm you from the future. You and Gar can't go out with aunt Maiden and Uncle Bedford. It's a trap, something bad will happen, and you will never be the same again. I can give you the coordinates of where it happened, but you and Gar need to call every Titan you know and get down there. You and Gar can't do it alone. Its Brother Blood and every villain we ever faced in Jump City accept for Slade."

"Thank you."

Future Raven smiled. "I guess I don't take much convincing."

"That's not it, I can feeling what you're feeling. I don't want to end up that way. I'm sorry it had to be that way for you, but I will set things right."

"I guess I should thank you now."

"I better get going," said Raven as she walked out of the room, leaving future Raven alone.

She couldn't help but feel hopeful as she looked at the time antique once again. It was time to go back and live a close to normal life as she and Gar could get. She could see her and Gar having their own place together, going back to school, getting their careers started, and getting married. She knew he had been thinking about the right time to ask her to marry him, and she didn't want to ruin whatever he had planned.

"It will all be all right this time around, it has to," said Raven as she activated the time device once again and disappeared from her room.

Her eyes opened to her in an hospital, and she was startled for a minute until she could feel her arms and legs move. Looking around, she had no clue what was going on until she heard a familiar voice. "Hey sleepy head, glad to see you awake." Raven pulled the curtain around her bed to see Jink in an arm and leg cast smiling at her.

"What happened?"

"We kicked butt is what happened. They're all in jail Raven."

A sense of relief washed over her as she felt she was finally able to relax. "How is everyone?"

"Pretty banged up, but we're all alive, and that's what matters. We've been here 3 weeks with Bumblebee. The others went home to take care of their area of the world after the second week. A hero's job is never done. Cyborg's with Bumblebee now, and I had Wally take Gar to the cafeteria. The guy wouldn't leave your side," she smirked.

"What?" Raven blushed.

"Aren't you wondering why your limbs aren't stiff when you woke up?"

"I—just tell me what happened Jinx?"

"Twice a day Gar would move and massage your arms and legs," she said as she watched Raven sit up and move her legs to hanging off the bed. As she stood up, she still felt a little wobbly but used her powers to levitate. "Don't worry I gave you your privacy during the more intimate parts."

"Jinx!"

"In all seriousness Raven, he's a great guy. You're very lucky."

Raven smiled. "I know," she said, sitting back down on the bed.

"I said I was fine Wally. I didn't need—RAVEN!" he exclaimed as he rushed over to her and held her close. "You're awake!"

"I missed you to Gar," she said as he began to sniff her. "I love you," she whispered so only he could hear.

"I love you to," he whispered right back to her as he kissed her cheek.

"They do know we're right here, right?" asked Wally to Jinx.

"There in love, shut up," said Jinx.

"Hey, we are to," said Wally.

Gar joined Raven on her bed to relax, and Raven pulled the curtain around her bed, hearing a groan from Jinx. Raven smiled. "So Jinx told me I had my own personal message therapist, do you know anything about that Gar?"

Gar blushed. "Uh um, it's not what you think. I wanted to keep your limbs from atrophy, so I came in everyday to make sure you were taken care. I really didn't want a stranger touching you, so—his words were cut off by her passionate lips on his.


	44. Chapter 44

Ch 44

The deep breathing from her boyfriend brought great comfort to her as she awoke in her room at Titans Tower. She had been released from the hospital the week after the three weeks she had spent there. While she was recuperating in the tower, Gar had taken care of her every need despite her insistence that she could take care of herself.

Shifting in bed, she felt Gar's grip tighten around her. Curious she shifted once again to see the peaceful look on his sleeping face. His smile made her smile as she stealthy leaned in and kissed his smile, sensing something she knew for a while. "I knew it," she said.

"Mark my words Rae, there will come a day when I—her lips were on his before he could say anything else. "Whoa," Gar said as her lips left his, "you've been more affectionate lately. I like it, don't get me wrong but any reason why?"

"I—she looked into the patient and understanding eyes of Gar and thought of everything she had been through. How she changed everything so she could be free of every bad thing she had done. While the guilt was lessened, it would never go away completely. She wasn't sure if she wanted to put her burden on him since she knew he didn't remember anything. It was a side effect of her using the time antique.

"Raven," he said softly as his hand rest on the nape of her neck. "What is it?"

"Someday Gar, just not right now," she said as she hugged him. "I just want to enjoy what our future holds.

"All right," he said, "and speaking of the future, I wanted to tell you something but I wasn't sure how," he said as she moved to face his eyes.

"What is it Gar?"

"While you were in your coma, I applied to the University of Jump City. I'm waiting for a reply, and I also accepted a job at Jump City Zoo taking care of the animals. It just doesn't seem right to leave our home. I hope you're not mad Rae."

Rae smiled. "No Gar, I'm glad. This is our home. I couldn't picture us anywhere else."

"Good because I went by the Jump City Library, and they were looking for a librarian so I recommended you and they want to see you next week Monday morning at nine. I wasn't sure if you still wanted to go to college, so I thought you would decide."

Raven didn't know what to say, but she wanted to find the words. "Garfield," she said as she held his face in her hands, "you are the most amazing man I've ever met, and I love you with all my heart. Thank you just doesn't seem like enough."

"Well," he smirked, "I know a way you can repay my selfless gesture," he said as he started planting kisses down her neck.

Raven was ready and willing to surrender herself to him, closing her eyes and feeling his lips move down her body, taking his time removing her clothes before his lips were on her naked skin again. When she felt his bare body press against hers, she opened her eyes to see his staring back at hers. "I love you Raven."

They never left the bedroom that day, just being with each other was enough.


	45. Chapter 45

Ch 45: Epilogue

Working on her studies at the library were she worked, she could feel herself begin to tire but a smile still appeared on her face as she closed her book and sat back in her chair. Life had been going well for her and Gar. She knew how happy he was every time he came home from work and how hard he had been studying at the university.

Gathering her book and notebook in her bag, she zipped up her backpack and headed out of the library. Walking down the steps, she was surprised to see Gar waiting for her at the bottom and she was happy to see him.

"I thought you might want to get something to eat with me."

"It's 11pm at night Gar."

"So you're saying you're not hungry?"

"I—her stomach growled and she blushed in embarrassment. "I haven't eaten since breakfast. I guess I am hungry."

"Well," Gar smiled. "I know the perfect place Rae," he said as he put his arm around her.

She sighed. "Sometimes I can't believe this pizza place is still standing," she said as Gar placed their pizza on the table with their drinks. Raven dug in right away, realizing how hungry she really was. "Thanks Gar."

"No problem Rae, anyway I got a call from Dick. Him and Kory are going to Tamaran and bringing Nightstar to met Gal-fore."

"That should be a fun rocket ride for Nightstar," smiled Raven.

"Yeah and her parents," he laughed. "Anyway Karen called to and her and Vic want to bring the kids here for a visit next week."

"I'm sure you're very excited to entertain the kids."

"Well I am the fun uncle and godfather."

"And that hasn't gone to your head at all," she smiled.

"Nah," he smirked. "So, how are your studies going?" he asked before he ate another slice.

"I'm exhausted, but I wouldn't have it any other way. I love being a librarian."

"I'm really happy for you Rae," he said and smiled.

"You look just as tired as I am Garfield."

"Well I'm happy to," he said as he held her hand in his.

They continued to eat and enjoy each other's company into the early morning. Even though they were tired, they didn't want to stop reminiscing about the past because it got them to this point in time where they could live their lives as normally as they could. The sun was rising as the couple flew back to their home in Titans Tower.

Once their heads hit the pillows in Raven's room, now their room, they were out instantly. The morning turned into evening as Raven rolled over in bed in the clothes she wore the day before and opened her eyes to see Gar was missing. Sitting up, she heard the sound of water running. Looking at the clock, her eyes widened. It was 1pm. 'Wow, we were really tired,' she though as she got off the bed.

Entering the bathroom, she was surprised to see Gar relaxing in a bubble bath, his eyes closed as he sighed in contentment. Once he heard Raven clear her throat, he knew he had been caught. "Uh," he blushed, "hey Rae, did you sleep well?"

"Nice try, why are you taking a bubble bath?" she asked in amusement.

"It always seems to make you feel good. I thought I tried it and hopefully not get caught, guess that didn't happen."

"Don't worry," she smirked, "I won't tell anyone."

"Uh, then why are you smirking? You want something from me, don't you Rae?"

"I'll think of something Gar," she said as she turned on the shower, removed her clothes, Gar intently watching her when she entered the shower.

His eyes roamed over every part of her, watching the water and soap move down her chest, torso, down between her legs, and settle at her feet before going down the drain. When she turned her back to him, he continued to observe the soap and water travel down her back and over the cheeks of her perfect butt. His hunger for her increased as her arms rose to her head to wash her hair, her eyes closed, feeling the warm water sooth her.

He want to rush into the shower and ravish her until they both couldn't walk anymore, but he was so comfortable where he was. He wanted to close his eyes and relax in the tub, but he was curious about what Raven was doing now. He set his eyes on her once again to see her body wrapped in a towel as well as her head, and he smiled. "You look cute like that Rae."

Raven knelt down to his level. "I saw you watching me Gar."

Gar smirked. "I know, and I very much enjoyed the show Raven."

"Couldn't get yourself out of the tub, huh?" she smiled.

"I wanted to believe me, but it's been an exhausting week. I'm sure for you to Rae. I'll have other times to make love to you."

"True. Well maybe we can compromise," said Raven as she removed her towel from her body and head, feeling Gar's lust pour out of him. "Make room for me."

"Sure," said Gar as he helped her get settled in the tub with her. He sighed. "You're right this is a pretty good compromise," he said before their lips met in a sweet kiss.

Lying against his chest, she relaxed instantly, watching as Gar's hand disappeared under the water and then she felt his fingers move inside her, and she moaned as he brought her to orgasm. She was catching her breath as he whispered in her ear. "I thought you deserved something pleasurable Rae. I love you," he said as he continued to touch her and kiss her, hearing her love for him flow through her lips. When he felt her begin to touch him and kiss him, he lied back against the tub and watched her work her magic on his body.

They decided on a picnic on the roof after they were fresh and dressed. They ate in silence, but it wasn't an awkward silence. They were enjoying just being in each other's presence as they watched the view of the sky and the water down below.

Raven had made a decision about telling Gar what she had done to alter time. He didn't deserve to be kept in the dark about this, and she wanted to always be honest with him. She was trying to figure out where to start and before she felt Gar's hand on her thigh.

"Raven?"

"Sorry Gar, did you say something?"

"I was wondering what you were thinking about."

"Remember when I told you that someday I would reveal to you why I was being more affectionately lately?"

"Yeah I remember."

"I did something to alter time. The way we are now wasn't how things originally were. The battle we had with Brother Blood and most of the villains of Jump City was a trap set by my aunt and uncle. It was just you and me battling them, and you—you were killed. I lost it and became a full blooded demon. I killed them all Gar because they killed you."

"Raven," he said softly.

"I have to continue. I have to get this off my chest. Afterwards I destroyed New Azarath and lived my days as the ruler of Trigon's realm. Linda brought you back to life, and you found Herald and was able to travel to my father's realm," she said and then continued telling Gar the rest of the story. "Our story ended on a beach were we lived in a hut. We were doing well, away from the rest of the world, but I couldn't live that way forever. The future was uncertain, and it became harder to live with what I did, so I went back to the tower, found the time antique, and altered time. I found myself before we went out with my aunt and uncle and told my past self how to prevent what happened and now we're here," she said, looking closely at Garfield. "What are you thinking Gar?"

"You did what you thought was right Rae. You've been through a lot, and you don't deserve to suffer. I guess you didn't want to burden me with this, but I'm glad you have. I promise to keep this just between us."

"Thank you Gar," she said as she leaned into him, his arms instantly around her. "I love you."

"I love you to," said Gar as he kissed the top of her head. "You're not alone."

"I know," she smiled as he played with her hair.

"It's a beautiful evening," he said as a refreshing breezed passed by. It was then that he looked to the engagement ring on her finger and touched the ring on her finger. "I can't believe you agreed to marry me yesterday in the tub."

"It's a little unconventional, but we've always been that way," she smiled.

The couple lied back on their picnic blanket in each other's embrace and looking towards the sky. Gar looked at her serene face. "I guess we'll be that way until the sky falls.

(The End)


End file.
